Naruto X Hinata After Pein
by BlackReaper7787
Summary: She was going to give her life to save him. Not only that, she said she loved him. He had a hard time wrapping his head around that. He knew that she lived after Pein had stabbed her when he went back into sage mode, after the the kyuubi almost took over. He then found out when Pein had slammed her down she hit her head and was now in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

Strong Language and some Lemons.

Comment if you like and Will try to update weekly

It's been a week since Naruto defeated Pein and as happy as he wanted to be about being called the hero of Konohagakure, he had only one thing or yet one person on his mind. That was Hinata. She was going to give her life to save him. Not only that, she said she loved him. He had a hard time wrapping his head around that. He knew that she lived after Pein had stabbed her when he went back into sage mode, after the the kyuubi almost took over. He then found out when Pein had slammed her down she hit her head and was now in a coma. Naruto was walking down the street to the hospital that Yamado made first to start the rebuild. He picked some flowers right outside the village and went to Hinata's room. When he got there, he replaced the flowers he picked the day before. She layed in the bed silent, but she looked so beatiful and he couldn't figure out why. He sat down beside her and placed his hand on top of hers. It was later in the day and the sun was about to set. He spent the day helping Yamado rebuild the village. He leared that in sage mode he could give Yamado extra chakra without turning him into a frog.

"Why" he asked. He was trying not to cry but the tears just started falling and he couldn't understand it. She was his friend and cared for her, but why does he feel this sad, almost like he loved her too. He couldn't though, he doesn't know what love is. At one point he thought he loved Sakura but relised that was just a crush. He then noticed someone walk in and he quickly wiped his face and noticed it was Neji. Naruto did his best and smiled, " Hey Neji, how's it going?" Neji looked at Naruto knowing full well he was faking his smile and said" We are making progress in building back, but we still have a long way to go." Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata gain. Neji walking over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder" Don't worry Naruto, I know she will be awake soon." Naruto just kept staring. " Neji I know you know what happened, but there's something she said to me." Neji stared for a moment and asked" She confessed her love for you, didn't she?" Naruto looked up shocked and nodded. Neji sighed" I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I'm going to anyway. Hinata and me have only been close because of you and she confided in me one night about how she felt about you. It happened when you both were about five and she was getting bullied by some kids. She then told me you came in and tried to protect her."

Naruto thought back but couldn't remember. Neji continued," Ever since that day, she looked at you from a far and saw how you were treated. She loved how you always stood up for yourself and kept pushing forward. Then you guys were in the acadamy and she would boast on how you never gave up and gave your best." Neji then smiled and said" She said you were always causing trouble and making jokes, but still always tried your hardest. But what she loved the most about you was it gave her a reason to push herself harder. She wanted to be stronger for you." Naruto was trying so hard not to completly break down, but tears still fell. Neji sat up and said" Naruto, you are my friend and always will be. But please don't blame yourself, Hinata did what she did, because she felt it was right. What you can do now is just hope for her to get well soon." Neji got to the door and smiled" It wouldn't hurt to maybe take her out on date when she get's better too." Neji slowly shut the door and Naruto just couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry. He sobbed next to Hinata and just wished she would be better. While crying he put his head down by her bed and said" Please Hinata wake up, I promise I'll take you out to ramen when it gets built."

Naruto kept crying and then he felt a hand move and he shot his head up. There was Hinata staring at him with a confused look on her face. Naruto jumped up and wrapped his arms around her and started crying" Hinata I'm so glad your awake! I'm so sorrry! This is all my fault!" Hinata was still out of it, but felt Naruto hugging her and was happy and nervous at the same time. Naruto then asked" Hinata why? Why risk your life to save me?" Naruto then let go of his hug and Hinata said" I... I just saw you there being hurt, and I.. I.. I just couldn't let you suffer like that. But I'm glad your okay." She then looked down sadly and said" No thanks to me, guess everyone was right about me being a failure." Naruto then looked at her sternly and said" Your an idiot". Hinata looked up in suprise and Naruto's face soften and said" Your not a failure. If anything your just as much as a hero as me, nobody else came to help but you and thanks to you I was able to escape, in a weird way, but nevermind that." Naruto kept looking into her eyes, and kept thinking as blank as thier were, they were still beautiful.

Naruto then looked down and asked" So Hinata, did you mean what you said?" Hinata then looked at him funny and he said" About being in love with me." Hinata turned bright red and looked down and nodded. Naruto smiled and said" Well I can't say I feel the same, at least not right now, but I know I care for you and I may not know now what being in love is like I wouldn't mind us trying it out." Hinata's head shot up and asked" So does that mean..." Naruto smiled and said" I guess if you want to try and date a idoit like me, I would like that very much." Hinata about passed out but somehow kept from fainting and smiled" I would like that very much Naruto." Naruto smiled and said" okay, from this day forward we are a couple and I'm going to take care of you." Hinata smiled and said" I guess I will be counting on you."

Sakura came in before night came and was happy to see Hinata awake. She did some basic vitals and said she could leave tomorrow. Sakura then told them that Tsunade wad still in a coma and might be for some time. Sakura took her leave and left Naruto and Hinata alone. Naruto stayed with Hinata that night. She insisted that he go home and she would be fine, but he had his mind set that he was staying. Hinata went to sleep and Naruto was in a chair and laid his head down next to her on her bed. He was so so relived that she was awake and not only that, she accepted him to date her. He never had a girlfriend before, and he was excited to see what it was like. Naruto saw Hinata jump in front of Pein, and he yelled for her to run away. But she stayed and with that sweet smile she turned to him and said it again" Because I love you." Then he saw it, Hinata being lifted in the air and slammed down and him stabbing her. Naruto woke up in a panic and he saw Hinata sleeping peacefully.

Naruto couldn't stop looking at her, she just seemed more beautiful to him then he ever remembered. He laid his head down again to try and sleep, and though he had another nightmare about her, he was glad she would wake up in morning. Light was shining through the window and Hinata opened her eyes, to see Naruto sleeping with his head down next to her on the bed. She frowned because it looked so uncomfortable. But she saw his face and he seemed so peaceful. She then got all excited knowing they were a couple and though he may not love her yet, he still cared for her and that's a start. Naruto woke up confused on where he was, then he saw Hinata smiling at him. He smiled and said" Morning beautiful." She blushed and said" Morning Naruto." He said he had to go and help out Yamato in rebuilding but would be back to walk her home. Hinata smiled and he left and she began to worry. She had always loved Naruto, but knew her father always told her to stay away from him. She and her father have soon to grow apart after her father chose her sister to become the successor to the clan and he mostly ignored her.

Hinata was hoping her father would just ignore this part of her life as well. Sakura came in and gave her one final check up and said she was clear to leave. Hinata then asked if she was okay to leave when Naruto came to get her. Sakura smiled and said it was fine. A few hours later Hinata heard the door open and Neji stepped in and ran up to give his cousin a hug. He was so happy and didn't care that he was crying. He really has come to care for her since their battle and always felt like he needed to make up for it. When he let go she smiled and said" Guess what? Naruto has asked me to be his girlfriend" Neji smiled and said" Well it's about time that big dobe got it." She frowned and he smiled and said" you know I'm kidding cousin, Naruto is one of my best friends, but he is a little slow at times." She giggled knowing it was true, Naruto was the only one in the village who knew she didn't love him. She then asked" How's father doing?" Neji sighed and said" He's doing okay, just trying to rebuild what's left of the Hyuga compound." She looked down" Do you think my father will accept me and Naruto?" Neji looked to his side and said" I honestly don't know. He never really cared for Naruto, but that was before all this, so who knows.

Naruto ran to to hospital after helping Yamato build more. Things were going faster then anyone thought possiable as far of rebuilding, thanks to Naruto. Naruto went to Hinata's room and he knocked, knowing she was now awake and he didn't want to intrude. She said to come in and Naruto saw her standing by the window and couldn't help but smile." Hey Hinata, ready to get out of here?" She smiled" I think I am." Naruto took her by the arm" Okay, let's get you you home, I'm sure your father will be happy your well." Hinata started walking with Naruto wondering if her father really was worried about her. Hinata looked around at all the new things built." A lot has already been rebuilt, I'm so glad." Naruto couldn't help but feel relaxed with Hinata holding onto his arm and just seeing her being awake and walking around made him happy. They finally reached where the Hyuga estate was being rebuilt. Naruto walked her up to the door and she looked down a little nervous" Thanks for walking me home today Naruto it means a lot to me." Naruto smiled and before he could say anything Hiashi opened the door.

The look in her father's eye was enough to make her cringe." Hinata, come in here this instance!" He yelled. Hinata tried to say something but he cut her off "I don't care, I don't want you hanging out with him." Naruto looked at him with anger" And why would that be?" Hiashi glared at him and said" We are Hyugas and my daughter will not be with you." Naruto was angry but felt sad for Hinata and decided it was best for him to bow out of this. He bowed and started walking off. Hinata started to yell at her father which caused Naruto to stop and listen. She had tears running down her face" I have always loved Naruto and want to be with him. Why does it matter who I'm with? Your other daughter is taking over the clan anyway." Hiashi was surprised at his daughter yelling back at him. She has never once spoke back to him. He then looked at her with anger and said" How dare you speak to me that way!" He raised his hand and there was a loud smack that could be heard a block away.

Hinata opened her eyes feeling no pain and saw Naruto standing in front of her. Hiashi looked at him and the red mark on his face with a shock. Naruto had a look to kill, but lucky the fox's power wasn't showing. He started at her father and said" If you think about laying a hand on her..I'll FUCKING KILL YOU" Naruto's yelling called a few guards to where the three were standing. Hiashi couldn't believe what was going on but he looked at Hinata and Naruto and said" Okay Hinata, You have a choice. If you leave with him, you will be not allowed back here and I will disown you as my daughter." Hinata looked at her father with so much pain and hurt, but nodded." Okay Hiashi, I will take my leave." She then turned and started to walk and Naruto followed in shock." Hinata are you sure about this? I don't want to be the cause of this." Hinata had tears in her eyes but smiled and said" Naruto, I love you, and my father has never been as kind as you. I am sad to lose him, but I would rather have you then him. I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay for the time being." Naruto walked to her and hugged her." Don't be stupid Hinata... Of course your gonna stay with me.

Hinata just stared at him" I don't want to trouble you Naruto." Naruto grabbed her hand and said" You just said you would rather have me then your father, The very least I can do is give you somewhere to stay. Unless you don't want to stay with me." Hinata shook her head" I would love to stay with you. As long as you don't think I'll be any trouble. Naruto smiled" I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Trouble is what I'm best at. Now let's go home." They walked to a little outside of the village and they came to a small house and Naruto said" Sorry but Yamato asked how I wanted the house and I didn't want anything to big. You know being on my own sometimes, I didn't want something big and empty." Hinata felt so sad for him, knowing the life he had. Naruto then smiled and said" Well we should get inside and have dinner." He took her hand and brought her inside.

They walked in and Hinata noticed it was mostly empty. Naruto went to the kitchen and said" I know there's not a lot in here. The village is slowly getting stuff so people have stuff in their house. All I wanted was a bed so that's the only furniture I have. Are you okay with instant ramen?" Hinata giggled" Ramen sounds great." They both ate quietly, knowing there was a lot to talk about but just not a way to make it easy. After they ate, Naruto showered her around and pointed at the shower for her to use and he would find some clothes to borrow. Hinata nodded and she got in the shower. When she was in there she couldn't help but feel turned on, knowing Naruto was in the other room while she was naked. She began touching herself trying not to moan to loudly. She kept fingering herself till she heard a knock that almost made her fall. Naruto then yelled through the door" Hinata I have some clothes outside the door on the handle. Don't worry I won't look." Hinata was so startled that she couldn't finish what she started and turned the water off.

She dried off with the towel outside the shower and she reached for the clothes outside the door. Her heart pounded knowing Naruto could be watching though he said he wouldn't. She got the clothes and put them on. They were baggy and she felt weird in them, but if Naruto wore them, she would be okay with them. She walked out of the bathroom and Naruto was near the bed, with his shirt off! She blushed and he turned around" Sorry, but since rebuilding I have only a few pieces of clothes and your wearing my night time stuff. I will say it does look better on you then me." She blushed harder and looked at him. He was so good looking, from his chest, arms, and his abs. He then said" I only have one bed so you can have it and I'll sleep on the floor. Hinata shot her head up and said" No! I couldn't kick you out of your own bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Naruto frowned " There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor." Hinata blushed " I guess we could you know.. sleep next to each other

It was now Naruto who blushed" If you feel comfortable with me. But I um.. have no clothes to sleep in, cause your wearing what I wear at night." Hinat kept looking down" That's fine, As long as your r rr ok k ay with i tt t." Her stutter came back and Naruto blushed" If your okay with it, then I guess we better get to bed." Hinat got into bed first on the left side. Hinata followed on the right side and they both layed quiet and Naruto spoke up" I'm sorry for what your going through Hinata. I know I'm not perfect, but I hope you let me show you I'm someone to count on." Hinata put the covers near her face" I know I can Naruto, I know you will never let me down." Naruto turned to his side" Good night Hinata." She smiled " good night Naruto." Then they both nodded off to sleep.

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night and had to go to the bathroom. When she got back, she noticed Naruto curled up in a ball. He was shaking and crying. Hinata felt her heart breaking seeing the one she loved like that. He mumbled her name and she laid next to him. She wasn't sure what to do. then she just laid his head on her chest as he kept crying. He mumbled" Hinata, please don't die." She just rubbed his head and whispered" shhhh, Naruto I'm here." Naruto finally stopped shaking and stopped crying. His face relaxed and she couldn't help but feel sad. How many times did he cry himself to sleep. He never had anyone to comfort him, but she knew now that she could do it. She smiled as he seemed to calm down to a peaceful sleep and she soon fell asleep feeling her love in her arms.

Naruto had some sun hit his face as he woke up and noticed he was curled up with Hinata. He blushed and noticed his boxers were really tight. He slowly slid her off of him trying not to wake her. He went to the bathroom and turned on a very cold shower. He got out and put on his clothes on. When he got out of the bathroom he saw Hinata changing clothes. He ran out of the room and yelled" Sorry Hinata, I didn't know you were changing! Please don't hate me." Hinata was of course embarrassed having him see her but giggled how much he cared about her and privacy. She walked out to the kitchen and Naruto looked at her nervously and said" I'm really sorry Hinata, I had no idea you were changing." Hinata Smiled" It's okay Naruto, I know you didn't know." He then smiled that smile that made her melt" I'm glad then, how about he have some breakfast, then I have to help with the village." She smiled" Yeah I'm going to get with my sensei to see what I can do to help as well." Naruto frowned" Are you sure Hinata? I mean you just got out of the hospital."

Hinata sat nect to him at the dining room table and said" I'm sure, I'm sure I can help someway." They both smiled and Naruto's door slammed open causing him to jump. A load bark came through the door along with yelling." Damn you naruto, what have you done with Hinat?" Naruto shot out of his chair and yelled back" Damn it Kiba, why don't you knock?" Shino walked in silent as he always his and Kiba spoke again" We wen't to the hospital to visit Hinata and they said she went home. But we checked your home and your farther was being an asshole and said you wern't there. I then had Akamaru sniff you out. I didn't thin you would end up at this loser's place." Naruto heard enoguh" Hey dog boy, take a hike before I call the pound to take you away." Kiba glared at Naruto, but before he could say anything Shino stepped in" Hinata, I am glad your awake, but you should have let us know. We were very worried about you."

Hinata looked down and said" sorry, a lot happened when I woke up, and I guess I forgot." Shino nodded and looked at Naruto who still had a look of jealously on his face to Kiba" Anyway we will leave. But you should check in With Kurenai sensai. She has been worried about you as well." Hinata nodded " I plan to see her today anyway, to see what I can do to help." Shino nodded" Kiba let us go, we are intruding." Kiba glared one more time only to see Naruto stick out his tongue. Kiba was about to yell when Shino grabbed his jacket. Kiba then grunted and walked out. Naruto looked at Hinata and said" Well that wen't well breakfast?" Hinata giggled and nodded. He pourded some cearal and thet talked a bit about the rebuild.

Naruto then mentioned how much he missed the ramen shop. Hinata then asked" Hey Naruto? I was wondering how come you like ramen so much?" Naruto stared off to the side, then smiled " Because Ichirahu was the first adult who didn't look at me like I'm a monster." I ran by his shop when I was about five. I came in and sat down and he looked at me. For the first time, someone smiled at me. He asked what I wanted I told him I didn't know. So he fixed me up some ramen and I can't remember being so happy. Ever since then I just loved ramen, at the time I thought ramen made people be nice to each other. I know that's not true now, but it's why I love ramen. Hinata was crying the minute Naruto started his story. She couldn't help it, it wasn't right what he went through. Naruto looked at Hinata and tried to say something to make her stop crying" It's no big deal, really. I can't complain, I got plenty of friends, became hero of our village, and got a the best girlfriend out of it." Hinata smiled and wiped her tears away. She was still sad but knew he was right, and he can be happy now. They finished breakfest and Naruto got the door and said" Don't push yourself too hard Hinata. I'll be back later and we can spend more time together." Hinata smiled and Naruto let, but not before she felt even more in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto met up with Yamato and they started their routine building the village. About half way through their building Sakura came running up to them. She seemed in a panic and Naruto and Yamato stopped. Naruto then asked" Hey Sakura what's up?" She panted for a sec" Tsunade hasn't woke up yet, and if she doesn't in a week, then thier gonna have to pick another Hokage. They said" Danzo would become the new Hokage." Naruto thought this over, and he didn't like it. Danzo always gave him a bad vibe. He always had a cold look in his eyes and always looked at him with hatred. He then asked" Is there anything we can do?" Sakura shook her head" Unless Tsunade wakes up ." Naruto said" Sorry Yamato, I'm gonna go visit granny Tsunade." Yamato nodded and kept working. Naruto remembered how he was able to reach Gaara and was hoping to do the same for Tsunade.

Meanwhile Hinata walked around trying to find Kurenai. The town seemed like it was getting supplies really fast. After twenty minutes of searching, she spotted her giving out orders to a few people. As she walked up Kurenai ran up to her and hugged her" I'm so glad your okay." Kurenai cared for Hinata, to the point she would go out of her way to help in in training and give her as much self confidence as possible. Hinata smiled and Kurenai let go of her and said" You look happy, something I missed." Hinata did her nervous finger poking and said" Well Naruto and I are sorta dating." Kurenai's eyes about popped out of her head and started laughing. Hinata frowned but then smiled. Her sensei was just to nice of a person to get mad at. Kurenai looked at her and said" Sorry Hinata it's just it was so obvious to everyone but him," I really am happy for you." Hinata then said" I'm here to help sensei. I want to do whatever I can to rebuild." Kurenai looked at her with concern as she just got out of the hospital. Then smiled" Okay, first I want you with the plant finding crew, you seemed to be the best at finding what plant is what, we need plants for healing and eating. Also before dark you need to hit the clothes shop, because those clothes look a little worn out, and I'm sure you dont have a change of clothes. Don't worry, their all new." Kurenai then pointed to where she was supposed to go. Hinata nodded and headed to where she needed to go.

Naruto got to the hospital and went to where Tsunade was staying. Only two people were allowed to see her, and that was Sakura and Shizune. Naruto saw the Anbu guard and said he needed to see the Hokage." The anbu simple said" The hokage is off limits." Shizune walked over and said" It's okay, he may see her." The Anbu nodded and stepped aside. Naruto walked in with Shizune and he stared at her. She no longer had her youthful look, but more of a elderly woman and he felt sad. He walked over by her bed and grabbed her arm and said" Hey Shizune, I'm going to try and bring her back." Shizune looked at him with suprise and asked how. Naruto smiled, " I've done it before, I just concentrate looking into their mind and find them, and bring them back." Shizune smiled and said" I trust you Naruto, not only did you save the village, but you saved Tsunade before." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes and began to enter Tsunade's mind.

Naruto was in her mind and he saw a house. It was dark and raining, and Tsunade was standing in a door way. He saw Jiraiya and Orochimaru standing inside. Tsunade stood there with a look of horror. Naruto remembered how she lost her borther. Then everything changed and he was in a forest and saw shinobi's gathered around Tsunade. She had her hands over someone and was yelling " stop, stop, stop." Naruto then knew this must be Dan" the man she loved. Everything then turned white and Naruto was standing in the middle. In a distance he could hear hear a muffled cry. He ran towards it, and saw Tsunade crying with her head on her knees. She was younger then her normal self, like she was in her early twenties. Naruto walked slowly to her and reached out his hand. She looked up and he smiled" It's okay, I'm here for you." She slowly grabbed his hand and everything began to spin and everything went black. Naruto opened his eyes and he was back at the hospital and he saw Tsunade, who already took her younger self form was smiling at him." He jumped up and hugged her" I'm so glad you came back to us." Tsunade hugged back and smiled" Only thanks to you Naruto." Shizune was shocked and when Naruto let go of his hug." She jumped and hugged her.

Hinata had just finished gathering some leafs that were good for rubbing on sores to stop infection and relised it was getting late, and she should stop by the place that was giving out clothes. She asked around to where it was and finally found it. It was a bunch of boxes with labels and she found some basic clothes that seem like they would fit, and if not she could sew to make them work. Then she got to the underwear section and she blushed knowing she was a bit bigger in the chest area. She hated it because it seemed like she was bigger then most girls and she didn't want to stick out. She was a D size and found a few bras her size and tried to hide them under the other clothes. She started to head to Naruto's place when Neji saw her and ran up to her." He said" I heard what happened, I'm so sorry Hinata. I heard you had to choose him or Naruto, That must have been hard." Hinata looked sad for a moment then smiled" Actually it wasn't hard. My father used to be a great man before my mother died. But when she did, he changed and became cold and only cared about power and pride. Naruto Never once cared about that. All he wants is acceptance and never once made anyone feel like thier nothing." Neji choked up a bit but regained himself and said" As much as I hate to see what happened between you and your father. I am happy to see you with Naruto." Hinata blushed and they said thier good byes and Hinata went on her way to Naruto's place.

Hinata got to Naruto's place and knocked on the door and Naruto answered it and said" Hinata this is your home too. You don't have to knock." She smiled and said" Okay Naruto, how was building today?" He said" Well I couldn't help much in building today. I had to help Tsunade come out of her coma." Hinata looked up in surprise" Tsunade was in a coma?" He looked down and said" Yeah, and I had to help her out of it or she was going to be replaced as Hokage." Hinata smiled and said" You are the biggest miracle in this village." Naruto couldn't help but smile and said" I'm just doing what I can, so what do you got in the bag?" Hinata forgot about her bag of clothes and blushed knowing what items were in there. " Just some clothes I got today" Naruto just being the curious one said" Oh cool, let me see." Hinata out of instinct yelled" No!" Naruto jumped back a bit not ever hearing Hinata yelling. She quickly said" Sorry, I just have you know, some personal stuff in here." Naruto blinked in confusion. Hinata then relised her cousin was right, Naruto can be dence at times. She blushed and said" You know ladies kind of clothes." Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. He then said" Sorry Hinata I had no idea, I won't ask of anything else you bring in." Hinata giggled" It's okay, I know you don't mean any harm." She blushed and said" It's one of the reasons why I love you." Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head and smiled" I ummm... guess we should get to bed.

Hinata was a little disappointed that Naruto didn't love her back, but then again like he said, he didn't know love, and she felt sad because of that. But she was still happy, because she could now be the one to teach him. They walked upstairs and he said" You can shower first." She nodded and went to the bathroom and started her shower. Naruto heard her say she loved him again and it gave his stomach butterflies. He didn't know why but when he looked at her all he could do was feel like he needed to protect her and care for her. He heard the water stop and she walked out of the bathroom. His jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing. It was a silk nightgown with fuzz right above her chest and he couldn't help but stare. He then said" I guess I'll take a shower and walked really fast by her. She was a little embarrassed by her night wear, but clothes were limited and she deep down hoped Naruto would maybe liked it. She sighed and got into bed and waited for Naruto. Naruto stood in the shower feeling rather turned on and didn't know why. Hinata was his girlfriend, but they just started dating and he shouldn't be feeling this, at least in his opinion. He finished his shower and got out and relised he didn't again have his nightwear with him. He put a towell around his waist and walked to his bedroom scared she would see how turned on he is.

He looked around to see Hinata in his bed, she seemed cuddled up with the blankets and he grabbed a pair a boxers and went back in the bathroom to put them on. He then went to his bedroom and said" Hinata" I'm getting in bed okay?" She giggled and said" It's your bed too silly, you don't have to let me know." He smiled and got in, but became really nervous remembering what she was wearing. Hinata began to speak" Naruto, thank you so much for letting me stay with you." He turned to her and said" Hinata, it's partly my fault with what happened to you and your father. It's the least I can do." She smiled and blushed" Hey y y Naruto, Umm... Since we are Um m m dating... I was wondering." He looked at her confused." She continued" I was just wondering if f could get a good n ni night kiss?" She closed her eyes out of embarrassment. Naruto dropped his mouth in suprise. She then said" O o o nl you want too." Naruto said" okay Hinata, Ummmm I'll try not to be bad at it." She was so happy and she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Naruto saw her and saw how cute she looked and he gulped and closed his eyes and moved close to her and put his lips on hers.

Hinata felt his lips on hers and she knew if she died, she would die happy. He was so gentle and was trempling, but then she put a hand on his face and he relaxed. She knew if she wanted this kiss to get better, she would have to make it happen. As he kissed her she put had her tougue press against his lips. At first he resisted and soon let her do what she wanted. As he felt her tougue inside his mouth, he returned the favor and knew this felt right. This went on for about ten mintues, and he felt urges and broke the kiss much to Hinata's dismay. He then smiled and said" Let's get some rest." She smiled and nodded and as much as he wanted to hold her, he knew the bulge in his pants would be a problem. Hinata woke up again late in the night, only this time it was because Naruto woke here up. It wasn't on purpose he was shaking and crying again, this time he muttered" I'm not a monster. Please stop kicking me!" Hinata knew a little about his past and how bad it was. But for adults to kick a little kid. Her heart has never ached this bad, even when her mother died. She started crying and slowly took Naruto's head into her lap like she did the night before. She just storked his head till he seemed to calm down and seemed at ease sleeping. She, however couldn't sleep. It hurt her too much knowing what he had to deal with. Her tears wouldn't stop, knowing people would kick a little kid like that. She needed to talk to Naruto tomorrow, to try to see if she could in anyway ease his past pain.

Hinata soon woke up feeling a little confused. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she noticed her and Naruto tangled up. She saw him sleeping but smiling, and she couldn't help but smile with him. She then felt something on her leg, and as she reached for it she heard him mumble her name. She then felt was was on her leg, and yanked her hand back. She turned bright red, knowing it was little Naruto poking her. She was embarrassed, but also curious and soon her hand crept lower getting near Naruto's member. Her hand reached it and she gulped and ran her fingers on it. Naruto kept smiling and seemed to enjoy it as he was sleeping. Hinata kept rubbing it until Naruto started moving. She moved her hand and decided she need to get out of bed, or she was going to molest Naruto further. She got up and looked back at Naruto who was smiling ear to ear, and she couldn't help but giggle. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. She then grabbed her toothbrush she grabbed next to the clothes area yesterday and brushed her teeth and she heard Naruto yawn really loud and heard him walking.

Naruto walked to the bathroom not thinking Hinata was in there and as he walked in she turned and saw him. His boxer shorts had something sticking straight out and Hinata turned red. Naruto looked at her for a quick second and realized what she was looking at. Naruto turned bright red and ran out of the bathroom yelling" Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean anything by that." Hinata laughed and kept brushing her teeth. Naruto was mortified and sat in the corner of the room with a dark aura around him. Hinata walked back to the room and saw him and was trying not to laugh. Naruto turned his head and saw her and he looked back down. Hinata walked over to him, come on Naruto it's not that bad. I heard that all guys wake up, ummm ittle e e excited." Hinata didn't know why she was stuttering again, but she was a giddy inside to say the least. Naruto was bright red and said" I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't want you to see that." She smiled and said" It's fine Naruto, it's your house and if you wanna umm show off, it's fine." Naruto snapped back" I wasn't showing off, it just get's that way when I get..." He stopped and Hinata laughed and said" Well I'll go get breakfest ready, while you take care of your little problem." Hinata walked off and Naruto yelled after her" It's not small!" Hinata about lost it laughing down the hall.

Naruto came downstairs somewhat grumpy and Hinata passed him a bowl of cearal. He took it and still seemed mad. Hinata said" I'm sorry Naruto, I know it's not your fault, it was just different then what I'm used too." Naruto stopped eating and looked at her with confusion. She smiled and said" I'm so used to everything being proper and orderly, but with you it's so random and fun." Naruto finally smiled and said" Yeah I guess I'm just still getting used to having someone live with me, and you know, having a girlfriend." There was a knock on the door and Naruto walked over and opened the door. There stood Kakashi reading his book as usual and looked up and said" Yo" Naruto glared at him and yelled" Why do you always have to read that damn thing! I'ts porn in reading fashion!" Kakashi then looked at Naruto and said" And you know this how?" Naruto blushed and Kakashi then saw Hinata in the back turning red. He smiled and said" It looks like your making your own version of this book." Naruto turned red and yelled" It's not like that!" Kakashi laughed and said" Well anything Tsunade needs to talk to you about a mission."

Naruto lost his anger and looked confused" What mission does granny Tsunade need?" Kakashi sighed" I'm not sure, but this rebuilding is cutting into all my reading." Naruto glared at Kakashi again, then he disappeared. Naruto grumbled and went back inside and saw Hinata by the counter with her hand over her mouth. Naruto stared at her and she lost it. She was laughing, to the point she had tears coming out. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy, then she slowly stopped." I'm sorry Naruto, it's just that you guys were so funny." Naruto smiled seeing Hinata laugh, he never saw laugh like that before today. He walked over to her and put his arm around her which made her stop smiling, due to shock." It's really good to see you laugh Hinata, I never saw you laugh before today." She smiled and as his arm hit by her ribs she squealed. He looked at her for a moment and grinned" You wouldn't happen to be ticklish now, are you Hinata?" Hinata gasped and shook her head. Naruto reach out his hands and had a wicked smile on his face. Hinata ran to the middle of the living room and said" Naruto, you wouldn't dare!" Naruto kept his smile up and said" I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I dare all."

Naruto cornered Hinata in a corner of the living room and he grabbed for her she side stepped him. But when she did he grabbed her foot and began tickling it. She howled in laughter and tried to get him off. He then pulled her to the floor softly but still tickling her and he reached her ribs and she was laughing to the point she couldn't breath. Naruto then yelled" You say uncle I'll let you go." Hinata yelled" Uncle, Uncle" Naruto stopped and was above her and looked into her eyes. He blushed and bent down and kissed her. Hinata was shocked at first, but closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. He slipped his tougue in her mouth and they stayed kissing for a few and when Naruto pulled up and said" Sorry, It felt right at the time." She smiled and said" I't feels right to me all the time." He smiled and stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up" He said" Well I better go see what granny needs, she may beat me if I make here wait any longer." Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek" I hope she's not to rough on you." Naruto blushed and turned to the door and said" Thank you Hinata, I'm glad you fell in love with a dobe like." He then ran off to the village and Hinata couldn't help but fill with happiness.

Naruto started for the village and realized that he wasn't sure where the hokage was and decided to go into his sage mode and felt her in the middle of the village. He ran to where to where she was." Granny I heard you had a mission for me." She looke up and sighed" Yes, the sand village has been our main source of help and all the Kazekage has asked is to see you." Naruto blinked and smiled" Okay doesn't seem so bad, but can I ask for someone to go with me." Tsunade looked at him knowing they couldn't spare much. She then asked" Well it depends Naruto, we are trying to rebuild so people are limited." Naruto blushed and said" Hinata." Tsunade looked at him for a minute and said" Fine, but only her, we have too much to do to spare anyone else." Naruto did his thumb up pose and ran off and Tsunade couldn't help but smile.

Naruto needed to find Hinata and so he went back to sage mode and saw she was on the outskirts of the village. He ran to her and yelled" Hinata we have a mission." She looked at him happy and confused" What mission?" He smiled," they need to visit Gaara in the sand village." She smiled and said" okay let's get going." They gathered a few things and headed out. As they walked Naruto talked about the crazy time he had with Jiraiya. The sun was starting to set and Naruto suggested they set up camp. Hinata nodded in agreement. They got a fire going and Hinata need to talk to Naruto" Hey Naruto, you dont have to tell me, but I was wondering about you childhood." Naruto stared at the fire, he knew he didn't want to talk about it. But something about Hinata made him try" He said" Okay, what did you want to know?" Hinata didn't know how to awnser thay and said" Well last night you had a night mare. You said you were not a mosnster. An d dd you were b b being k k icked." Hinata was crying and she ran to Naruto and begged him to just to tell her about his past.

Naruto looked down and said" The worst pain I can remember was when a few villagers tied me up and starting stabbing me. They started with my leg and I yelled. They then stabbed my shoulder and that's when a anbu person came and stopped them. But the worst pain was seeing kids go home with thier parents. I wanted to know what that was like." Hinata was still crying and hugged Naruto. She said between sobs" Naruto, I lost my mom and watched my dad turn to hate me. But what you had to deal with. I'ts so sad. I'm so sorry Naruto." Hinata clinged onto I'm like she she was going to die if she let go. He just hugged her and said" Hey, let's get some rest okay." She nodded and they got ready for bed and they got into the one tent they had and Hinata felt like she needed to say something. Naruto, I need to tell you something, please don't get mad," Naruto looked at her confused knowing he would have a hard time getting mad at her.

Hinata started turning red and said" Well in the morning I I I'm um m m sorta touched your thing." Naruto looked at her for a minute then realized what she was talking about. He turned dark red and she said" I'm really sorry, I , I , I just was curious and it was poking my leg." Naruto was turned over in his sleeping bag and said" Well it's only fair if I touch you." Naruto wasn't sure what he meant by that when he said it. But then he heard Hinata moving around and she said" Okay, My shirt's off so you can feel me." Naruto thought he was going to die. Of course deep down he wanted to touch Hinata in that way. But the other side of him thought he would be perverted. He then noticed Hinat scooted closer to him. She was shaking and he rolled over over. He slowly pulled his hands up to her chest. It felt like forever but then her he reached her breast, and thought it was the best feeling in the world. He rubbed over her nipple, and Hinata moaned. Naruto kept rubbing and Hinat kept moaning, then he felt his pants tighten and it was harder then he ever knew. He soon let go of her chest and said" okay, I guess were even. Let's get some sleep." Hinata pouted a bit because he was touching her and she has never felt so turned on in her life. Soon she saw Naruto fall asleep, and though she was mad about being turned on, she knew he wanted her, just very slowly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was surrounded by a group of people with hate in their eyes. They were yelling at him and he stood in a middle of room crying. One person grabbed him and tied him up, then pulled out a knife. The man smiled" I hope you suffer demon." He then jammed the knife into his leg, and Naruto screamed out in pain. The man smiled as he slowly pulled out the blade and jammed into Naruto's shoulder. The scream from Naruto could be heard from a mile away. That's when Hinata woke up with tears on her face. She still had a hard time dealing with what Naruto had to put up with as a young kid. She noticed he was laying on her lap with his arms around her waist. She smiled as this was the first time she saw him not having a nightmare. He seemed so peaceful, but then he turned his head and was face down into Hinata's crotch. She turned bright red and couldn't help but moan. Naruto was breathing and it kept her getting more turned on. She was so turned on she actually had a orgasm and passed out. Naruto woke up a little confused on where he was and noticed he was on Hinata's lap.

Naruto shot up and looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She really looked beautiful and made his downstairs swell up. He got out of his tent as quiet as he could and looked around and decided to get things ready for them to leave soon. Hinata soon woke up and realized what happened before she passed out. She walked out of the tent and saw Naruto and he smiled at her" I hope you don't mind instant ramen. It's the only thing I pack when camping." Hinata smiled and said" I'm okay with that." They ate the ramen and packed up ready to move on. Not much was said and they started walking to the sand village. As they were walking Hinata said" Hey, Um m m Naruto could we could w you k k know h h hold hands?" Naruto looked at her blankly for a minute and smiled and said" Sure, I think I've seen couples do that before." As he held out his hand, Hinata couldn't help but beam with excitment knowing this was the first person she has done this with. But it was also the only person she did want to do this with.

Naruto held out his hand and she grabbed onto it and they stayed that way for a while. Hinata finally said" Hey, Naruto I was wondering about the fox demon inside you." Naruto turned to her with surprise. Mainly cause anyone who talked to him about the nine tails, they did with with fear or anger. But Hinata had asked him with concern, so he said" What about about him?" She then said" Well I know he attacked the village many years ago, but does anyone know why?" Naruto looked away confused. He never did know why the fox did attack. She then added" I was just thinking maybe he shared the same abuse as you, and that's why he did what he did." Naruto's mind was spinning, he never did ask why the fox attacked the village. The fox always seemed so full of hatred and though Naruto never attacked the village or felt hate like the fox did. Maybe the fox had to deal with more then what he needed to. The fox spoke up and said" Hey kid, keep this girl in your life." Naruto was back in his own mind with the nine tails. Naruto then asked" Why?" The nine tails didn't smile like he normally did but looked to the side and said" She cares about you pup, more then anyone I've seen since your parents."

Naruto couldn't believe what the fox just said, it was the first positive thing he told him in his life. Naruto left his mind world and looked at Hinat and smiled" I don't why he attacked, but I do know you made him seem like you more. Hinata blushed not knowing what that meant. Naruto and Hinata kept walking for a while longer in silence and Naruto spoke up." Hey Hinata, why did you grow your hair out? I know when we were younger you had it short." Hinata blushed and said" I knew that girls wanted to grow their hair out long cause that's what Sasuke liked. I wanted to keep it short to show I didn't like him. But then he left and it seemed all the girls stopped caring about his taste so I grew mine out. Naruto looked down and said" So I guess it was to get my attention. I'm sorry Hinata, I know I was the only one who didn't notice." Hinata shook her head and smiled" At first I was hoping you would notice me, but then I knew it wouldn't be my hair to make you notice me, but me trying to get stronger."

Naruto smiled and said" You have gotten stronger, you stood up to the most powerful person the leaf village ever faced. Not only that, I have never seen you back down. When you fought Neji, I knew you were a great ninja. Hinata blushed and was feeling all sorts of happiness knowing that the love of her life was praising her. Naruto tightened the grip no her hand and said" Hinata, you are a great ninja and a better person, and I'm just sorry I never noticed before." She then hugged his arm and said" Just hearing you say that made it all worth it. All I wanted was for you to notice me, and since you do know, I couldn't be more happy." Naruto smiled and said" I notice the most beautiful person in all the world." hinata just grabbed his arm tighter feeling like she was on top of the world. Soon a village came into view and Naruto yelled" There it is! The sand village, let's go meet Gaara, he would be so proud of me finding a cute girlfriend." Hinata was so happy how Naruto said that, that she was his girlfriend and he was proud of her and so they headed off to the village hidden in the sands.

Naruto and Hinata soon reached the gates of the sand village. A guard at the entrance smiled and said" Welcome Naruto, the Kazekage will be happy your here." Naruto smiled and took Hinata's hand and they walked through the town. Hiniata noticed it seemed like their village, lots kids running around, shops all over. Not that she expected it to be too different but it just seemed so much the same to where it was ruled by the same person. Naruto led them both to a building that was like a big round orb and they walked through. They walked up to the counter and a lady sitting down looked up and smiled" Hey Naruto, good to see you. I hear your the big hero of your village." Naruto put his hand behind his head and said" I just did what I had to." She smiled and looked Hinata" And who is this young lady?" Naruto blushed and said" This is um my girlfriend Hinata." The lady's mouth dropped and jumped up and grabbed Hinata's hand" I'm so happy to meet you! Naruto is so lucky to have such a beautiful girl." Naruto glared at her" And what is that supposed to mean?" Hinata smiled and said" Actually, I'm the lucky one."

The lady just beamed" Well I'm sure the Kazekage would love to see you, I'll show you to him." Naruto and Hinata started walking up the stairs that spiraled up. As they reached the top there was a huge door that must have been ten feet tall and ten feet wide. The lady knocked and heard a very monotone voice" Come in." The lady opened the door and said" Lord Kazekage, Naruto is here to see you." Gaara raised his head and said" Thank you Kisume." She then bowed and left. Naruto smiled and walked over to Gaara" It's good to see you Gaara, it's been a few months." Temari came from a filing cabinet and yelled" That's Kazekage to you." Naruto smuggly looked at her and said" Jeez, what's got you all in a bad mood." She glared at him and Gaara spoke" Temari, Naruto is more then entitled to use my name, he is a friend." Naruto looked at Temari and stuck out his tougue and Hinata laughed. Temari then looked at her and said" And who might you be." Hinata stopped laughing and said" I'm Hinata, nice to meet you both." Naruto then smiled and said" Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Temari's eyes shot wide open and even Gaara got wide eyed.

Temari ran over and grabbed Hinata's hand" I can't believe your with him, your way to cute." Naruto yelled" Why does everybody think I can't have a pretty girlfriend?" Temari glared at Naruto and said" Because your head is so thick it make's Gaara's sand seem like water." Naruto and Temari just kept glaring at each other and Gaara then stood up. He walked in front of Hinata and said" You gave Naruto a healing ointment at the chuunin exams correct?" Hinata blushed and nodded. Gaara then asked" You have liked Naruto for a long time havn't you?" Hinata nodded again. Gaara did something he doesn't do very often and smiled and said" I'm counting on you to take care of him, he's a very dear friend of mine." Hinata was in awe because last time she saw him, he seemed so cold and never saw him smile. Temari then whispered something in Hinata's ear that made her go bright red and Naruto glared at Termari." What did you say to her?" Temari laughed and said" Oh, I just asked what positions you and her have tried." Naruto turned red and yelled" That's none of your damn business!" Temari laughed and said" Oh come on, me and Shikamaru have tried all sorts of things, no reason for you two to hold back."

Hinata was blushing so bright red, she thought she was going to pass out. Gaara then cleared his throat and said" Anyway Naruto I heard what you did for your village and I'm very happy for you." Naruto smiled and said" Yeah, I wanted to protect my village, just like you did. I did have some help from Hinata." Naruto looked over to her and smiled. Gaara then said" Well I just wanted to see you my friend, I hope you at least stay the night here before you head back, and also since you have have a girlfriend, I will have our best restaurant have you both for dinner on us of course. Naruto smiled and put his hand behind his head, I think we can do that." Gaara also said" There's also a clothes shop nearby." Gaara sat down and signed something and handed it to Naruto and said" This is going to get you and Hinata something nice to wear and you may keep the clothes." Naruto smiled and said" Thnaks Gaara, I owe you." Gaara smiled and shook his head" No my friend, I owe you." I have some more work to do, but I will see you off tomorrow." Naruto bowed and said" Thanks again Kazekage." He winked and grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out.

Naruto and Hinata found the shop that Gaara mentioned and they looked around. Hinata smiled as she saw all the dresses, they seemed much more open then the dresses she was used too. She saw a purple dress that was had two straps on top and was made of silk. Naruto walked up behind her and said" I think you would look beautiful in this dress." She blushed and said" You really think so Naruto?" He smiled and said" Well no matter what I think you look beautiful." She smiled so wide she thought her face was going to stretch out. She grabbed the dress and her and Naruto put their stuff on the counter and Naruto gave the guy at the counter the note Gaara gave them. The man at the counter smiled and said" I think you both will look great in these, have a wonderful date." Naruto and Hinata blushed and walked out. As they walked out Termari ran up to them and said" Sorry Gaara forgot, but the hotel over next to the restaurant is where you guys will be staying. And ya know getting it on." Naruto was about to yell but she then ran off and he just mumbled to himself. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and said" Well, should we go get ready?" She smiled and nodded.

Back at the hidden leaf village Danzo sat in a chair and stared at the ground. He was so close of becoming hokage, and knew he had to make the demon child pay. He called to one of his servants and said" I will soon have a plan in order, but in case it doesn't go as I want, I need to make sure things are taken care of here. I may have to leave the village for a while if things don't go the way I want them. I'll need you to make sure my absence isn't affected to our group." The servant nodded and Danzo dismissed him. Danzo then thought" The Hyuga girl must die as well. At least I can make good of her eyes. I just need to be sure my plan b doesn't fail, or my life may be in danger. Danzo thought he heard someone nearby, but as he scanned, he saw no one, plus nobody but he and his personal servants knew of this cave. He smiled and got ready to plan his attack.

Naruto and Hinata found the hotel they were staying in and found their room and Hinata headed to the bathroom and started the shower. Naruto heard the water and couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This was going to be the first date he's ever been on. He must have asked Sakura over a hundred times to go on a date with him, but she kept saying no. He didn't know what he saw in her, yeah she was pretty, but to him Hinata was much more beautiful. And she was a lot nicer, and it made him wish he noticed her a lot sooner. The water stopped and he waited for a few and she stepped out of the bathroom in her new dress. Naruto was in complete awe, she looked like a princess and he couldn't stop staring at her. She had on some light eye shadow and some sparkling lip gloss on, and her hair was in a bun. She blushed and said" Do you think this is too much?" Naruto had to shake his gaze and smiled" No, you look amazing, I almost feel like I'm outta my league." She smiled" Well the bathroom is yours if you want to get ready." He nodded and walked to the bathroom and got into the shower.

While Naruto was in the bathroom she grabbed a bottle of perfume she made while back home. She found plants to make it and hoped Naruto would like it. Naruto soon stepped out of the bathroom in his new clothes. Hinata looked at him and couldn't believe how good he looked, he was wearing dark blue jeans and button up orange shirt. He even put some stuff in his hair to make it look less messy. Naruto put his hand behind his head" I know I don't look as good as you, but I tried." She smiled and shook her" You look amazing, I don't know how I ended up so lucky with you." Naruto smiled and said" I think I'm the lucky one, but let's go a head and head out." She nodded and they left the hotel. They walked to the restaurant and as soon as they got inside Naruto couldn't believe how nice it was. He knew the leaf village had nice restaurants, but never had any reason to go to them. A waiter greeted them and bowed and said" You must be the two guest the kazekage spoke of, please right this way. They both followed and Naruto was still nervous for some reason. He felt like this was something Hinata was used to and he wasn't and it made him feel uneasy.

They got to the table and the waiter pulled out the chair for Hinata and she sat down and Naruto sat down. The waiter then set down the menus and asked them what they wanted to drink" Naruto said water, Hinata asked for ice tea and the waiter bowed and walked away. Hinata knew something was bothering Naruto because of how quiet he was. He looked at his menu and she said" Something wrong Naruto?" He twinged and said" I just never been to a nice restaurant before, it's seems a little much I guess. Sorry Not trying to bum things down." Hinata smiled and said" Well Naruto, I don't care if it's at the ramen shop you love, a picnic, or just me cooking dinner for you at home, any date with you is going to mean the world to me. Naruto smiled and felt a little better and said" Okay then help me pick out something to eat, I don't see any ramen anywhere. Hinata laughed and she pointed out some pork loin he might like. They ate sharing some stories of their early days and soon it came time to leave and Naruto pulled out his wallet to pay and the waiter said" No, this is all on the kazekage, you owe nothing. Naruto bowed and him and Hinata went back to their hotel.

They got to their hotel room and Naruto said" Well they left us one bed, you can have it, unless, you know, wanna share." She smiled and said" Of course, we share your bed, and it would be no different. He smiled and they got ready for bed, she went to the bathroom and he changed out of his clothes. He still didn't have any night clothes to sleep in so he had no choice but to sleep in his boxers. He got into bed and she came out of the bathroom and was wearing her nightgown and he already felt himself hardening. She got into bed next to him and they stayed quiet for a few and she found herself the courage to ask" Hey Naruto?" He looked at her and she continued" I , um know we are dating, and I, I , I was wondering if um I can touch you again?" She kind of yelled the last part out from being so embarrassed. Naruto was dumbfounded, so much he couldn't a her back answer her back. He then just nodded not knowing what she fully meant by that, but deep down he was excited. She then slowly rubbed his stomach and her hand on him was enough to make him groan.

Hinata slowly moved her hand down shaking until she found the harded shaft in his boxers. He lost all train of thought when she reached his hard member. She was slowly touching it and it was driving him crazy. She saw him react and decided to get bolder and put her hand inside of his boxers and began to stroke him. He couldn't keep his eyes open, and just leaned his head back moaning in pleasure. She kept stroking and he soon had a look on his face and said" Hinarta I'm going to..." He stopped and realized it was too late and he came all over Hinata's hand. She looked at him as he seemed drained and said" I hope you enjoyed it." He smiled and said" I loved every second of it. Is there um something I can do for you." She blushed knowing she wanted to but wasn't sure she could handle it." I could try, but because I'm so sensitive I might pass out, so don't be mad if I do." He smiled and said" It's really hard to be mad at you Hinata." She smiled and took his hand and guided it to her nether regions. Naruto felt something warm and wet and Hinata was already almost screaming in pleasure. She then whispered " Right there, Naruto rub there." Naruto did what he was told and kept rubbing that spot. It felt like a little nub and kept rubbing and he heard Hinata yell out and he felt more liquid running along his fingers and he looked up. She was out cold and he smiled and kissed her cheek. " Good night my Hinata." He soon fell asleep next to her


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata woke up seeing the sun shine through and felt Naruto's arms wrapped around her. She couldn't help but smile. She looked at his face and he just had his smile that made her all giddy inside. Soon there was knock at the door and Hinata was startled. Naruto lifted his head up looking like he was still half asleep and got out of bed. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. There was Termari and she looked at Naruto with a confused look and said" It's almost noon and your just waking up." She smiled" Did you have a late night with your girlfriend? Did she do the thing I told her about?" Naruto then was fully awake and was blushing thinking about last night. " I told you, it's none of your damn business!" Tamari sighed" Whatever anyway, we have a wagon with supplies leaving to your village and Gaara wanted to know if you wanted to hitch a ride. You guys should make it before the sun sets tonight. Naruto nodded" That would be great." She said" It's gonna leave in twenty mintues, so make sure you and your sex partner are ready." Naruto was about to yell but she was already walking off. He closed the door and walked back to the bed where Hinata was blushing red. Naruto smiled" Hey, did you hear about our ride?" She nodded and Naruto scooted next to her and smiled" Thanks for last night, it was amazing. Hinata blushed and said" Me too Naruto."

They soon got all there stuff packed up and got to the front gate of the sand village where Gaara and a wagon was waiting. Naruto walked up and said" Sorry we're late." Gaara simply nodded and said" I'm happy you came to visit Naruto, I know it may seemed like a worthless trip, but I needed to see you after saving your village." Naruto smiled and said" No problem Gaara, any time I can visit a friend it something awesome to me. Plus, thanks to you Hinata and I got to go on our first date." Gaara then smiled and said" Yeah, I'm glad you guys have each other, I really think you guys make an amazing couple. Naruto smiled and Gaara said" Well it's time I get back to work and you guys should head back, I'm sure they need the hero of the hidden leaf village back." Gaara then put out his hand for a hand shake, but Naruto then walked up and hugged him. Gaara was taken back at first but then embaced his friend and Naruto said" Thanks for all your help Gaara." Gaara then said" No, thank you Naruto, like I said, I owe you more then you'll ever owe me. Naruto soon let go of his hug and bowed and he grabbed Hinata's hand and they got on the wagon and were off.

Hinata was really quiet during thier ride. She seemed really deep in thought and Naruto asked" Everything okay Hinata?" She looked up and smiled" I'm fine, just thinking." He looked at her intensive and asked " About?" She looked back down and said" Well you were able to get the Hokage out of a coma, and the Kazekage out of coma. How come not me?" Naruto looked up at the sky and said" In order for me to enter a person's mind like that, I have to know them really well. I've known Gaara for a long time and we've had so much in common being a jinchuuriki. And with Granny Tsunade, we grew close over the years from her taking a liking to me. She's almost like a mother figure to me." Naruto looked at Hinata and she looked a little sad so he quickly said" I just never knew you Hinata, But now that we've been together, I'm sure I could get you out of a coma too." She smile and grabbed his arm" I know you could Naruto, thank you." Soon the sun was starting to set and the village came into to view and as the wagon pulled up Naruto and Hinata got out. Naruto grabbed her by the hand and said" Granny's not expecting us back for at least a day, lets go home and spend some time together. Hinata felt a little guilty for doing that, but she nodded knowing this was Naruto and he had a point. She nodded and they headed back to his house.

The got home and decided to eat a quick dinner and were getting ready for bed. They got into bed and as they got in each side Hinata said" Hey, Naruto, mind if I hold onto you as we sleep?" Naruto scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her." You don't have to ask, babe, of course you can hold on to me." She beamed and soon fell asleep with him right after. As they slept there was a loud knocking at Naruto's door. It was so loud he was fully awake when it happened and walked up to the door and saw Sakura standing there looking angry. She yelled" Naruto you dimwit, you got back and didn't report to Tsunade." He put his hand behind his head and said" Yeah it was late and I wanted to get home and relax. Sakura sighed and said" Fine but She wants to see you now and tell Hinata to go about her duties with plant gathering." Sakura then walked off and Naruto closed the door and walked back to his room. He looked at Hinata and smiled guess we're gonna have to get back to work, Sakura said Tsunade wants you back on plant duty and I have to visit her." Hinata smiled and Naruto started to get dressed and said" Guess I'll head out." He then got a little daring and walked up and kissed her on the lips and said" I'll see you later." He then walked out the front door leaving her blushing and happy.

Naruto walked to the area where Tsunade was and she did not look happy and it made him kind of cringe knowing she was gonna yell at him and as he got closer she noticed him. She yelled" Naruto you idiot! Why didn't you tell me you got back already?" He put his hands up and said" We got back late last night and went back to my house for dinner and sleep I swear." She soon let out a big sigh and said" Fine, I guess I can let it slide, But I need you to get with Yamado to keep rebuilding. He nodded and she pointed to where he was at and Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up and ran off. Tsunade couldn't help but smile knowing how much he has grown and how much she has come to think of him as a son. Meanwhile Hinata got ready and left the house and headed to where the rest of the plant people were. Most were just some town folk who sold herbs and stuff and she jumped right in to help. As she was picking she noticed the others were soon dropping to the ground. She then felt light headed and fell, and right before she closed her eyes she saw a man with a bandage over his face and before she passed out muttered" Naruto, help.

Naruto was helping Yamato when Sakura came running up to Naruto. Naruto looked at her confused and she said" Tsunade needs to see you right now." Naruto asked why but Sakura said" She didn't say but it's urgent." Naruto nodded and followed her to where Tsunade was. As soon as Naruto got there he saw Hiashi there and felt anger fill him. Naruto walked up and said" You wanted to see me Granny." He then glared at Hiashi who just kept his arms crossed and eyes closed. Tsunade looked at Naruto and said" Naruto something has happened, and before I tell you, I need you to remain calm." Naruto felt confused and worried. She sighed heavy and continued" A group of people were picking plants and were put under a genjustsu of sleep, Hinata was among the group." Naruto felt less worried and said" Well if she's just asleep, I'm sure we can wake her up." Tsunade looked at Naruto intensely and said" Hinata was not there, she has been kidnapped." Naruto felt his chest tighten and rage feel in him. Naruto then yelled" Well we have to find her!" Tsunade sighed" We don't know how Naruto, there's no trail on where she is, chances are the attacker heard of our village being in shambles and took her for her eyes."

Hiashi then spoke up and said" My apoligies Hogekage, if she was still with me, this wouldn't have happened." Naruto felt more anger rise in him. Hiashi continued" I would hate to see another village take one of our kekkei genkai and use it against us." Naruto lost it and yelled" That's all you care about, you fucking bastard! She's your daughter and is missing and may be killed!" Naruto looked to the side" Does she mean nothing to you?" Hiashi said" She's a ninja, she knows the risk." Naruto glared" If you feel this way, why did you even have kids? I wonder how much Hinata's mother would hate you right now if she was alive." Hiashi lost it and yelled" How dare you talk about my dead wife like that you demon brat." Tsunade had enough and yelled" Enough both of you! Naruto, I'm going to do everything I can to try and find a way to track her down." Naruto bit down on his tougue and felt it bleed. He then bowed and simply walked out knowing there wasn't anything he could do.

Naruto walked slowly to his house feeling lost. He never felt this alone in his life, all he wanted was for Hinata to greet him at the front door with her smile. He walked up to his door and found a note attached to it. It read" Dear Naruto I have your precious girl, come to the waterfall 2 miles east from the village and walk through and you will find us. But do not tell anyone, or she will die." Naruto gripped the paper and knew what he was going to do and started east of the village. He found the waterfall the note mentioned and before he went inside decided to go into sage mode. When he did, he walked through the waterfall and saw a few cliffs and saw two figures above him. He heard a voice" As impulsive as ever I see." Naruto soon saw Hinata tied up and Danzo above her with a knife to her throat. Anger built up inside him and soon he felt the kybuubi's power start to take over and Danzo held the knife and said" If you want her to live, I suggest you calm down." Naruto felt his anger slowly fade, but not of his own doing and he asked" What do want Danzo?" Danzo smiled and said" What I wanted was to be Hogkage, but you took that away by reviving Tsuande. But there is a way to make it up to me to where I can spare the girl."

Naruto felt all his anger slip away and said" I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt her." He saw Hinata's eyes and they were full of fear and Naruto knew he would do anything to try and save her. Danzo smiled and said" Good, first I want to play a game. I'll pick an area where to stab her, and you may choose to have me stab her, or stab yourself there." Naruto yelled out" Don't you fucking touch her." Danzo pulled the knife tight to her throat and said" I wont have to as long as you agree to do what I say." Naruto stood down and Danzo smiled" First I will start right here." He put the knife and Hinata's thigh and Naruto slowly pulled out his kunai and pointed at his leg and Danzo yelled" Do it now, or else she will." Naruto then plunged it weapon in his leg Hinata was gagged and bound but felt tears slidding down see her love do this for her wanting it all to stop. Naruto yelled out in pain as blood ran down his leg. Danzo then slid the knife to her shoulder and pointed to it. So Naruto then jabbed his kunai in his shoulder and yelled out, as he did he heard Hinata muffle through her gag. Naruto smiled and said" It's okay Hinata, I wont let him hurt you." Hinata kept crying and Danzo then held his knife to her chest." This is it Naruto, time for you to die, stab yourself in the heart and she will be let go." Hinata's eyes got wide and looked straight at Naruto who steadied his blade near his heart.

Naruto didn't want to die, but if it was to save Hinata, he would do it a thousands times over. He looked at Hinata and smiled" Thank you Hinata, I couldn't have asked for a better person in my life and I know now what it means to love someone." Hinata eyes got even wider and Naruto said" I love you Hinata." He then pushed his kunai into his chest. He felt a pain, but it wasn't is in chest, it was his hand. He saw a dog latched on and looked up to see Danzo fly back away from Hinata. As Danzo flew away he did a one handed signal and yelled out" Wind Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto saw Hinata get hit with something and blood coming out her side. He then saw Kakashi and jumped up to where Hinata was and knelt down beside her. Blood was pouring out her side and Naruto was in a panic. He then saw himself inside his mind and the nine tails in front of him" Naruto yelled" I don't have time you!" The fox stuck his nose close to the gate and said" If you want her to live touch my nose, then touch where she's bleeding." Naruto asked" Why should I trust you?" The nine tails yelled" If you want this girl to live, you will do as I say!" Naruto was taken back by this. Why would the nine tails care if Hinata died. Naruto decided not to argue and put his hand the his nose. Naruto then opened his eyes and saw Hinata and put his hand on where she was bleeding.

Naruto saw a red glow come out of his hand and blood stop coming out. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto and smiled. Naruto started crying and said" I thought I was going to lose you." Naruto shot up and noticed Kakashi walk over and said" Danzo got away, I knew he was up to something when I found a underground part of the village." To think he would do this, I can't understand it." Naruto said" Thank you Kakashi, you saved both of us." Kakashi smiled and said" I guess it makes us even, after all you saved me from death before. I have to report to Tsunade about this. Can you take care of her from here." Naruto nodded and Kakashi vanished. Hinata was about to get up, but Naruto scooped her up bridal style and said" Let's go home Hinata." She nodded and put her head against his chest. She felt his heart beat and all that happened, felt happier then she ever felt. Naruto had finally said he loved me she thought. Naruto carried her to the house and laid her on the bed and took her coat off and pulled the covers near her face and said" Get some sleep, you had a rough day." She looked at him with worry and asked" Where are you going?" He smiled and took off all his clothes except his boxers and said" I'm not going anywhere Hinata." She hugged him and was asleep in seconds, and he fell asleep soon after.

It was in the middle of the night when Naruto woke up. He went to the bathroom and as he finished up, he went inside his mind and stood in front of the fox. He said" Hey nine tails?" The kyuubi shifted and said" what do you need pup?" Naruto was confused, it seemed like the nine tails had no anger or hatred in his voice. Naruto then said" I know you may not care, but thank you for helping save Hinata. But I have to ask, why?" The kyuubi got closer to the cage and said" Well if you want to know, then I must tell you the full story, are you prepared to listen?" Naruto nodded and he continued" The attack on the village was me years ago, but someone was controlling me. I believe your people would call him Madara Uchiha." Naruto's eyes shot wide and was about to say something, but the nine tails cut him off and said" I know, to everyone he should be dead, and honestly I don't know if it was actually him. But he said that's who he was and he controlled me to attack the village."

Naruto was in shock to say the least and he had so many things running through his mind but the kyuubi continued" I know there will be a lot of questions from you, just wait till I finish and I'll answer them for you." Naruto nodded and he continued" Before I attacked, I was sealed inside a women named Kushina Uzumaki, your mother." Naruto couldn't believe it, he felt like his mind was going to explode and as much as he wanted to ask the nine tails so many things, he just let him go on. The nine tails sighed" It seemed Madara knew that during child birth, that's when the seal that keeps me trapped would weaken and unleashed me. It's true I was angry about being trapped, and had so much hatred to your village. When I was sealed inside you that's when I lost control of myself, when the villagers treated you the way they did, all I felt was rage and anger. That's why all I wanted was to be free and you to be dead along with everyone around dead as well. Then you met her, and when you guys were together I felt what you did for the first time in a long time, and that's love." She brought me back from me being a true monster, whenever you were with her all my hatred faded. So in the end, that's why I helped save her."

Naruto thought he was going to pass out from everything he just heard and just stared at the fox with a blank stare. The fox smiled and said" I will answer your questions, but I since your needed else where. Go take care of her and I will talk to you tomorrow pup." Naruto soon left his mind in a panic and walked to his room. He saw Hinata rolled up crying hugging a pillow. Naruto felt so sad for her and crawled back into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed on to him for dear life and said" Naruto please...Stop, your hurting yourself." Naruto rubbed her back and whispered" Shhhhh it's okay, I'm fine baby." She stopped crying and shot up and yelled" Naruto!" She looked down and saw Naruto staring at her with worry, and she couldn't hold it anymore and hugged him and sobbed." I I thought I was going to lose you Naruto. You got hurt because of me, I I I'm suc failure." Naruto hugged her and said" Your not a failure Hinata. Your the girl who saved my life." She sniffled and said" If I was stronger I wouldn't have been caught and you wouldn't have had to hurt yourself or try to..." Her crying wouldn't let her finish and Naruto felt bad and just held her as she cried.

Naruto soon felt her calm down from crying and said" Hey Hinata, remember back in the academy and I couldn't even make one clone?" Hinata nodded and he continued" I knew I was a failure but made sure I would give it my all, even if I failed at it. I messed up so many times it wasn't funny. A few times it almost cost me my life, or the life of my teammates. But each time I learned from my failures so I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. But what I learned from each failure as well was My teammates and I were still alive so I have nothing to regret. Just like now, You and I are still alive and I know you don't know it, but you also saved the nine tails." Hinata looked at Naruto's deep blue eyes and felt nothing but happiness. He knew just what to say to always to make her feel better. She smiled and hugged him tight and said" I love you so much Naruto." He squeezed back and said" I love you too Hinata." They soon fell asleep in eachother's arms with a smile on both their faces.

Hinata woke up and she noticed Naruto wasn't beside her, he was above her laying sideways and she had her head rested on his stomach. She giggled knowing Naruto had weird sleeping patterns. Kiba would say how Naruto would wake him by kicking him or punching when sleeping. She was just glad he seemed at peace. It had been a few nights since him having nightmares and it made her happy. She then felt her stomach rumble, it had been almost a full day since she ate and decided to get up to fix some food. She slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She went to the cabinets and sighed as all she saw was cereal and instant ramen. He then laughed thinking if Naruto kept eating like this, he would turn into ramen. She then fixed some ramen and cereal knowing she was starving and ate it all down. Soon she heard Naruto come down the stairs rubbing his eyes and said in a slow tired voice" Good morning Hinata." She smiled and said" Good morning Naruto, want some breakfest?" He just nodded and sat down and yawned. She giggled and poured him a bowl of cereal and looked at him and smiled which with a spoonful of food made him smile as well.


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS FOR ALL WHO FOLLOW AND WHO HAVE FAVORITED. I WILL KEEP GOING THANKS TO YOU GUYS :D

Naruto and Hinata sat and ate making small talk and there came a knock at the door. Naruto walked to the door and opened it and saw Kakashi" Yo Naruto, Tsunade would like to see Hinata and yourself." Naruto nodded and said" Just give us a few minutes and we'll go see her." Kakashi then said" Sorry but due to what has happened I have to escort you both there." Naruto wanted to argue, but thought about what did happen and how serious it was and nodded. He turned to Hinata and said" Guess we need to go visit granny, go ahead and get ready first and I'll get ready when your done." Hinata nodded and went to the bedroom. When the door closed Kakashi hit Naruto on the head" What the hell was that for?" Naruto lashed out": Kakashi glared at Naruto" I can't believe you tried to kill yourself." Naruto looked down and said" I didn't want to, but if it was to save Hinata, the choice was simple." Kakashi sighed and said" That's why I had Pakkun bite you to stop. But I guess if i was in your shoes I would have done the same." He smiled and said" But I still needed to hit you for it, I don't want to lose another teammate." Naruto heard some saddness in his voice knowing he was meaning Sasuke.

Soon Hinata walked out and walked to the front door and Naruto smiled at her and walked back to his room. Hinata looked at Kakashi and said" Um Kakashi, thank you for saving us." Kakashi smiled and said" No, thank you Hinata. I think Naruto having you will help him in many ways." She smiled and Naruto walked out of his room and they all headed to where Tsunade was. The three soon walked to where Tsunade was, she was going through some papers and let out a big sigh knowing all the work that needs to be done. She soon saw Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi all walk up and she excused all the ninjas around except for one and that was Hinata's father Hiashi. Naruto felt anger filling him as they walked up. Tsunade then said" Well, now that everyone is here, we need to discuss some things. First is that Danzo has become a rouge ninja, he has escaped and is on the run." Naruto heard his name and felt so much hatred knowing what he did to Hinata. She continued" Also Hiashi has made a request." Naruto and Hinata looked at him and Hiashi spoke up" I would like you, Hinata to come by later on today to discuss some things." Hinata was at a loss for words, it has been a few days since she spoke to her former father.

Naruto spoke up" Why would she want to discuss anything with you, you abandoned her." Hiashi spoke and said" That's why I didn't make it a demand, I just requested it." Naruto stood down and he continued" I simple wish to talk and you may bring Naruto with you." Hinata was surpised that he said the last part and she said" Okay Hiashi, I will stop by later today." Hiashi bowed and walked off. Naruto felt his fists clench and Tsunade spoke" Naruto, you need to remain calm in this, I know your angry, but you must stay quiet in this, unless Hiashi gets physical, just stay quiet." Naruto thought for a second and nodded. Tsunade then said" Okay so, some time today go speak with him, in the mean time you guys have the day off." Naruto and Hinata nodded and walked off. As they walked it stayed quiet as they both had a lot to think about. Naruto finally spoke up and said" You okay with this Hinata?" She looked down and said" I'm not sure, but since he said you could be there, I feel better about it." He put his arm around her and said" I'll always be there for you." When he put his arm around her, she felt happy, and more relaxed. Naruto smiled and said" I know, how about we go get some ramen, before we go talk to your father, the ramen shop is opened back up." She smile and said" I would love too."

They soon walked to the new ramen shop and they went inside and sat down and Ichiraku turned and smile" My favorite customer, good to see our hero come eat in our new shop." Naruto blushed and put his hand behind his head and just smiled" Ichiraku then noticed Hinata and said" Well well well, who is this lovely young lady you brought?" Naruto blushed again and said" This is my girlfriend Hinata." The shop owner smiled and said" Well she's just beautiful, so what can I get you guys?" Naruto ordered his pork ramen and Hinata ordered the miso ramen. They ate and Naruto seemed like he was heaven eating each bowl like it was his last. After seven bowels Naruto sat back and said" Man, did I miss that, how did you like it Hinata?" She smiled and said" It was really good, I can see why you like it so much." Naruto smiled and pulled out his wallet and Ichiraku said" No Naruto, this is on me, you have earned it." Naruto smiled and said" Thanks old man." Naruto turned to Hinata and said" Shall we get this over with?" Hinata nodded and they head to her father's place.

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the Hyuga compound and Naruto grabbed her hand and asked" you ready?" She smiled" With you, I am." They walked to the front and knocked, and they were let in and were lead to a room were Hiashi was. Hiashi then told everyone to leave. All the servents left leaving just him, Naruto, and Hinata. Hiashi looked at both of them and simple dropped to his knees and bowed down" I'm so sorry Hinata, I never meant for this to happen. I let my pride get in the way of what was truly important to me." Hinata then saw drops falling to the floor, and gasped seeing her father crying. He never once cried, even when her mother died. He continued " I tried to hide behind the pride of the clan make it most important. I saw so much of your mother in you, it made me resent you for not having her with me. I know it wasn't fair for you. I know it was bad for me to realized this after you got kidnapped. Naruto helped me see that you are more precious then the clan's pride or anything else." Hinata began to cry hearing her dad for the first time knowing what he really feels. Hinata bent down and hugged him as he cried with his daughter.

Naruto stood there shocked and happy at the same time as he watched a proud man break down and show his true emotions. Naruto wiped his eyes trying not to show his emotions. As Hinata stood up with her father he turned to Naruto and said" I know I messed up, but know that I am so happy my daughter found you. You have done so much for her, and everyone including me. Please don't break her heart." Naruto smiled and said" I would die before I would hurt her." Hiashi smiled and looked back at Hinata and said" I know you are staying with Naruto, and I'm sure your happy, so I won't ask you to come back. But know that you are welcome back here as my daughter and I will always love you." Hinata started crying and said" I love you daddy." After a few minutes they pulled a part and Hiashi said" Okay my daughter, guess you should head back to the man who will take care of you now." Hinata walked next to Naruto and Naruto said" Don't worry sir, I promise to care for her with my life." Hiashi smiled and said" I know you will, cause if you don't I'll have to kill you." Naruto smiled and said" If anything does happen to her, I'll want to be dead." Hinata hugged him one last time and Naruto walked up and held out his hand and Hiashi smiled and shook it. Hinata and Naruto walked out feeling like life couldn't get any better. Naruto asked Hinata" well we have the rest of the day to whatever we want, any ideas?" Hinata smiled and said" I don't know myself, but anything I do with you will be fine with me." Naruto thought for a moment, and he said" How about we have a picnic?" Hinata smiled and said" That would be amazing." They started to the new built store and grabbed some food and a blanket and headed off to the river near the village. Someone was watching them, feeling nothing envy towards the new couple. As Naruto and Hinata was walking, he grabbed her hand causing her to blush and smile. They soon reached the river and laid the blanket out and set up their food.

As they were eating Naruto held a strawberry up to Hinata's mouth she she slowly ate it. Hinata never felt so much joy in her life. The person she has loved most of her life was here, feeding her, making her feel special. Hinata held a strawberry to Naruto and he closed his eyes and open his mouth. Instead of the fruit he felt her lips on his and he gladly kissed back. They kept kissing for a few minutes and they broke off with both smiling at each other. Naruto stood up and said" How about we take a swim together?" Hinata looked at him confused and he started getting undressed down to his boxers. Hinata blushed and saw Naruto jumped in and waved at Hinata. She smiled and decided to join him, she removed her shirt and pants, feeling a little embarrassed knowing she just in her bra and panties. But she smiled knowing Naruto somewhat already knows about her private places.

Hinata jumped in and swam to where Naruto was. He swam under water and grabbed her legs and lifted her above water. She laughed as Naruto swam around with her above him. She also felt a little turned on being on his shoulders. They swam like that for a few minutes, then Naruto smiled and launched her off. Hinata screamed as she went flying into the water and she splashed water at Naruto which made him splashed back. They splashed back and forth for a while and Naruto stopped and swam up to Hinata and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. He grabbed her bridal style as they kissed and brought her out of the water to the blanket and laid her down never losing her kiss. He soon felt his member rise and broke the kiss trying to hide himself.

Hinata smiled and said" Don't be ashamed Naruto, I'm glad that I um, make you that way." He said" I know but it's still embarrassing." She took his hand and said" I know, it still kind of is for me but I know it feels so right with you." Naruto smiled and kissed her again. They kept kissing and Naruto finally broke away and said" okay let's get dressed and head home. I'm sure we can finish there." Hinata smiled and nodded, they got dressing and started packing up the picnic stuff. Soon Naruto heard a noise and looked around and saw Sakura standing by a tree. She walked over and said" Naruto I was wondering if I can talk to you." Naruto looked at her a little confused and said" Sure, what's on your mind." Sakura looked down and said" I um, heard there was some news about where Sasuke was, and wanted to know if you will take the lead?"

Naruto's mouth dropped and said" Yes, of course I will, I will talk to Tsunade about it tomorrow." Sakura then yelled" I knew it! You wouldn't drop everything to save him like you said you would. You promised Naruto! You said you would bring him back." Naruto was at a loss for words and Sakura continued" You now have Hinata, you have someone to love and I'm alone. It's not fair. You broke your promise Naruto, you don't deserve to be this happy!" Right then Naruto heard a loud slap and looked in shock as he saw Hinata slap Sakura in the face. Hinata looked at Sakura with such a intense look and said" How dare you! Naruto knew Sasuke before you did, they both found each other when they had nothing. Not only that, Naruto almost died to bring Sasuke back, and he has done everything to try and bring him back."

Sakura held her cheek still in shock as Hinata kept going" Naruto tried to bring Sasuke back and tried for him and your sake, yet you only care for him. Naruto deserves to be happy, because he didn't have a family like you. All you you did was push him away. He suffered so much yet you treated him like a someone who was a mistake. I always hated that you did that to him. But now you do this to him, how dare you. How about you bring Sasuke back yourself instead of having someone be your lackey and do it for you." Sakura was still at a loss for words. Everything Hinata said was true. She put everything on Naruto for her own sake. She forgot that Naruto cared for Sasuke just as much as she did. Sakura started crying and said" I'm sorry Naruto. She's right, I never treated you right and you have done so much for me and you tried so hard to bring Sasuke back. I just see you and her and wished he was here so we could have that."

Naruto was a little taken back by all that was said and soon walked over to Sakura and said" You know I want Sasuke back just as bad as you do. And your right, I promised I would bring him back and I still plan on making that promise stand." Sakura wiped her eyes and said" I know you do Naruto. I lied and there's no lead on Sasuke, but I'm sure there will be and you will be the one to bring him back." She looked at Hinata and said" Sorry for ruining your date, I know you have wanted this for a long time." Hinata smiled and said" You didn't ruin anything, and don't worry, if I waited this long, I'm sure you still have a chance to give Sasuke what I'm giving Naruto." Sakura smiled and walked off leaving Hinata looking at Naruto to make sure he was okay. He smiled and said" I can't believe you are the same girl who I thought was weird years ago." She smiled and grabbed his hand" Come on, let's go home." They then started walking home. Naruto and Hinata made it back to the house and as they walked in, Naruto took her arm and swung her into him and he kissed her. She noticed he seemed a little aggressive but was loving it. He kept kissing her and soon dragged her into the bed room. He laid her down on the bed and kept kissing her. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop, until he heard a knock at his door. He broke the kiss and grunted. He walked to the door and opened it and Akamaru ran inside and was barking, Kiba and Shino walked through and Naruto said" What do you guys want? Me and Hinata are trying to spend some time together." Kiba spoke up and said" We wanted to make sure she was okay after being kidnapped. At least we knocked this time idiot." Naruto glared at Kiba" Watch it dog boy, or I may have you neutered." They continued to glare at each other until Shino spoke" We just wanted to visit Hinata. We haven't seen her since she came here after being in a coma."

Naruto mumbled to himself and Hinata came out of Naruto's room and said" Hey guys, I'm sorry, we just were told to take the day off and we spent it together." Kiba glared at her and said" Well we are a team Hinata, we really need to know what's going on if something happens to you." Naruto was about to yell at Kiba but Shino spoke first and said" We just want to be sure everything is okay with you Hinata. Naruto seems to be taking care of you, so we will take our leave." Kiba wanted to say more, but Shino glared at him through his glasses that made Kiba keep his mouth shut. Shino then said" In time though Hinata, we should train together. Naruto can come and be our practice enemy to train as a group." Hinata smiled and said" That sounds great, right Naruto?" Naruto finally smiled and said" Yeah, I'm sure that would be great." After that Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino left.

Naruto smiled and took Hinata's hand and kissed it and he kissed up her arm. When he reached her shoulder he heard her moan and went up to her neck. Then he heard the fox call him. He then yelled in his mind" Are you fucking kidding me? Right now you need something?" The fox smirked and said" I would like to meet your lady, in person." The fox knew Naruto was getting all hot and bothered and though he didn't want to hurt Naruto, he still wanting to tease him. Naruto glared at the fox and said" First, how are you going to meet her in person? And secondly, we are a little busy right now." The fox smiled and said" You guys can mate anytime, I just want to meet her. It's not hard, she just needs to put her hand on the seal on your stomach and close her eyes." Naruto mumbled something and said" Fine just don't be too long." The fox smiled and said" Eager to mate with her I see."

Naruto came out of his mind with the fox and saw Hinata looking at him confused. He smiled and said" Hey Hinata, I have something to ask you. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I still need to ask." Hinata smiled and said" It's okay Naruto, whatever you ask I'm sure I can do it." He the said" The nine tails wants to meet you, and if you put your hand on my seal, you can meet him, but only if you want to. He was scary the first time I met him, but he's not so bad now." Hinata was a little put off but smiled and said" Okay Naruto, I will meet him. I owe him that much for helping you be safe." Naruto smiled and he lifted his shirt and the seal showed on on his stomach. She slowly put her hand on it and she closed her eyes and found herself in a dark area next to Naruto with a big cage in front of them.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand being a little nervous and he walked her close to the cage and she saw big red eyes and she was surprised by not being scared, but more curious then anything. Naruto then said" Hinata, this is the nine tails fox." The fox snarled and said" The least you could do is call me by my real name." Naruto looked at the fox confused and the fox sighed and said" My name is Kurama." Naruto was surprised because he never thought to ask his name or if he even had one. Naruto then smiled and said" My apologies, Hinata this is Kurama." Hinata smiled and bowed her head and said" Nice to meet you Kurama." The fox smiled and said" Well she's already much more polite then you, and much to good looking for you as well."

Hinata put her hand over mouth to keep from laughing. Naruto glared at the nine tails and said" You know, you would look real good as a fur coat." The fox smiled and said" And you would look good if you could hold a thought for more then thirty seconds." Hinata couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing. Naruto couldn't help but smile seeing her laugh. The nine tails also smiled and said" Well I just wanted to meet the person who will be taking care of my pup." Hinata stopped laughing and looked at the fox with curious eyes. He continued" Naruto has been alone all his life and you are the first to be this close to him, and because of that, you dragged me out of my own darkness." The nine tails then said" Let's just say I had a lot of hatred towards the people who treated Naruto the way they did. But Naruto forgave easier then I did. But when you came along my hatred vanished, and I can live more peaceful in this idiot."

Naruto was about to yell but Hinata spoke up" Thank you Kurama, for taking care of Naruto, but he was the one who helped me get where I am. I wanted to give up so many times, but he kept me going so many times. He never gave up, and it made me do the same. I just wanted him to notice me." The nine tails smiled and said" He should of noticed sooner." Hinata then said" It doesn't matter, because he notices me now, and I couldn't be happier." Naruto smiled hearing Hinata speak of him in the purest way. He loved that about her, she always says what she means. The fox said" I know I may tease him, but I've been with him a while now and have threaten his life many times, due to my own hatred. But he does mean something to me, so please take care of him." She smiled and said" I promise I will Kurama." She opened her eyes and saw Naruto and he grabbed her hand from his stomach and said" I love you Hinata, more then anything or anyone." She cupped his face and said" I love you too Naruto, more then life itself."


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER, NEXT WEEK WILL BE LONGER, THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWERS.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, he didn't remember going to sleep. He looked down and Hinata was sound asleep with her head on his chest and he smiled. He still couldn't understand why she loved him, with Sakura always putting him down, he thought he wasn't great looking and annoying. But the way she was smiling as she slept left no doubt in his mind how much she loved him. He closed his eyes and soon fell back asleep. Hinata woke up to someone knocking at the door and she turned to see Naruto still sleeping, so she got up and walked to the door and opened it. When she opened it Sai was standing there and said" Hello Hinata, I was wondering if Naruto was around?" She noticed how he smiled in the weirdest way and said" Sorry Sai, Naruto's still sleeping." Sai nodded and said" Okay, well since your his girlfriend, you can help as well." Hinata looked at him confused and as he just kept smiling.

Sai pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing and after a couple of minutes he said" I was just wondering about this dating thing so I think this is what couple couples do, am I right?" Sai showed the picture to Hinata and she turned bright red and couldn't speak. He drew Naruto and Hinata naked laying next to each other kissing. Naruto came walking out rubbing his eyes and said" Oh, hey Sai, what are you doing here so early?" Sai held up his drawing and Naruto yelled out" Sai, you pervert, what are you doing drawing things like that for?!" Sai smiled and said" I'm just pondering the life of dating what people do. Are you saying you guys don't do this?" Naruto blushed a bit and said" Well you can't just ask people about that, it's personal." Sai then pulled out a book and flipped to a page and said" I't say's here people who date spend a lot of time together, which leads to kissing and being intimate."

Naruto yelled out " Sai! I told you not to learn everything from that book." Sai smiled and said" Well if you want to show me how it's done, I'm willing to watch." Naruto yelled" That's not what I meant pervert." Sai sighed and said" This dating thing seems so complicated." Sai noticed Neji walking to the house and smiled and said" Well it seems you guys have some other matters to deal with so I'll be on my way." He walked by Neji and smiled. Neji looked at him a little confused on why he was at Naruto's house, but brushed it off as he got to the front door. Hinata saw Neji and walked up and hugged him and said" Neji, I'm so happy father has accepted Naruto and I." Neji smiled and hugged her back" So am I cousin. But I came by to tell you that Tsuande needs you to keep on the plant hunting and Naruto and I have a mission together."

Hinata was a little taken back and said" What kind of mission?" He smiled and said" Don't worry, nothing dangerous, just we need to go over some things that have to do with the safety of the village." Hinata sighed with relief and said" That's good I'll go get ready ." She then walked inside and walked to the bed room where it was just Neji and Naruto, Naruto walked up and said" I heard something about a mission." Neji had a serious look on his face and said" Yes, and it is to be discussed with Hinata not knowing, at least for now." Naruto felt a little worried and a few minutes Hinata came out of the bedroom and said" Okay, I'm ready, I guess I'll see you tonight Naruto." Naruto nodded and Hinata started walking out the front door. Naruto then grabbed her hand and pulled her in and kissed her. He didn't care Neji was tNaruto looked at Neji and asked" So what's this mission about?" Neji turned to the door and and said" It's just best to talk to Tsunade about it. Just get ready and we'll go to her." Naruto nodded and got dressed and followed Neji to where Tsunade was. When they got there, Naruto saw Hiashi was there and made him worry more. Tsunade dismissed everyone there and said" Naruto, I need to have a serious talk with you. Before you say anything, please let me finish. Naruto nodded and Tsunade continued" I think it's best for you to leave the village till we take care of the Akatsuki." Naruto froze in shock and said" After all I did, I still am being kicked out of the village. Tsunade then said" A hokage must make tough decisions, I won't make you leave, just know it will help us in the long run."

Naruto looked sad and stared off to the side" I just found someone who means the most to me. Now your taking her a way from me." Hiashi then spoke up and said" Hinata will be with you, that was my agreement to this." Naruto was still off about this and said" I need to think about this." Tsuande nodded and said" We have three hours to decide, so please let us know." Naruto nodded and walked away. Naruto was still surprised by the whole thing, he didn't want to leave. Then he thought about Hinata, he was glad she would be able to go with him, but he didn't want to her to leave the village if she didn't want to. He thought he should talk to her first. He walked on the outskirts of the village and finally saw her with some other people. She was smiling picking plants and she seemed so happy, and Naruto felt sad. He walked to where she was and she saw him and ran up to him and hugged him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and started crying. Hinata stopped smiling and let go of the hug and took his face in her hands and asked" Naruto, what's wrong?" He said" I have to leave the village, at least until this Akatsuki thing is taken care of." Hinata felt her heart stop, and she then said" I don't want you to go, I just got to be with you. I waited so long after you left for three years. I can't, please don't leave me Naruto." She started crying and hugged him he then said" Your dad wants you to leave with me, I don't want to make you leave here if you don't want to." She grabbed his face again and said" You idiot, you could have said that first. I want to be where you are no matter where it is. This village may be my home, but your the one I love and I want to be with you no matter what." Naruto felt more tears come and said" Oh, Hinata!" He hugged her and was so happy knowing she was willing to go with him.

Naruto grabbed her by the hand and said" okay, let's go get packed up, I'm not sure where we are going but I'm sure Tsunade will let us know when we see her. She smiled and nodded and they started walking to their house. They started packing stuff they would need. Naruto packed up quickly with some clothes then went to the kitchen and packed a full bag of instant ramen. Hinata finished all her packing Naruto smiled and said" Are you ready?" She smiled and said" Yeah, I'm kind of excited to where we're going to be." He smiled and they walked to where Tsunade was. When they got there she was talking with Hiashi and she saw them with their stuff and said" I take it you have made your choice." Naruto nodded and Hiashi spoke and said" Naruto, I am leaving Hinata in your care, please take care of her." Naruto smiled and said" I promise, and I never go back on my word."

Hiashi smiled and looked at Hinata and said" I will miss you daughter, but you will be in good hands." Hinata walked to her dad and hugged him and said" I know Naruto will take good care of me, I will miss you and Hinabi, please tell her I love her." He nodded and have a few tears fall as he hugged her. Naruto then spoke" So where are we headed?" Tsuande then said" The village of the hidden mist, Kirigakure. There you will meet the Mizukage. I warn you Naruto, her temper is about as bad as mine, so please try not to make her mad." Naruto smiled and said" I guess i'll try not to." Tsunade then threw a brown bag at Naruto and when he opened it, his mouth dropped. It was full of money, he never saw so much money and was about to say something but Tsunade put up a hand and said" You deserve every penny, you will use this money to help both of you. The Mizukage will have you both working as ninjas, but this should help when you first get there. Also there's a map in there on how to get there, just head east for about a day and the map will show you from there."

Tsunade then walked up and hugged Naruto and said" I'll miss you Naruto, I always thought of you as a son. I know I'll see you soon, but I will miss you." Naruto hugged her back and said" I'll miss you too, you were like a mom to me, so make sure when I get back have that Hokage spot ready for me." She smiled and let go and said" Okay Naruto, Hinata, it's time you guys got going, sorry you can't say goodbye to all your friends, but you guys need to leave now." Naruto and Hinata bowed and walked away and headed to the edge of the village. As they walked Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and said" I'm happy to be with you Naruto." He smiled and said" I'm happy to Hinata." They soon started walking east of the , he just wanted to kiss her before she left. She turned red and smiled and left. Naruto and Hinata walked for a few hours and they saw the sun setting and Hinata said" It's so pretty." Naruto looked at Hinata and said" It's only half as pretty as you." She blushed and they kept walking till they for to a stream and Naruto said" We should make camp here for the night." She nodded and they started to set up. Naruto grabbed some wood to start a fire, luckily it was summer, so it wasn't too cold and Naruto then said" Did you want to bathe in the stream while I make dinner?" She blushed and said" Well maybe we can bathe together since we're a couple. Naruto blushed to, and said" I guess we can." They walked to the stream and both looked at the water nervous and finally Naruto started to undress. He took off his coat, then his shirt. He slowly pulled down his pants and was now only in his boxers. He was red in the face and finally pulled his underwear down and got in the water.

Hinata saw as Naruto stripped down and was excited and nervous at the same time. This would be the first time they were completely naked next to each other. When he got in the water she slowly stripped her clothes and when she was down to just her bra and panties, she noticed Naruto looking at her and she blushed harder. Naruto then turned around not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. She took off all her underwear and grabbed a bottle from her jacket pocket and walked in the water. When she did, she walked up to Naruto and said" I got us some soap I made from some plants I collected." Naruto turned around and she was standing there with a arm across her breasts and a bottle in her hand. He smiled and took the bottle and poured some his hand and started wiping Hinata's body with it. Hinata was surprised and excited at the same time. He started with her arms, then her shoulders and her back.

Then Naruto gulped and took her hand covering her breasts and rubbed her arms with the soap. When he expose her, he looked at loved the way she looked. Her breasts were big and she had little pink nipples that were rock hard. He then moved behind her and took soap and started rubbing her breasts from behind. Hinata couldn't stop from moaning, she was super sensitive and with Naruto rubbing her like that made her more turned on. Naruto then stopped and put his hand around her stomach and worked his way lower and finally hit her neither regions and she gasped. Naruto found the nub he touched in the past. He kept rubbing it and Hinata kept whimpering his name which made him rub harder and faster. Soon he heard yell out his name and he felt something release on his finger in the water. Hinata's climax was so much for her and she passed out. Naruto caught her and carried her back to camp. He laid her down in the tent and grabbed her nightgown and put it on her. He was a little frustrated, as he had a hard on since he saw Hinata naked, but seeing her sleeping like that made him smile.

Soon night came over and Hinata was still in the tent while Naruto made some instant ramen. He started eating when he heard Hinata come out of the tent and smiled" Hey, want some ramen?" She smiled and nodded and sat down beside him. He handed her a bowl of ramen, and when she finished eating and looked down and said" I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto looked at her confused and said" what for?" He still was looking down and said" I passed out on you again." Naruto took his hand and pulled her face to his and said" Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you liked it." She smiled and said" I loved it, you make me feel so good." He put his bowl down and said" Come on, lets get some rest." She nodded and followed him to the tent. When they went in Naruto stripped down to his boxers and laid next to her. When he did, he felt his member rise and decided to lay on his back instead of curled up next to her. She then curled up next him and laid her head down on his chest and said" I love you Naruto." He put his hand around her head and said" And I love you Hinata." They soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata woke up with Naruto next to her and she felt how good he felt next to her. She then looked down and saw how hard he was, she hated that she couldn't do more him yesterday because she passed out. She then started to rub his member through his boxers and he was moaning in his sleep. As she rubbed he woke up and noticed what Hinata was doing. She looked at him and said" It's not fair that I was the only one who got to feel good." She then kept rubbing and Naruto continued to moan. As she stroked him, she kissed his chest and kissed down to his belly and pulled down his boxers. She then put her mouth near his hard member and put it in her mouth. Naruto wanted to protest, but it felt so good all he could do was put his head back and enjoy. He never felt anything like this.

Hinata just keep bobbing her head up and down and Naruto then whimpered" Hinata, I'm about to..." Then Naruto shot his load into Hinata's mouth, she tried to swallow it all but some leaked out. She pondered the taste, it was salty yet sweet and licked up the rest that she missed. Naruto was breathing hard and said" That was amazing Hinata." She smiled and said" I'm glad you liked it, it was the first time I ever did something like that. Naruto then pulled her up to him and kissed her. After a few minutes, he pulled apart and said" Let's be on our way." She smiled and nodded and they got up and got ready to leave. They made a quick breakfast as Naruto only has instant ramen. As soon as they were packed, they headed off to the village hidden in the mist. As they were walking, Hinata asked" Hey Naruto, I was wondering when your birthday was." Naruto had a look of sadness for a quick second, and smiled and said" It was two months ago."

Hinata saw him hide the sadness and knew why and asked" Nobody knows your birthday do they?" Naruto nodded and Hinata tugged his shirt and asked" You never had anyone to celebrate your birthday did you?" Naruto put on his best smile and said" Well no, but it's no big deal, I'm just getting older every year." Hinata kept hold of his shirt and said" I hate that." Naruto looked at her confused and she continued" I don't care if you had the nine tails in you. To be alone that long, to not know what it's like to have a birthday party with friends or family." Naruto looked at her and said" Hinata, it's just how it is, not saying I liked it, but it's how it is and I can't change that." Hinata started crying and said" It's not fair Naruto! I just hurt knowing how sad and alone you were. To not have anyone in your life for so long. I know it made you who you are, but to still have to be alone so young. I just hate knowing that even on your birthday, you had to spend them alone and I..." Hinata couldn't finish and hugged Naruto crying.

As she she cried Naruto said" I know I didn't have it easy, but having you right now made it all worth it. So please don't be sad." She looked up and he had the smile she fell in love with, as it wasn't fake. She smiled and wiped her eyes and said" Sorry, I guess I got carried away." He pulled her in for another hug and said" It feels good knowing you care, I really am happy that you found me." She smiled and said" Well you found me first, but having you right now has made everything in life that I've done worth it." He grabbed her hand and said" Let's get going, I'm really curious what the mist village is like." She smiled and nodded and they continued their walk. As they walked Naruto was talking about the time he and his team were trying to see Kakashi's face but he wouldn't show it. Naruto said that he was sure Kakashi had really big lips for teeth. Hinata giggled trying to imagine what he really did look like under his mask. After a few hours they reached a big gate, they saw two guards standing in front and Naruto and Hinata walked up to them.

The guards looked at them and one of them said" May we help you?" Naruto spoke up and said" We are here to see the Mizukage." The guard looked at him sternly and said" Not everyone can come to our village to see the kage that easy." Naruto then said" We are shinobi from the hidden leaf village." The guard noticed the head band Naruto was wearing and asked" how do we know your not impostures?" Naruto frowned and said" We have been transferred her temporarily by the fifth hokage Tsunade." The guard rubbed his chin and looked at the other guard and said" Go inform the mizukage about two leaf shinobi being here on transfer." The other guard nodded and vanished, Naruto seemed annoyed and Hinata tugged his shirt and said" I'm sure they have their reasons on being careful." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said" I guess, it's still annoying." After ten minutes a man with a eye patch on his eye appeared and said" Naruto, Hinata please follow me, the Mizukage is expecting you."

The gates opened and The man with the eye patch said" My name is Ao, this way please." He started walking and Naruto and Hinata followed. As they walked Naruto noticed how calm the village was. People seemed more calm then the leaf village and he noticed people staring at them making comments. They weren't bad, more just whispers of leaf ninjas and a couple guys made comments about Hinata and how cute she was. That made Naruto clench his fists. Hinata heard it all too and grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled. He calmed down and smiled back. They walked to a big stone building and Ao said " This way please." As they walked in, Naruto was amazed but all the paintings leading up the stairway. He never was an art person, but these paintings were so detailed and were interesting. One he saw was a picture of a bunch of creatures and the nine tails on on it.

They soon reached the top of the stairs and Ao said" Before I open the door, please be respectful and polite." Naruto was going to say something back, but he knew he was a guest in this village and he should at least to try not to cause problems. He nodded and Ao then open the doors. The three walked in and Naruto notice a women sitting at a table filling out paperwork. She looked about Tsuande's age, the age Tsuande at least looked like, and she had really long red hair with curls in it. Next to her was a guy who seemed young and was red in the face. He had glasses and what looked like ear muffs on his ears. She looked up and smiled and said" Welcome Naruto and Hinata, we have been expecting you." Naruto and Hinata bowed and Naruto said" Nice to meet you." The Mizukage smiled and said" Please don't be to formal, I'm glad to see you both made it alright." She looked at Ao and said" You didn't scare them did you?" He shook his head and said" I just said to be respectful." She smiled and said" I know why your here Naruto, but Tsunade wasn't specific on why Hinata is here." Naruto put his hand behind his head and smiled" Well she's my girlfriend and I think she didn't want to pull us apart." Ao then said" It seems like a bad move, ninjas have clouded judgement when being in love." The Mizukage then was thinking in her mind" Love?" Ao then said" Seems like a waste of time." The Mizukage then thought" Time?" She then walked by Ao and whispered" Want to die today?" He gulped and turned white, he said" I just was, um never mind." Shen then turned back to Naruto and Hinata and said" My apologies for my guard here, he sometimes says to much, right Ao?" He gulped and said" Yes my lady."

The Mizukage then walked up to her other guard and said" This is my much more cuter guard Chojuro." The guy with glasses turned red and said" N n n ice to meet you u u." The Mizukage walked to him and pinched his cheek and said" don't let his shyness fool you, he's much more powerful then he looks." He was redder then a tomato. Hinata felt like this was her twin, he seemed to act just like her. The Mizukage then said" Well you two may explore the village today, but tomorrow I'll need you guys to do actual missions. I have a place for you both to stay, it was going to be separate, but since you both are a couple, I can have you guys share. Here's a map of the village and I highlighted the place where you guys will be staying. Naruto and Hinata nodded and bowed before leaving. As they walked out of the building Naruto asked" Okay, Hinata what should we do first?" She smiled and said" Some food would be nice." Naruto smiled and said" Food it is then."

Naruto looked at the map and kept flipping it in all ways and sighed heavy" I can't read this thing to save my life." Hinata smiled and said" Here, let me try." She grabbed the map and she said" There seem to be a couple restaurants, we should head to this one since it's closer then the others." Naruto looked at her surprised and said" Wow, you can really read that thing? Your amazing." She smiled and Naruto the nine tails in his mind" Well she's not a dobe like you pup." Naruto yelled back" You can be a real pain in the ass." The nine tails smiled at said" it's my job pup, you need someone to keep you in line, or your ego would be too big." Naruto snapped back and said" Your one to talk fur bag." Naruto opened his eyes and Hinata looked at him confused and he said" Sorry, the dumb fox was being annoying."

Hinata frowned and said" You should be nicer to him, he's protected you for a long time." Naruto pouted and said" But he started it." Hinata couldn't help but smile, Naruto could act like a little kid, but she loved that about him. She smiled and said" If you try to be nice with him, I'll be nice with you tonight." Naruto looked confused and after a few seconds he blushed and said" I'll promise to behave." She smiled and grabbed his hand and they walked to where the restaurant was and walked inside. When they did everyone looked at them with curious eyes and Hinata was turning red with all the attention. A waiter greeted them and sat them down. As they did eyes were watching them and Naruto seemed like nothing happened but Hinata was feeling a little awkward. The waiter took their orders and as they ate Hinata was quiet and Naruto said" Hinata everything okay?" She nodded and Naruto was confused as he knew she was bothered.

Someone from another table made a comment" Those are leaf ninjas, what are they doing here?" Another said" Look at her eyes, they look so weird." Naruto heard the last statement and jump out of his chair and yelled to the guy" You should shut your fucking mouth if you know what's good for you." The rest of the restaurant went completely quiet and Naruto didn't realize how loud he was. The waiter came over and said" Sir I think you should leave." Naruto was about to argue but saw everyone look at him with fear and he nodded and started to walk away. Hinata had a mix of emotions and jumped up after him. She looked around and didn't see him, she felt like this was her fault and wanted to cry, but she had to find him. She didn't want him to be alone, he was alone far too long in his life.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw where he was walking south of the village. She ran after him and when she saw him, she called after him. Naruto lifted his head was surprised her following him. She walked up to him and said" I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto's head shot up and said" No Hinata, you shouldn't be sorry, I should be, I lost my temper and caused a scene." Hinata looked at him and she saw sadness in his eyes and said" I know you didn't mean to, and also that wasn't why you left was it?" Naruto was surprised that she knew what made him leave and she continued" I was happy you stuck up for me, I didn't want to cause a scene, but you said that cause you care. I know you left because the look people gave you. It was the same look our village gave you." Naruto looked down and said" I should know better then to act like that I know, but he made me so mad. Your eyes are not weird, their the kindest eyes I ever saw, because they looked at me all this time."

Hinata couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes and hugged Naruto and said" Oh Naruto, you always make me feel so special." Naruto hugged back and said" Because you are Hinata, you have become the most important person in my life." Hinata let go of her hug and said" Let's go home." He smiled and said" Okay, but you have to lead us there, I can't read that damn map." As they walked Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and he smiled which made her feel warm inside. They soon got to the place they were staying, and it was worn down apartment and Naruto grumbled a bit and Hinata smiled and said" As long as I can stay with you Naruto, if we were sleeping on the ground outside, I would be just as happy." Naruto smiled and said" I guess you here makes this place livable." They walked in and Naruto noticed it looked close to his old apartment, but with the girl he loved. Hinata looked around and though it was small she was happy being there. She always lived in her father's big mansion of a house and yeah it seemed nice, but this apartment was cozy. Naruto took off his jacket and said" I'm gonna take a shower." She nodded and he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hinata heard the water running and looked around a little more and when she heard the water stop, she heard Naruto shout" Hinata, I don't have a towel, can you grab me one please?" She found a little closet next to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and handed it to him through the door. He came out and said" You can walk in, it's not like you haven't seen me naked." She blushed and just nodded and said" I'm going to take a shower now." Naruto nodded and she went to the bathroom.

Naruto laid on the bed in his boxers and thought about being in a new village. He didn't really like it, but he had Hinata, and that would make it worth it. He also still got to do missions. Hinata came out of bathroom and walked to the bedroom and noticed Naruto asleep. She smiled and saw he was hugging a pillow, she pulled the pillow from him and scooted next to him. He wrapped his arms around her without waking up and it made her feel so secure that within minutes she was asleep. Naruto woke up and had Hinata in his arms and he smiled and kissed her on the cheek and he got out of bed and went to go to the bathroom. He also brushed his teeth and when he got out of the bathroom he saw Hinata waiting, he walked over and kissed her. She felt her knees get weak and when he let go of the kiss she smiled and said" Seems like your in a good mood."

Naruto grinned and said" I just hope we get a really good mission. She smiled and said" Okay, well i need to use the bathroom, so why don't you get ready and make breakfast." He nodded and she went to the bathroom while he walked to the kitchen and realized they didn't do any shopping. He sighed and yelled out" We have to grab something on the way, we forgot to go shopping." Hinata yelled back" okay." She came downstairs and said" okay, there's a stand on our way to the Mizukage." They locked up the apartment and started walking and when they got to the stand, they ordered a few rice and omelette balls. They walked to where the Mizukage was. They walked up to where she was and knocked on the door and Ao answered it and let them in. When they walked in they saw the Mizukage signing some paper work and she looked up and smiled.

As Naruto and Hinata walked forward the Mizukage spoke and said" First before I give you your mission, you need a third person in your group. As much as I hate to give him up, because he's so cute, Chojuro will be your last team mate." Chojuro's head shot up and said" I, um, what?" She continued" They are leaf ninja, and as I trust them, I still need someone close to keep a eye on them." She walked over to him and said" I know you can do it, and when you come back, I'll be sure to reward you." He turned red and said" O o okay ma'am." Ao then said" Now make sure they don't to out of control with being intimate." The Mizukage then thought " Intimate?" Then Ao said" They have time to do that when their old." She thought again " Old?" She walked up to Ao and said" I will kill you." He had a bead of sweat run down his face and said" I just... sorry my lady." Shen then said" Okay the team is all here, now for your mission."

The Mizukage pulled out a file and said" This is a S class mission and it will require your full attention." Naruto felt excited and she continued" Here is the file on a run away ninja that has murdered a lot of people. He is to be captured or killed. He is very dangerous as he has a genjutsu that has had some very bad effects. It causes the person under to experience their worst nightmare and even when they awaken from it, it has caused them a lot of trauma. Also if you kill him, make sure to bring his body back. Any questions?" Naruto then said" you can count on us!" She smiled and said" Here is a map and the spot marked where he is believed to be hiding. It's a small town he goes to on occasion, make sure no civilians are hurt in the process." All three lined up and bowed and started for the door. They reached the edge of the village and Naruto yelled out" Let's get this mission started!"

Naruto started walking and Hinata said" Um Naruto, we need to head to the west, not east." Naruto stopped and said" I knew that." He then started walking and Hinata said" Um Naruto, that's south." Naruto stopped and put his hand behind his head and said" I guess I should let you lead then." Chojuro then said" Um, are you sure you are strong enough to handle this mission?" Naruto was about to yell out, but Hinata cut him off and said" Naruto may not have a sense of direction, but he's still one of the strongest ninja in our village." Naruto smiled and Hinata said" Okay, we need to head this way, it will take about a half of day to reach this village." She started to walk and Naruto followed with Chojuro following behind both of them


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOW ME, IT MEANS A LOT, I'VE BEEN HAVING A BLAST WRITING THIS AND DON'T PLAN ON STOPPING ANYTIME SOON, HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THE STORY JUST AS MUCH AS I AM WRITING IT.

Naruto, Hinata and Chojuro all were walking and Naruto kept asking Chojuro questions about the village, the Mizukage and all sorts of things. Chojuro answered the best he could while being short on his answers being as shy as he was. Hinata felt bad knowing he was the same as her, but Naruto was also just being himself. Soon they reached the village the map showed them. They opened the file the Mizukage gave them and saw the picture of the man they were after. He was 6'5 and 275 lbs, with long brown hair, and what looked like a dark shade of green for eyes. Naruto then said" Well I guess we better look around for this guy." Chojuro nodded and Hinata said" We should take off our head bands or he's gonna know who we are right away." The other two nodded and all three took off their headbands. They walked around and Chojuro said" We should also wait for him to be at a distance to the village, so nobody gets hurt." Hinata said" good idea." Naruto glared at Chojuro which made him cringe.

Hinata saw and said" Naruto, be nice, he's just trying to help." Naruto was about to argue, but nodded his head knowing Hinata was right. They walked around with Hinata holding the photo and soon found the man they were looking for. He was walking out of a bar and had a very cold look in his eyes. They looked on as he started walking, and they followed him all the way to the edge of the village. He then started walking east into a forest, and Hinata said" Okay, now we can attack him with nobody getting hurt. Naruto and Chojuro nodded as they started running after him. Hinata activated her byakugan and she noticed that he stopped and she signaled for them to stop. The rouge ninja smiled and yelled out" I thought I was being followed, I will give you ninjas a chance to leave without getting hurt."

Hinata then whispered" Remember to not look in his eyes." The group nodded and surrounded the hidden mist ninja. He smiled and said" I guess you three are determined to die. You will know the fear that I, Makate will inflict upon you." Chojuro unwrapped his sword and charged him careful not looking into his eyes. Makate was dodging until Naruto came from behind and yelled" Rasengan!" Makate jumped out from the side and Naruto almost hit Chojuro. The man jumped to a tree and said" It seems you kids have some skill, but I am far beyond what you guys are capable of." Naruto shifted and said" Chojuro, hold him off for a minute so I can change forms." Chojuro was confused but nodded and charged the man again with his sword.

As Chojuro was swinging at Makate, he noticed he seem to being using wind to help him dodge. Chojuro yelled out" He's a wind user as well!" Hinata knew she needed to keep her distance and help Naruto and Chojuro from a distance. This enemy had to many things to counter her byakugan, so she just guided from a far. Soon Naruto came back and was able to kick the mist ninja in his side and he went flying through a few trees. Naruto made sure not to look into his eyes, but focus on his mid body. The man slowly got up and smiled" I wasn't expecting that, but don't get cocky you little shits." He then put his hands together and made some signs and yelled" Wind of a million cuts!" Soon air was whipping around Naruto and Chojuro and starting cutting them. They weren't big cuts, but still enough to leave marks, then the wind picked up and the cuts were becoming deeper. Hinata began to panic and she saw so much chakra surrounding Naruto and Chojuro.

Chojuro smiled knowing he actually could help in this matter. His sword glowed and he swung it and the wind was gone. Makate was surprised and said" Damn you!" Naruto made two shadow clones and made his rasengan shuriken and threw it at Makate. The man smiled and made a quick hand sign and said" Wind absorber!" His hand then sucked in Naruto's attack. Naruto was shocked and knew his sage mode was almost gone, and his shuriken didn't do much so he charged Makate and starting fighting him. Naruto heard Chojuro say he was a wind user and he saw the man was using chakra when he dodged but Naruto knew he was faster then what he could dodge. Naruto kept swinging and finally saw an opening and was able to kick him in the head. When he kicked the man went flying a good three hundred yards away and wasn't moving.

Naruto felt his sage mode leave him and he walked over to the man thinking he was at least knocked out. As he got closer he rolled the man over and that's when Makate open his eyes and looked right at Naruto. Naruto jumped back and the man got to his feet and smiled. Naruto looked over at Chojuro who seemed ready to fight and then he looked at Hinata who walked over to Naruto. She then said" I have you right where I want you Naruto." She then hit Naruto with her gentle fist and he fell coughing up blood. She smiled and said" How does that feel demon? I hate you, I always have, I just tricked you into thinking I loved you." Naruto looked up and saw that look he saw all his life, and that was hate. She continued" You will always be a monster and will always be alone." Naruto couldn't think straight and felt lost and couldn't even bring himself to cry as much as he wanted toHinata looked over and saw Naruto stood still next the rouge ninja and soon the man stood up next to Naruto. Chojuro got there in time to stop the man from stabbing Naruto but in doing so, he got hit with a wind jutsu which caused Chojuro to get knock back and out cold. Soon the man started back for Naruto and Hinata was about to panic. She then thought about the move she knew would drain her of all her chakra. She knew it wouldn't work on Pein, but this guy might not being able to dodge it. She then yelled out " black byakugan!" Her pupils went black and she saw the man turn around and from about two hundred feet away she started thrusting her palms. The man knew what the byakugan was and that it needed to be close range for it to work. He smiled and stopped as he felt pressure to his body and coughed blood.

Hinata kept thrusting her palms and the rouge ninja kept feeling every hit from far away and one strike hit his heart which caused him to fall over. Hinata saw he was down and ran over and started attacking him up close to make sure he couldn't get back up. When she saw his chakra at barley a living level she ran over to Naruto and released him from his trance. As she did she looked at Naruto's face, and it scared her. He had a look of shock and his eyes were wide and full of sadness. She said" Naruto, are you okay, talk to me." He muttered" Hinata, hates me, she hates me." She became panicked and said" No Naruto, I don't hate you, we love each other, remember." She saw the same look on his face and he kept muttering the same thing on how much she hated him. Hinata didn't know what to do and she saw Chojuro walk over and she said" I can't get him out of this genjutsu." The man who was laying on his fave laughed and said" He's no longer in it, he's just feeling the effects. I make sure my justsu makes them feel their fear even after it's been broken.

Naruto was still looking into nothing and Hinata thought of what to do. She then lifted Naruto's shirt and put her hand on his stomach and closed her eyes. After about a minute she said" Please let me in, I need to help Naruto." The seal soon appeared on Naruto's stomach and Hinata found herself where the nine tails was sealed. She heard a loud voice" It's good to see you again my child." Hinata opened her eyes to see a big cage and said" Please, we have to help Naruto." The nine tails sighed and said" I've been trying, the genjustsu that was put on him has seem to push him over the edge. His worse fear is that you would come to hate him and that's all he can think about." Hinata then said" Is there no way to help him?" The kyubi looked at Hinata and said" there might be, but you must be sure that your feelings for Naruto are true." Hinata said" I love Naruto, I always have and I always will!"

The nine tails got closer and said" I need you to touch my nose and let all your love for him to flow through me, if you do this, he should feel it and come back." She nodded and put her hand on the nine tails nose and closed her eyes. She thought of everything she loved about Naruto. He saved her when they were young, he never gave up and took on everything that came his way. His smile that assured that everything was going to be okay. After a few minutes nothing happened and Hinata felt herself start to cry and said" I don't hate you Naruto, I could never hate you. I love you, I always have and I would give anything for you to know that. Even if you never loved me back, know I would still love you." The nine tails felt something, something he hasn't felt in a very long time and that was sadness. He felt her sadness in trying to bring back something lost.

As Hinata was crying she felt arms around her and someone say" Please don't cry Hinata, it makes me sad." She turned around and saw Naruto smiling at her and she wrapped her arms around him and said" Naruto, I don't hate you!" He hugged her back and said" I know, I felt your love in the dark. I'm sorry I ever doubted your feelings for me. I guess I lost myself." Hinata felt her eyes open and Naruto was hugging her in the forest where they had the battle. Chojuro yelled out" Naruto, you're okay!" Naruto let go of his hug and said" Yeah, thanks to Hinata." She smiled and wiped away her tears and they walked to where the man was. Hinata was surprised to see him smile and he said" It looks like you broke his biggest fear. I always had this deep hatred for people who only wanted power and would make sure their fear of losing power would overtake them."

The man closed his eyes and continued" I never met someone who's worst fear was for someone he loves to hate him. The reason I became who I am, was because the one I loved hated how I had no desire to want power and left me. I guess you can say I let my rage for that take over and became the person you see before you. But I'm happy to see this final act before I die, I can see now she cares for you boy, more than the one I loved ever cared more for me. I hope you two carry on what I had dreamed for the one I loved." With that he used his wind chakra and made his heart move faster then what it was supposed to and died. The three ninja looked at the fallen man and all three felt sad for what he had to deal with. Chojuro grabbed the man's body and said" Guess we should head back." The other two nodded and they all started back to the hidden mist village. As they walked Hinata collapsed and Naruto got beside her and asked" Hinata, what's wrong?" Her breathing was hard and she said" My last attack just took a lot out of me." Naruto turned and put his arms around his back and said" Here climb on, the least I can do is carry you." She didn't want to be a burden, but his look was so inviting that she couldn't say no. She climbed on and they all started walking until Chojuro dropped the man he was carrying and said" I need a break, this guy is huge." They stopped and Naruto gently put Hinata down and said" I have an easier way to get him back to the village." Naruto then waved some hand signs and summoned a frog. The frog wasn't very big and Naruto said" Please take this body and hold onto it for us please, I'll summon you later when we need it." The frog nodded and opened it's mouth and swallowed the man whole.

Chojuro then yelled" What did you do that for? We need to bring the body back, not have it eaten by a frog." Naruto shot back" He's just holding on to it until we reach the village, he didn't eat it you idiot!" Chojuro then said" sorry, I saw that and was worried that the Mizukage would be mad. I just don't want her to be disappointed in me." Naruto walked over to him and smiled" why is that? Do you have a crush on her." Chojuro turned red and shot back" I don't! I just, um want for her to be um proud of me." Naruto wanted to poke more fun at him but he saw Hinata get up and she said" Naruto, leave Chojuro alone." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said" I guess I got carried away." Naruto offered his back again and Hinata said" I'm okay now Naruto." He then offered his hand and she gladly took it and they headed back to village.

When they got back to the village, it was dark out and most everyone was asleep. Chojuro then said" I'm sure the Mizukage is asleep by now, so we can report to her tomorrow morning. We can debrief her tomorrow, I'll meet you guys here around nine in the morning. Naruto and Hinata nodded and started off to their apartment. When they got there, Naruto ran to the kitchen and sighed as they didn't go shopping yet and he was hungry. He then walk up to Hinata and said" I need to make quick stop at the store, wanna come?" She yawned and said" I think I'll pass, I'm really tired." He smiled and said" Okay, I won't be long and he ran out the door. She smiled at how much energy he always had. She changed and got into bed and was so tired she didn't even care about taking a shower and went to sleep.

Naruto looked around, all the main shops were closed but he finally found one that was open and he walked in and the clerk smiled and said" Out late tonight I see, something I can help you find?" Naruto smiled and said" I'm just looking for some food for now." The clerk smiled and nodded Naruto looked around, and found some instant ramen and decided to grab stuff for breakfast and found some cinnamon rolls and thought that might be good. He then walked passed some popsicles and he felt sad, because Jiraiya came to mind. He still missed him, he was the closest thing he had to dad besides Iruka. He grabbed a box and checked out of the store and started home. As he walked he decided to eat a popsicle and as he walked, he thought what Jiraiya would think about Hinata. He would tell Naruto how lucky he was and he should do this and that to her. Naruto smiled and thought" Man that pervy sage would be telling to do all sorts of things to her." Naruto felt a tear slide down his cheek and realized he would always miss him, no matter how much of a perv he was.

Naruto got home and put the stuff he bought away and made him some ramen, he ate and decided to head to bed. He was feeling a little down thinking about Jiraiya, but then he saw Hinata sleeping. His heart warmed, feeling the love she shared with him while he was lost in his mind. He got undressed and was in his boxers and crawled next to her . He grabbed the clock on the night stand and set it for eight am and put the clock back. He looked at Hinata as she breathed and when he was next to her, she put her arms around him and started to cry. She was saying" I don't hate you Naruto." Naruto wrapped his arms around her and whispered" I know Hinata, we love each other." She stopped crying and smiled and Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Naruto shot his eyes opened and saw the clock, it read a little after seven. He noticed Hinata was clinging onto him and he smiled. He slowly unwrapped her and got up. He went to the kitchen and got out the cinnamon rolls and put them in the oven. Hinata heard the alarm go off and she shot up and noticed Naruto wasn't by her. She was worried because Naruto usually slept longer then her and she then smelt something sweet and she walked to the kitchen and saw Naruto in his boxers with some oven mitts on. She walked over to him and hugged him and said" You're not supposed to be up before me." He hugged back and said" Yeah I usually hate mornings, but I woke up fully awake and decided to make breakfast." She smiled and saw the cinnamon rolls on the counter and said" They smell wonderful." They both sat down and started to eat, excited to see what the day had in store for each of them.


	9. Chapter 9

They finished their breakfast and got ready to leave. They stepped out of the apartment and headed to the Mizukage's place. As they walked Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and she smiled. They kept walking and when they reached the building Naruto asked" Should we go in or wait for Chojuro?" Hinata said" Well, he might already be here, and if he's not, we can wait so we aren't late. Naruto nodded and they went inside. As they walked up the stairs they reached the door and knocked. After they knocked the big doors opened and Naruto and Hinata walked in to see the Mizukage and Ao next to her. She smiled and said" Welcome back, I assume the mission went well?" Before Naruto could answer the Mizukage raised an eyebrow and asked" Where's Chojuro?" She jumped up with a stare that would stop Madara in his tracks. Naruto was about to speak but then Chojuro came running up and into the room out of breathe.

The Mizukage and Naruto took a deep breathe for different reasons. Naruto then thought that Tsunade was right and that this women had a temper just like hers. The Mizukage then ran over to Chojuro and hugged him. He turned bright red and she said" Don't scare me like that! I saw only these two, and thought something happened to you." Chojuro then said" Sorry ma'am, I woke up late." She then noticed cuts on his face and said" What happened to your face?" He looked down and said" It was a jutsu the man put on Naruto and I." She frowned and looked at Naruto who had no cuts on him and she asked" How come he looks like he wasn't touched?" Naruto spoke up and said" I have a healing ability thanks to the fox." She then continued to hug Chojuro and said" My poor body guard, I will need to make sure I take care of you later." Everyone in the room got quiet and Ao said" Chojuro, aside from all this I assume you bought back the rouge ninja?"

Chojuro then said" Yes, he unfortunately killed himself before we could stop him. All three ninja explained what happened and the Mizukage then asked" Well, where's the body?" Naruto then summoned a frog who coughed up the body. The Mizukage looked at the body and said" Okay, I guess a mission well done. I will be sure to have your pay sent to your apartment, and you guys have the rest of today off, report back tomorrow around nine am and I'll have another mission for you." She then looked at Chojuro and said" And you will be taking me out to dinner tonight for making me worry." Chojuro blushed but was smiling as if it seemed like a reward. Naruto and Hinata bowed and left and they walked outside. Naruto then said" Hey Hinata, want to get some ice cream, it's kind of warm. She smiled and said" Ice cream would be nice." Then they started on their way.

As they walked this time Hinata reached for Naruto's hand and he grabbed it and put his other hand behind his head" Sorry Hinata, I'm not sure where to go, you don't by chance have a map on you?" She smiled and said" I don't have a map on me, but I think it's over this way if I remember correctly." She lead them around a few corners and they soon found the ice cream stand. Naruto got excited and ran over dragging Hinata behind him. They got to the stand and Naruto ordered three scoops of chocolate and Hinata ordered just one scoop of strawberry. They started walking with their ice cream and Naruto was eating his really fast and soon ate it all. Hinata was only about half way and Naruto looked at her and said" You better hurry or I may have to finish that for you." She smiled and said" I can't eat as fast as you."

Naruto smiled and kept acting like he was going to take a bite of her ice cream, one time though he got close and Hinata hit him in the face with her ice cream. Naruto had a glob of ice cream on his cheek and she laughed which made him laugh as well. When she stopped laughing she pulled him close and licked the ice cream off his cheek. He felt warm inside and smiled as they kept walking. Hinata finished her ice cream and as they walked Naruto noticed a park and they walked to it. When they got there, kids were playing around and Naruto smiled and Hinata looked at him funny. He then looked at her and said" Sorry, I just see young kids and see how happy they are, and think about me having kids." He put his hand behind his head and said" Not that I want kids soon, but to think of having a kid and making sure I'm there for them all the time." Hinata hugged him and said" I know you would make a great dad."

As they watched the kids Naruto couldn't help but feel happy seeing no kid was left out. He knew he was an outcast and knew the feeling of dread that came with it. Soon all the kids left and the sun was setting and Naruto said" Sorry, I guess all we did today was what I wanted to do." Hinata tugged on his shirt and said" Naruto, anytime I spend with you is what I want to do. Not only that but it was like a date today, and it means a lot to me." He smiled and hugged her and soon a voice yelled out his name and he turned and saw it was Chojuro and he ran up to them and said" The Mizukage needs to see both of you right away. The Hokage is here as well." Naruto got worried and all three hurried to the Mizukage holdup. he three ninjas showed up to the Mizukage's place and went inside. Naruto was running up the stairs and opened the big doors to see the Hokage next to the Mizukage. Hinata and Chojuro ran up next to him and Naruto looked worried at Tsunade and said" I heard you needed to see me." She looked down and said" Yes, I had to pull a lot of strings in order for me to come here, with the village being the way it is. But I needed to tell you this in person." She looked sad and said" Iruka has been killed." Naruto's eyes shot wide and was quiet for what seem like forever. Hinata put a hand over her mouth and was in just as much shock. Tsunade finally said" He was scouting and an anbu force found him. He had wounds that led him to bleed to death. He had a scroll in his hands addressed to you." She walked over and handed it to him.

Naruto took the scroll, but was still in to much shock to say anything. After a few minutes Naruto asked" Was it the Akatsuki?" Tsunade then said" We don't know, but it doesn't seem like it. They would try to get information from him, but instead he was just killed." Naruto nodded and turned and said" Thanks for telling me, I'm gonna go now." Tsunade knew he wasn't taking this well, but there wasn't much she could do. She then said" I'm sorry Naruto, but this isn't your fault, no matter if you think it is." He then walked away. Hinata bowed to the Hokage and ran after him. She saw him walking slowly and softly called out to him and he stopped and slightly turned his head and said" Sorry Hinata, I just need some time alone. I'll meet you at home okay?" She didn't want to leave him alone, but she thought maybe he did just need some time alone. She said" Okay, I love you Naruto." He then just kept walking.

Hinata headed back to the apartment feeling sad in many ways. She felt sad because Iruka was her teacher as well. And she felt sad for Naruto knowing how close they were. He seemed to be the only one who cared for Naruto when he was younger and she even saw them get ramen together. She was worried about Naruto but felt like she would be a bother if she was with him at the moment. She got to the apartment and decided if he wasn't back in an hour she would go look for him. When she got home, it seemed empty and dark, she knew it was because Naruto wasn't there. She went to the window and looked out to see the moon, just hoping Naruto would be back soon. She felt a tear slide down her cheek knowing Naruto must feel so alone right now.

Naruto walked along a path through the village, not really knowing where he was going. He felt so lost and just wanted to be alone. He knew Hinata wanted to be with him, but all he could think about was Iruka and how much he wanted to be with him right now. Naruto kept walking till he found a lake with the moon shining over. He looked up to the moon and felt anger wash over him. He heard the fox in his head and he said" It's not your fault pup." Naruto then shot back" You don't know that! They could have been looking for me and if I was there, then maybe he would still be alive." The fox then said" And how would Hinata feel? Wouldn't she be you right now?" Naruto didn't answer, knowing the fox was right. Naruto then dropped to his knees and started punching the ground. He yelled out " It's not fair! I don't want to keep losing people." He kept punching with tears coming down his face.

Hinata saw Naruto punching the ground and ran up to him. She grabbed his arm and he wanted to keep punching, but Hinata kept him from it. She then cried out" Please, Naruto stop!" He then felt her wrap him in a hug from behind and he put his hand on hers and said" Please promise you won't leave me Hinata." She was pressed in his neck and whimpered" I promise Naruto, just please don't hurt yourself." Naruto stood up and said" Come on, let's go home." She stood up with him and they walked home. When they got there Naruto headed to the bathroom and Hinata heard the shower running. About ten minutes later Naruto was in the bedroom and he sat down on the bed. Hinata sat next to him and said" Naruto, did you read what Iruka Sensei had for you?" Naruto nodded no, and he said" I'll read it, if you read it with me in silence." She nodded and he opened the scroll.

"Dear Naruto, If you are reading this, I have moved on to the next life. I laugh each time I have to redo this scroll, because you have done so much. I guess this is the last time I have to do this. First, please don't be sad about my death, as I died with honor. I am a ninja and sometimes we have to make choices that will cost us our lives. I guess I should be honest here too, and say I didn't expect you to get this far as being the hero of our village. At least this young, you have done so much in such a short amount of time. As a teacher I am proud, but to be honest I felt like a parent proud of their son. I never had kids, but you were the closest thing to that and I really felt like you were a son to me. Sorry it that's weird to you, but I have to let me true feelings go on here. I heard about you and Hinata and was so happy to hear you guys were a couple. I knew she had a crush on you for awhile, and was wondering where it would go."

Naruto gripped Hinata's hand as he kept reading" I know you had a lot of pain growing up Naruto, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more. But I hope you know Naruto I am so proud of you, more then anybody I have ever known. You have overcome so much and wish I could be there to see you become Hokage. I know you will be the best one we've had because you are such a amazing person. I'm sure Hinata will know about this and tell her I'm proud of her as well, she has become so much more then I expected, and most of that is thanks to you. I would say to make sure to treat her right, but I already know you will. I guess finally thank you so much Naruto, for letting me a teacher to someone as great as you. Take care Naruto, and take care Hinata. I love you like a son and hope you will be as great as I picture you.

Naruto put the scroll down and began to cry, he couldn't help it, as Iruka was one of the most important people in his life. Hinata was crying to, feeling the pain of losing someone who was her teacher and also he praised her. Naruto laid down and kept crying, Hinata laid down beside him as he just hung on to her as he sobbed. Naruto just kept crying and Hinata couldn't help but cry with him. She just felt like her heart was breaking with Naruto, losing someone who was the closest thing to a dad to him. After about five minutes Naruto fell asleep and Hinata held him close to make sure he didn't feel alone. He was asleep and held on to her for dear life and she was more than happy to let him.

Hinata woke up with Naruto still holding on to her. She gazed at his face and couldn't help but run her hand along his cheek. She felt a few hairs on his face and felt like he really was becoming more of a man every day. She kept rubbing his face until he opened his eyes. She smiled and said" Sorry, did I wake you?" He shook his head and smiled" It's nice to have someone to wake up to." They got up and took turns on using the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. Hinata noticed on her way to the kitchen a envelope on the floor near their door. She walked over and opened it" Dear Naruto and Hinata, here is your pay for the last mission you guys did. Also please take today off to recover from losing someone close to the both of you." Hinata saw the money and walked back to the kitchen with it and the letter.

She set the money and letter on the table and said" Looks like we have the day off today, and we got our pay." Naruto nodded and Hinata knew Naruto was still upset about Iruka. He had every right to be, he was the first person to actually become close to Naruto. Naruto said" Well last time we did what I wanted, how about we spend the day doing what you want." Hinata smiled and said" Okay, I'm sure we can find some things to do. I say we get some breakfast and then go shopping for food. Eating out too much can get expensive." Naruto nodded and they headed to the store. On their way they stopped by a scone shop and got some scones to eat. When they got to the store Naruto grabbed a cart and they started to walk around. Hinata grabbed a few things she knew she could make dinner with and also stuff to make breakfast. She then asked Naruto" Did you want to grab anything you like."

Naruto simply nodded his head no and they headed to the check stand and paid for everything. Naruto carried most of the stuff and Hinata carried a few bags. They got back to their apartment and put away the groceries. The whole time Naruto was quiet and it was really bothering Hinata. After they were done putting everything away Hinata couldn't help but start crying. Naruto turned to her and asked" Hinata, what's wrong?" She wiped her eyes and said" I'm sorry Naruto, I just wish I could make you feel better. It's not fair to you, I just want you to be happy." Naruto wiped a tear from her cheek and said" Hinata, you just being here with me helps me, I just need some time. I promise as long as I have you, I can handle anything." He wrapped her in a hug and said" Please just bear with me for a bit longer. Losing Iruka is hard for me, but I've lost people before. The difference now is having someone to help me through it."

Hinata looked up at Naruto and said" I swear I will be there for you Naruto, for the rest of my life." Naruto smiled and said" And I will be there for you as well." They hugged and Naruto said" Anything you want to do?" Hinata turned to the side and said" Well I think just taking a walk with you would be nice." Naruto smiled and said" I'd really like that." They walked out of the apartment and Naruto grabbed her hand and they started walking. As they walked Naruto seemed to cheer up a little talking about how many times Iruka would get on his case for one thing or another. Hinata giggled remembering all the times both Naruto and Iruka got into it. Naruto then stopped walking and he was smiling with tears sliding down his face. She hugged him and he said" Sorry, I just think about not seeing him again."

Hinata looked at him and said" Don't ever be sorry for missing someone who meant something to you." Naruto wiped his face and said" Yeah your right, I know him and Jiraiya will be watching to make sure I don't screw up." She smiled and said" No, they will be watching you become someone great, they will watch you become Hokage." Naruto smiled and said" Yeah and I can't wait." They kept walking and Naruto asked" Hey Hinata, I never asked, but what happened with that rouge ninja?" Hinata then said" Well I used a justsu that let's me attack from a long way away. I knew he wouldn't suspect it so I was able to beat him with that." Naruto looked up at the clouds and said" I can't believe how strong you've become. I still remember how shy and unsure of yourself used to be. Not only that, but you have become so beautiful as well."

Hinata blushed and said" Thank you Naruto, it was all thanks to you. I always looked at you and knew I could get stronger and push myself. Even when my father put me down so many times, it reminded me of when people would put you down but you still gave it your all. But I didn't fall in love with you because of your ability to keep pushing forward, I feel in love with you being kind. You are the kindest person I have ever known or even heard of." Naruto put his hand behind his head and said" Thanks Hinata, I never heard anyone say that about me. I guess your the same, because you never have been mean to anyone. I guess that one time with Sakura, but you were only sticking up for me." Naruto hugged her close and said" Thank you Hinata, I wouldn't know what I would do without you." She smiled and said" I love you Naruto, let's go home." They started off to their apartment holding hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and Hinata walked back to their apartment and walked inside. Naruto was still a bit sad but seeing Hinata smile as she walked inside made him feel better. She then said" Okay, how about some dinner?" Naruto smiled and said" Sure, as long as your cooking. I'm only good at instant ramen." Hinata smiled and nodded as she grabbed some things and set them on the counter. Naruto jumped around the kitchen looking at all the things Hinata had out and was asking what everything was. Most people would get annoyed by this, but Hinata saw Naruto was just curious. He never made meals, and it looked like nobody ever cooked for him, unless it was at a restaurant. She gladly told him about spices and a blender and Naruto was like a little kid amazed at all these things.

Hinata decided on a pork loin and some mashed potatoes with a vegetable mix. Naruto was excited until he saw the vegetables and moaned" Awwwww, everything looked so good till you added those things." Hinata sighed and said" Naruto, you have to eat something healthy for you." Naruto pouted and said" But they taste so gross, why would something so nasty be good for you?" Hinata smiled and said" I tell you what Naruto, you eat all your veggies and I will give you a full body massage." Naruto stared at her and asked" What's that?" Hinata laughed and said" It's when I rub all the muscles in your body." Naruto was still a little confused as he didn't really know why someone would want that. But he smiled and said" Okay, I'll give it a shot."

Hinata finished the food and Naruto and her sat at the table and started to eat. Naruto ate the pork and potatoes in a heartbeat and said" That was so good Hinata." She frowned and Naruto looked down at the green things on his plate. He gave a sad face and asked" Can't I skip this, and you massage me anyway?" She closed her eyes and nodded no. Naruto sighed and started eating the rest of his plate. He finished and made a sour face. Hinata giggled and said" I'm proud of you Naruto, now let me finish and I'll clean up. Then you can have your reward." Naruto beamed not fully know what this massage thing is all about. Hinata started to clean and Naruto jumped in and started drying the dishes while Hinata washed them.

They finished the dishes and Naruto looked at Hinata like a puppy and she smiled and said" Okay Naruto, I need you to go get undressed and put a towel around you and lay on the bed." Before she could say anything else Naruto ran off to the bedroom. She giggled seeing him run off, he really was just like a big kid, but she loved that part about him. He was serious when he needed to be, and was caring and kind. But he was also himself in acting out his child self, so innocent. She walked to the room where Naruto was standing in a towel and she said" Okay, go ahead and lay on your stomach on the bed." Naruto nodded and got on the bed. Hinata then went to a drawer she had and pulled out a bottle. Naruto saw her and asked" what's that?" She then said" It's some oil to help you relax a bit more."

Hinata walked to the bed with the oil in her hand. She poured some in her hands and warmed it up. Shen then put her hands on Naruto lower back and she felt him shutter. She then began to rub him up and down his back, and as she did, she heard him moan. She smiled and said" How does it feel?" He had a almost whispered voice and said" it feels amazing Hinata." She smiled and continued to rub. She then went to to his feet and starting rubbing his soles. She rubbed each foot then made her way to each calf, then moving up to his thigh. Naruto couldn't move because of how good this felt, it was an amazing feeling. He couldn't stop moaning from all the pleasure he felt from Hinata rubbing him down.

Hinata soon reached to where the towel was and said" Naruto, this may seem weird, but I'm going to be rubbing your butt now." Naruto didn't say a word and she began rubbing his bottom, and she couldn't help but feel turned on. He was in really good shape and his butt was no different. Naruto was in no way to protest anything she was doing. Yeah, rubbing his butt was weird when he first heard it, but when she touched him, he was in a bliss. She stopped and then said" I'm going to climb on you back and start rubbing your upper muscles." He nodded and Hinata climbed on top of him and started rubbing his upper back. Naruto couldn't speak because of how good it felt, it was like he was floating on a cloud.

Hinata rubbed from his back and went to his shoulders and she heard Naruto let out another moan. She rubbed each shoulder blade and moved to his arms and started rubbing his biceps. She knew he was enjoying this, but she was also enjoying this, but in a different way. Each time he moaned she felt more and more turned on. Soon she reached his forearms and rubbed his fingers, and she soon didn't hear anything from him. She leaned forward to see his face and saw he had fallen asleep. She was first a little disappointed, but smiled knowing he really did enjoy it. She put his head on the pillow and as he slept she got ready for bed. She laid in bed next to him and put her head on his chest, feeling life couldn't get any better for her. Hinata woke up with Naruto wrapped around her. She smiled thinking of how every night she holds on to him and when she wakes up, he's holding on to her. She looked at the clock, and it was a little past seven in the morning. She always woke up around that time and Naruto most of time needs to be woken up. She looked at his face which was smiling, and she rubbed his cheek. He then said" Oh Hinata, your so warm. Please keep rubbing there." Hinata blushed and smiled and she slowly unwrapped herself from him. She went to the bathroom and showered. Naruto woke up and felt groggy and saw Hinata wasn't next to him. He got out bed and headed for the bathroom where he heard the shower and he walked in and went to the toilet.

Hinata heard the door open and heard Naruto relieve himself. She then heard Naruto say" Sorry Hinata, I really had to go." She then said" It's okay Naruto, can you grab me towel, I forgot. He then went to closet in the hallway and grabbed a towel and put it on the counter and said" It's here on the counter." She then said" Thank you, I'll be out soon." He then left the bathroom and grinned and waiting outside the bathroom door. He heard the shower stop, and about five minutes later she walked to the bedroom. He then followed her quietly and when she got in the room, he grabbed her from behind and started tickling her. She was surprised at first then started laughing and couldn't stop. She yelled out" Naruto, my towel." He just kept tickling her and soon her towel unfolded and he stopped.

He looked and she was laying on the floor mostly naked and kissed her. She returned the kiss and they stayed that way for about five minutes until she broke the kiss. She said" You mister need a shower, then we have to report to the Mizukage's. Naruto made a pout face and said" Fine, but only cause you rubbed me down last night. Your gonna do that again soon right?" She laughed and said" Only if your really good." He smiled and said" I can do that." He then got up and pulled her up while she held on to the towel. He smiled and said" Okay, I'm gonna shower and get ready, then we'll go find out what our mission will be." She nodded as he walked to the bathroom. She was turned on, but knew they needed to get ready, and leave. They already had a few days off and she knew they needed to contribute more.

Hinata got dressed and soon Naruto finished his shower and they had a quick breakfast of toast and cereal. They locked up the apartment and started to the Mizukage's. When they got there, they walked up the stairs and got to the big doors and knocked. The doors opened and they saw the Mizukage, with both her body guards. But then Naruto and Hinata saw Hiashi, and worry washed over both of them. The Mizukage then said" Ah perfect timing, Hiashi, I believe you need to speak to these two." The man nodded and looked at Hinata and Naruto and said" Something has come up in our clan. As the leader I must deal with this. I'm afraid there is a matter that needs to be dealt with as my daughter needs to be married very soon.

Naruto and Hinata's mouth dropped and Hinata spoke up" I don't want to be pawned off and married to some stranger." She grabbed on to Naruto's hand and Hiashi spoke" I have one of three options, You will need to leave Naruto." Hinata then shouted" No! I won't leave him." Hiashi then said" I wasn't done with my options. The seconded option is for me to disown you as my daughter, and I don't want to do that either. So the last option is for you to marry Naruto." Naruto and Hinata's eyes about shot out of their head. The room got silent and finally Hinata said" I don't want to force Naruto into anything." Hiashi then said" If you guys love each other and are in love, what difference does it make?" Hinata was about to say something more then Naruto said" Okay, we will get married." Hinata turned to Naruto and he smiled" I think we should make sure your clan is happy." She nodded not sure if Naruto was just doing this to make her father happy, or if he really did want to marry her.

Hiashi nodded and said" Okay, the wedding will be here, when you both return the leaf village, we will have a separate celebration with everyone." Naruto and Hinata nodded then the Mizukage spoke up" Naruto may you please show lord Hiashi to the village gates? I need to speak to Hinata about your next mission." Naruto nodded and he and Hiashi left the building. As they were walking, there was a big awkward silence and Hiashi had his arms crossed in his sleeves. They soon reached the gate and Hiashi then gave Naruto a big sum of money and said" I know this is sudden, so I give you this money to buy a ring and purpose to my daughter. I'm sorry it's so sudden but, I know you guys will make each other happy, and it will keep our clan from fighting." Naruto nodded and Hiashi put his hand on his shoulder and said" Thank you for everything you have done for daughter Naruto." Hiashi then walked to a carriage and was soon gone, leaving Naruto at the gate.

Naruto starting walking back to the Mizukage's in a state of confusion and shock. He one day wanted to be married, but this seemed so soon and he was feeling like it's too much. He loved Hinata and she loved him, so it would be okay for them to get married, wouldn't it? He kept racking his brain and yelled out" I don't know what I'm doing." He saw some people looked at him strangely and he smiled and walked off. He soon reached the Mizukage's tower and walked in. He saw Hinata, who had her head down and the Mizukage then spoke" Good, now that your back, it's time for your next mission. Hinata, you have your mission and are dismissed." Hinata nodded and walked out leaving Naruto more confused. The Mizukage continued" Naruto, your mission will be talking to the kids of our ninja academy."

Naruto's mouth dropped and said" I thought we would be going on more serious missions." The Mizukage then said" This is a serious mission. The kids heard about the hero of the leaf village and want to meet you. If you mean on why your not going on a higher rank mission, it's because your getting married soon. She smiled and continued" Oh to be young in love, I think it's so wonderful." Ao then spoke up" I still think it's dangerous to have young ninja getting married then be put in a group together." The Mizukage then thought" Young?" Ao then continued and said" To be married means a lot of affection, which can be a distraction." The Mizukage then thought again" Affection?" She then smiled at Ao and said" Would you prefer a quick death or a slow and painful one?" Ao's face went white and said" Please forgive me Mizukage."

Naruto was a little happy thinking of kids wanting to meet him. But he was still worried about the whole marriage thing. The Mizukage then explained where the academy is. Naruto bowed and left, heading to the academy. When he got their he checked in the front desk and was directed to a classroom. When he walked in there was teacher in the front and he had long black hair in a ponytail and was a few inches taller then Naruto. The teacher smiled and said" Class, we have a special guest today, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the hear of the hidden leaf village." Naruto put his hand behind his and laughed nervously, while all the kids stared at him with awe. The teacher smiled and said" If you have questions, please raise your hand and I'm sure Naruto would be happy to answer them."

All the kid's hands shot up and the teacher picked a student up front and the kid asked" How did you become a hero?" Naruto then said" I defeated someone who was trying to destroy everything in our village." Naruto looked around at all the kids who seemed excited to ask him things and he felt really happy. The teacher picked another student and the kid asked" What jutsu did you use to beat them?" Naruto then said" I had to use many different ones, but I used mostly a wind jutsu called rasengan." The students started yelling out to show them. Naruto smiled and made a clone and made the wind ball in his hand. The kids were memorized by the blue ball. Naruto smiled until he saw a student in the back all by himself. He looked down and Naruto already knew what the look in his eyes were. It was the look of sadness and loneliness, the look Naruto knew all to well.

Naruto soon felt a the happiness he had fade, feeling the sadness pour from the boy's eyes. Naruto answered a few more questions and then the teacher said" Now one person may spend the rest of the day with Naruto, and it will be of his choosing." Naruto didn't even have to think and he pointed to the boy in the back. Everyone looked to the boy in back confused and all the kids started to whine and saying" Why him? He's not worth going with a hero of a village." Naruto almost lost his temper but calmed himself and said" You never know where the next hero will come from. It doesn't matter who they are, it just matters what they do. Remember that in case someone you don't know or like saves your life. All the kids looked at him in shock and Naruto then asked" So kid, want to hang out for awhile?" The kid shrugged his shoulders and walked to where Naruto was and they left the building.

They both walked quietly for awhile and Naruto spoke up" So how come you sat alone in class?" The kid turned his head to the side and said" Because I want too." Naruto knew right away he was lying, having the same excuses. Naruto then said" I suppose you train alone because you can become strong without anyone's help." The kid looked at him a little surprised and said" I will become strong without anyone. I don't need anyone, they would just hold me back. I've gotten this far without anyone, and I will be the best ninja in this village." Naruto couldn't believe how much this kid reminded him of his younger self. Naruto then asked" How long have you been alone?" The kid looked up to Naruto in shock and looked down and asked" How did you know?" Naruto smiled and said" I know what it's like to feel all alone and be an outcast. I knew it when I first saw you."

Naruto looked ahead and said" I didn't have any parents growing up, and was hated by my village. I got in trouble a lot, just so people would notice me. I was called a monster, freak, and a mistake. But then I found friends and that helped, and I took all my hard work into defeating someone who destroyed our village and almost killed everyone. I became a hero and know everyone in the village thinks I'm a hero." The kid was completely locked in on Naruto and was excited and Naruto smiled and said" You know, I wasn't alone the whole time, there was someone who was always there for me. I just didn't notice her till later, but when I found her, it made all the pain of being lonely go away and all the pain I felt was worth having her." Naruto smiled again and looked ahead and asked" What's your name kid?" The kid said" My name is Tinaka Minazu, and I'm going to be the best ninja in our village."

Naruto patted him on the back and said" I know you will, just remember that most people don't really hate you, they just don't understand." Tinaka looked at Naruto and asked" So who was looking out for you?" Naruto thought for a second and smiled and said" It's the girl I'm going to marry. She was always shy and quiet and never really talked to me. But she believed in me when nobody else did. It took years for us to finally be together. So if you know of someone who doesn't make fun of you and seems to hide from you, it might be because their shy and like who you are." Tinaka's head shot up and said" There is someone like that in our class. She never talks to me and when I walk by she runs away. Do you think she might like me?" Naruto smiled and said" You won't till you ask her. I wasted time and didn't figure it out till later, so make sure you find out yourself." Tinaka was completely changed since Naruto and him started talking. He was excited and asking Naruto all sorts of things. As it was getting late, Naruto walked Tinaka to his house and Naruto asked" I take it you live alone?" Tinaka nodded sadly and Naruto said" Okay, if you want when I'm not on a long mission, how about I train with you a bit?" Tinaka beamed and said" Wow, would you really?" Naruto gave him a thumbs up and said" It's a promise and I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way." Tinaka said" Thanks, your the best Naruto, since you know where I live, just come get me when your free to train me." Naruto nodded and Tinaka ran to his door and smiled and went inside. Naruto now felt like he was healed from Iruka's death, he now had a chance to give this kid what Iruka gave him, and that was someone that cared.

As Naruto was walking he went around asking people for a certain shop and soon found the one he was looking for. As he walked in the shop owner said" You caught me right before closing, how can I help you?" Naruto then said" I need to um get a wedding ring for my girlfriend." The shop keeper looked at him funny and said" You seem a little young for looking at getting married. But then again I guess it works for some folks. Have a look around and let me know if you see anything you like." Naruto nodded and looked around, not really knowing what he was looking for. After about ten minutes Saw a ring that caught his eye. It's shape was looped together and it had a good size diamond in it. Naruto saw the price and pulled out the money Hiashi gave him and there was also a note with the number 6 on it. Naruto put the paper back in his pocket and counted the money and noticed he was a little short.

Naruto then asked the man behind the counter" Hey, I'm just a little short on this ring here, can you give me time to run to my apartment to grab it?" The man looked at Naruto with a concerned look and said" That ring is five thousand." Naruto then said" Yeah I'm only three hundred short and I have that back at my place." The man was surprised from him having that much money. He then said" I tell you what kid, just give me her size and I'll give it to you for what you have now." Naruto beamed and said" You meant it? Your the best, but I um don't know her ring size." Naruto then remembered the note in his pocket and pulled it out and said" I think it's six." The man nodded and went to the back and came out with a box with the ring in it. He showed it to Naruto and said" Same design, in her size." Naruto smiled and paid the man and took off towards his apartment.

When he got to his apartment he was nervous knowing what he was about to do. He opened the door and he saw Hinata sitting at the dinner table with food. She smiled and said" I'm glad your home, I made dinner." Naruto then said" You didn't have to wait for me Hinata, sorry I'm late." She smiled and said" It's okay, I want to eat with you." He sat down and they began to eat and they both knew it was too quiet between them. When they finished dinner Hinata spoke up and said" Naruto, I know my father forced you into something and I don't want that to come between us. We don't have to get married, I'm more then happy with things the way are are now." Naruto walked over to her while she was talking and put a finger on her lip.

Naruto then spoke" Hinata, I admit I was really surprised and a little scared about this marriage deal. But then I realized that you were the first person to notice and care about me. Not only did you care about me, but you held on for so long knowing I didn't feel the same. Someone today made me realize, if I have someone that special in my life, why let them go. I love you Hinata and I know you love me, and yes we are young, but I don't think that matters." Naruto then got down on one knee and Hinata froze and Naruto pulled out the black box from his pocket and said" Hinata, I love you and always will, please marry me." Hinata was frozen, she knew she was happy but it was so much for her. Her knees got weak and she whispered" Yes" She then passed out and Naruto caught her. He smiled hearing that she did say yes. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down, then he got ready for bed. He laid down beside her and curled up next to her and fell asleep feeling happy as happy having her as his wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata woke and didn't remember going to bed. She saw she was still wearing her regular clothes. She sat up and thought about the dream she had. Naruto asked her to marry him. She looked at her finger and saw the ring. Then she realized that it wasn't dream . She smiled and started crying as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake Naruto. She wiped her eyes and slowly got out of bed, then changed her clothes. She crawled back into bed and Naruto was on his side watching her. She smiled and said" Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He touched her cheek and said" Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping very good anyway. I'm just too happy." More tears came to her eyes and Naruto got worried and asked" What's wrong?" She wiped her eyes and said" I'm just so happy. You have no idea how much I dreamed of this. I love you so much Naruto."

Naruto wiped a tear from her cheek and said" I dreamed of getting married, but never knew it was going to be you. But I couldn't have picked anyone better, you really are the best thing to happen to me Hinata." She curled up next to him and she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her head and fell asleep. Hinata woke up with Naruto hanging off the side of the bed. She smiled and got out of bed and decided to take a shower and then make breakfast. Hinata couldn't stop smiling know she was going to be marring Naruto. She couldn't count the times she thought about wanting to be married to him. It really was her life long dream. She got out of the shower and got dressed and heading to the kitchen. She started cooking and heard some rustling in the bedroom and after a few minutes, Naruto came out. He walked to the counter and said" Good morning Hinata." She smiled seeing how most of the time he looked like zombie in the morning.

She put a plate of food in front of him and said" Good morning Naruto." He slowly ate the food as Hinata made a plate of her own. When he was done he said" Thanks for the food, when your done eating I guess we can report to the Mizukage." Hinata nodded and continued to eat. When she finished they locked up their apartment and started walking to the Mizukage's building. When they got there, they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The big doors opened and they saw the Mizukage and her two body guards. The Mizukage smiled and said" Glad you both are here, I have your missions ready for you. Hinata I need you to go the dress store and pick out what you're going to where for your wedding. After that, please help with the plant gathering till sunrise." Hinata nodded and left.

The Mizukage then looked at Naruto and said" I heard you spent time with Tinaka yesterday." Naruto nodded and the Mizukage then said" It was nice of you to spend time with him. His parents died a few years ago and became an outcast because of it." Naruto then asked" why would he be an outcast for that?" She then sighed and said" He took his parent's death pretty hard, and stopped being social with the kids around him, so they now treat him like a outsider." Naruto clenched his fist and she then smiled and said" But from what I heard, he went to class today with a smile on his face. So today I need you to get fitted for a tuxedo then your mission will be to hang out with Tinaka the rest of the week, when he's done with school." Naruto smiled and said" I will be happy too." Naruto bowed and headed out. As he walked out, he realized he had no idea where he was going.

He started looking around and talked to a few people who pointed him in the right direction. He found the store and when he walked in, he was greeted by a short man who was overly excited to see him. The man said" Oh, you must be Naruto, come now, we need to make measurements and find you your perfect tuxedo." Naruto was pushed to the back of the store where the man started taking measurements all over Naruto. When the man finished he said" Okay, I have what I need, I'll have you tuxedo ready in two days." Naruto nodded and left and decided to wait for Tinaka after class. Hinata in the mean time was at the dress shop getting sized up. The lady there was really excited and after sizing Hinata up said" Okay, now we have a few different styles and colors that would just look amazing on you."

Hinata looked at all the dresses and picked one that reminded her of her mother's that she saw in her parents wedding. The color was easy for her to pick out, it was a light lavender color. The lady then said" Okay, we will have this ready in three days." Hinata nodded and left to start the plant gathering. Naruto heard the bell ring and a bunch of kids came out of the academy. He soon saw Tinaka and waved at him. Tinaka smiled and started to run over to where Naruto was, until another kid pushed him down. Tinaka then asked" What was that for?" The kid was bigger then Tinaka and said" Because I can. Maybe your parents will help you. Wait, that's right, they can't help you, because they were weak like you and died." Tinaka looked off to the side trying not to cry hearing him say that.

Naruto walked up behind the other kid and did a hand sign and a mirror popped up from the ground and the kid turned around to see him getting laughed at by a bunch of people and he was crying. The kid then ran off and the mirror dissipated and Naruto helped Tinaka up. Naruto then said" I guess his biggest fear is to be laughed at by everyone." Tinaka then asked" What was that?" Naruto smiled and said" It's a jutsu that allows people to see what their afraid of." Tinaka smiled and said" That's so cool." Naruto said" I'm glad you think so, that's going to be the jutsu I teach you." Tinaka eyes got big and asked" You really mean it?" Naruto smiled and said" Of course, remember I never go back on my word. Now just show me where the training grounds are and we can get started." Tinaka then started walking with Naruto following. Tinaka and Naruto walked to a field and saw a few ninja sparing with each other. The ninja looked at the two and and Naruto gave a wave and they went back to their training. Naruto began showing Tinaka the right hand signs for the jutsu. Once he got the hand movements down, Naruto then showed him on how to focus his chakra to the ground. Tinaka spent about an hour trying to get the signs right and getting his chakra right. Tinaka was clearly getting frustrated, but before Naruto said anything to him. The top of a mirror came out of the ground. It was only about five inches high, but Tinaka was ecstatic. He tried a few more times, but couldn't get the mirror past it's low height and he was feeling tired. Naruto then said" Okay, that's enough for today, you need to rest your charka."

Naruto expected him to whine about trying one more time, but he smiled and said" Okay, thanks for showing me Naruto. I bet nobody in our class knows this jutsu." Naruto smiled and asked" How old are you Tinaka?" The boy smiled and said" I'm almost twelve." They both started walking and Naruto said" Hey, I think you should come over and have dinner with my girl... I mean fiance tonight." Tinaka looked up and said" I don't wanna be a bother, I mean it would be nice, but I'm sure you guys want to spend time with each other. Plus you just spent half a day with me. I mean I'm grateful, I just don't want you to think I'm just you know, being a pain." Naruto put his arm around him and said" I would let you know if you were being a pain. You are a good kid, and I'm happy to train you, and I'm sure Hinata would be happy to have some company besides me."

Tinaka smiled and said" I guess I can't say no." With that, they both headed off to Naruto's apartment. Naruto walked in and Hinata yelled out" Naruto you left your clothes on the floor again. You really should learn to pick up after yourself." Hinata walked out of the kitchen and she saw Naruto and a boy next to him. Naruto then said" Sorry Hinata, I guess I forgot. Anyways this is Tinaka, and he's going to be joining us for dinner." Hinata smiled and said" Nice to meet you Tinaka, I hope Naruto hasn't been teaching you his bad habits." Tinaka then bowed and said" Nice to meet you, and Naruto was just training me." Tinaka looked at Hinata and said" Wow, your really pretty." Hinata smiled and said" Well thank you, maybe I should marry you instead." Tinaka turned red and Naruto scrunched up his face. Hinata laughed and said" Just kidding Naruto."

Hinata told them dinner would be ready in a few, so Naruto and Tinaki sat on the couch. Tinaka asked Naruto all sorts of questions about his own village and finally he asked about Naruto's family. Naruto then said" I never had one, my parents died when I was a baby." Tinaka looked down and said" Sorry, I didn't know." Naruto smiled and said" Don't worry about it, they sacrificed their lives to save the village." Tinaka then looked down and said" My parents died on a mission to stop bandits who were killing people who were in their path. They were able to kill all the bandits, but they were killed too." Hinata then yelled out that dinner was ready. So both went to the dinner table, and Naruto looked at the food and was excited. She made pork with rice and fried bread.

Naruto ate everything before Hinata and Tinaka got half way done. Naruto ate about two more servings before Tinaka and Hinata were done with their first plate. Once Tinaka was done with his first plate Hinata said" Go ahead and grab another plate, I made plenty because Naruto eats so much." Naruto then said" Well, that's because your such a good cook." She smiled, until she saw Tinaka with a arm over his eyes and noticed he was crying. She walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. He wiped his face and said" I'm sorry, I just haven't had a cooked meal like this in a long time and I'm so used of eating alone." Hinata felt her heart drop and Naruto whispered to her about his parents and she hugged Tinaka and said" You may come over whenever you want for dinner."

Tinaka sniffed and said" I don't want to be a bother." Naruto gave a small punch to his shoulder and said" Your not a bother, remember that." Hinata said" I tell you what, I'm gonna make a third plate from now on, so you decide if you come." Tinaka smiled and said" Thank you Hinata, I guess I can't refuse if your cooking for me anyway." Hinata then looked at Naruto and said" Why can't you have manners like him." Naruto rubbed his head and said" Because you would get bored without keeping me in line." She smiled and said" Yeah I guess that's true." They finished dinner and Naruto walked Tinaka home and Naruto said" I'll meet you after your class again to help you finished that jutsu." Tinaka said" I'm really thankful for this Naruto. I haven't spent time with anyone in a long time. I'll see you tomorrow then." He then ran up to his door and went inside and Naruto smiled feeling like he can help this kid. Naruto walked back home and saw Hinata cleaning up the kitchen. He walked over and started helping her. He said" Sorry about springing him on us like that Hinata, I just felt like he needed some company." She smiled and said" I can't blame you, plus he seemed like a really good kid." They soon finished all the cleaning and sat on the couch together and Hinata rested her head on his shoulder and said" It's still hard for me to believe we are going to married in a few days." Naruto nodded and said" Hinata, I know that we love each other. But I guess I'm still really new to all this, so if I do anything to make you mad, I'm sorry." She smiled and said" Naruto, I understand and yes you do things that I'm not used to, but I'm okay with that. I will try not to jump on you to much for things you do or don't do."

Naruto then poked her side and she jumped and said" Naruto, you better not." But he already had that look in his eyes and she got off the couch and he chased her. They ran around the couch until he caught her and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe and Naruto finally stopped. When she stopped laughing, she grabbed his foot and started tickling it. He then was laughing so hard he had a hard time telling her to stop. When she did, he laid next to her on floor and said" Hinata Uzumaki, I like the sound of that." She nodded and said" I think it sounds nice as well." He pulled her face in and started to kiss her. Their kiss deepened and Naruto broke it and lifted her to the bedroom .

He slowly laid her on the bed and kept kissing her and nuzzled on her neck. He whispered in her ear" I say we wait till our wedding night to go all the way, since it's only a few days away." Hinata could only half agree, wanting Naruto right then and there. He smiled and said" Doesn't mean we can't do other things." He then slid a hand up her shirt and under her bra. She moaned feeling Naruto pinching on her nipple. He then moved his hand and slid her shirt off while she did the same to him. He then slowly slid his pants off, just leaving him in his boxers. He then unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. She slid off her bra and Naruto immediately put his mouth on her nipple while rubbing her other one with his hand. Hinata could only moan as Naruto fondled her breasts, while knowing she loved every second of it.

Naruto started to kiss lower and pulled her panties off. She felt him close and wanted to protest, but no words came out and she felt Naruto breathing near her opening. Naruto noticed she didn't have any hair down there and smiled and started licking her. Hinata thought she was going to die from pleasure, nothing has ever felt so good in her life. Naruto kept licking and he wasn't sure what he was doing but she was almost screaming, so he must be doing something right. He then felt the rub he would rub and licked on that and Hinata yelled out. He smiled and kept licking it and Hinata grabbed a pillow to pull over her face from yelling to loud. Naruto then felt her thighs tense and she muffled a scream and Naruto felt a warm liquid pour on his face.

Naruto tasted it and it was sweet and lapped as much of it as he could and looked back at Hinata. She didn't pass out, but looked at him with a flushed look. Naruto smiled and said" I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Hinata was surprised as well that she didn't pass out and looked at Naruto who looked like he just ate a glazed doughnut. He climbed next to her and said" You taste amazing." She blushed and took her hand and put it in his boxers and started stroking him. He closed his eyes as she stroked him and started kissing down his chest to his belly. She then pulled down his boxers and saw his stiff member, and she started licking it. She started licking the shaft, until she got the head and started kissing it.

Naruto couldn't open his eyes, even if he wanted to. Hinata just kept bobbing her head up and down and he whispered" Hinata, I can't..." He then shot his load in her mouth, while she swallowed it all. Naruto was spent and said" Hinata, you make me feel so amazing." Hinata then said" I feel the same about you Naruto." She laid on his chest and said" I love you so much Naruto." He put his hand on her head and said" I love you too Hinata. You know, I was really mad about leaving the leaf village. But having you here, makes me feel like I can be happy anywhere." Hinata smiled and said" Same here, as long as I have you, I can live anywhere happy." Naruto kissed her forehead and said" Goodnight my love." She whsipered back" Goodnight my prince."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait guys, it looks like for right now I can only update every 2 weeks, due to work but I hope everyone is still enjoying the story :D**

Hinata woke up to see Naruto clinging on to her. She noticed that they were still both naked and that little Naruto was standing straight up. She thought about them having some more fun, but realized she had to get ready before meeting up for the herb gathering. She got got up and went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. When she finished, she walked back into the bedroom and saw Naruto still sleeping. She got dressed and walked beside him and said" Naruto, don't you have a mission today." He grumbled and said" I don't have it till later." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek and said" Okay, I love you." He grabbed her hand and said" I love you too." She then left the apartments.

Naruto yawned and got up and decided to take a shower. He then made a quick breakfast and got dressed. After he was dressed, he decided to take a walk around to get familiarized with the town. As he walked around he felt a little sad about not being in the leaf village. He missed the ramen shop and all his friends. Meanwhile Tinaka was sitting in class, excited to train with Naruto later on. The second the bell rang Tinaka ran to the exit. He saw a kid standing there and said" So I guess your getting some extra help, must be nice to have a ninja getting paid to train you." Tinaka said" He's not being paid for this, he says he wants to train me." The kid then smiled and said" my dad told me, that the leaf ninja was being paid for training you."

A girl was behind all of them and she shouted" Leave him alone!" The kid turned around to see a girl in the same class as them. She was a little shorter then most girls in her class and had short red hair. When she saw Tinaka looking at her she turned red and the kid said" Whatever you little bitch." Tinaka then said" Don't call her that." Tinaka then did a few hand signs and pushed his hand down and yelled" Fear mirror jutsu!" A mirror shot out of the wood floor a few inches high. The kid backed up and ran off, leaving Tinaka and the girl alone. He said" Thanks for sticking up for me." She was still red and said" Y yyy our w wwelcome." She then ran past him, leaving him confused on why she won't say more then a few words to him. He then walked outside and saw Naruto, and ran up to him.

Naruto smiled and said" Ready to train?" Tinaka said" You bet I am." They both started walking and Tinaka said" Some kid try saying that your being paid to train me, I can't believe he would say that. I told him your training me cause you want to." Naruto stopped walking and said" Well I am sort of being paid for training you, the Mizukage made it a mission of mine." Naruto wished he kept his mouth shut, because Tinaka looked betrayed and said" Oh, I guess it makes sense. Nobody would want anything to do with me unless they were paid to. I guess Hinata's mission is to cook for me because that's her mission." Naruto then said" That's not it Tinaka, I would train you even if I'm not getting paid. Hinata wants to cook for you because she cares about you."

Tinaka then yelled" I hate you Naruto! I'll get stronger by myself." He then ran off. Naruto was already feeling down and now he felt a hundred times worse. He really like Tinaka, almost like a little brother he never had. The kid had it as bad as he did when he was a kid. Naruto walked around some more feeling sad and angry. Soon the sun was setting and he walked to his apartments, and he walked in to see Hinata cooking. She smiled and said" Hey Naruto, how was your day?" He said" It was fine." She noticed right away he seemed down and said" Something wrong Naruto? You can talk to me." Naruto nodded and said" No, I'm okay Hinata." She then said" Please talk to me Naruto, I want you to talk to me if something's wrong."

Naruto then snapped at her and yelled" I said I'm fine!, Just leave me alone!" Hinata jumped and put her head down and said" I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto then ran out of his apartment feeling worse then he did before. He just took out his frustrations on the one person who cared for him the most. He ran off to the training grounds in the village. He got there and sat near a tree and stared as it turned into night. He then went inside his mind and said" Hey Kurama, you awake?" The fox yawned and said" I am now, what do you need pup?" Naruto looked down and asked" How to I stop being a screw up? It seems no matter what I do, I keep messing it all up." The fox sighed and said" Well your going to mess up, more times then you will be able to count. That's life, but everyone messes up."

The fox continued" I take it this has to do with your mate and you yelling at her." Naruto nodded and said" I didn't mean too, I just was already having a bad day. I just didn't feel like talking about it. I know she just wanted to make me feel better, and I just messed it all up." The fox then asked" So why not go home and apologize?" Naruto's head was still down and said" I'm scared, what if I messed up so bad, she doesn't want me anymore." The fox snarled at him and said" This girl has looked at you from a far for so many years and had to endure trying to be noticed by you. Do you really think you getting mad at her one time will make her stop loving you?" Naruto said" I don't want to think so."

The fox said" Trust me pup, you both will do things to make each other mad, but remember that you both love each other. When you love each other, being mad at them will go away and your love will be the final feeling."

Naruto smiled and said" Thanks Kurama, I know we love each other to much for it to end like this." Naruto then decided to head home, and he walked inside to see two plates of food on the table. Naruto felt terrible seeing that Hinata made a plate for him and he assumed the other plate was Tinaka. Naruto tiptoed to the bedroom and saw Hinata in bed. He walked up beside her and she opened her eyes and said" Your home, I'm so happy. I thought you were too mad at me and wouldn't come back." Naruto then said" I'm so sorry Hinata, this was my fault. I was having a bad day and took it out on you. I guess I sometimes don't know how to express my feelings and got upset. Today I just missed our home village, and I made Tinaka hate me. I just keep screwing up, sorry Hinata." She smiled and said" Your a good person Naruto, I'm sure Tinaka will see you as someone who can't be hated. Come to bed, I need my handsome man to hold. Naruto smiled and striped down to his boxers and wrapped her in hug and they both fell asleep. Naruto woke up in the middle of the night and really had to go to the bathroom. He came back to the bedroom to see Hinata shuffling in her sleep and mumbling something. He got back in bed and he heard what she was saying" Naruto please, come back, I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry, just come back." She has tears coming down her face and Naruto felt terrible, he knew this was because of him yelling at her her earlier. He hugged her and whispered" Shhhhhh, I'm here Hinata." She sniffed a few more times, then wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Naruto then felt all his bad emotions in the day fade away. He knew he could deal with anything as long as he had Hinata.

The next morning, Hinata woke up feeling Naruto wrapped around her. She had a dream seeing Naruto walk away from her. He kept walking as she called out to him, but he wouldn't come back. She remembered she was crying, but then he was behind her and wrapped her in a hug. She smiled and kissed his cheek, she then got up and got ready for the day. She did feel that herb picking was a bit boring, but she knew it was only till Naruto and her got married. She finished and went back to the bedroom where Naruto was now holding on to a pillow. She laughed seeing him, he was so adorable in her eyes. She didn't want to wake him, so she headed out leaving him to rest. Naruto woke up a few hours later and saw it was almost noon.

He got up and got dressed and made some instant ramen for lunch. After that he decided to go wait for Tinaka to get out of school, so he can talk to him. Naruto got to the school and waited. Naruto heard the bell and saw all the kids leave, but no sign of Tinaka. After he saw the last few kids left, he decided to go check Tinaka's apartment. When he got there he knocked on the door and there was no answer. Naruto was confused as to where he might be, so he decided to go into sage mode to find him. When he gathered all the nature chakra, he sensed around and saw him at the training grounds. He then took off in run seeing how low his chakra was. Naruto got to the training grounds and saw Tinaka laying on the ground.

Naruto also saw other ninja there training, just ignoring him. Naruto ran over to Tinaka who was breathing, but was clearly worn out. One ninja spoke up and said" That kid has been here for a few hours trying to do something to the ground. What a wussie, I heard how weak his family was." Naruto was still in sage mode and ran to the guy and kicked him across the field. The ninja was barley able to get up and Naruto said" Say one more thing about his family, and I'll fucking kill you." The ninja ran off, knowing Naruto seemed serious. Naruto then walked back to Tinaka, who was still unconscious. Naruto then scooped him up and walked back to his apartment. He then laid Tinaka on his couch and sat beside him. After a few minutes, Tinaka opened his eyes and saw Naruto looking at him.

Tinaka sat up real quick and Naruto said" Easy buddy, you need to rest." Tinaka then grunted and said" I'm fine, I don't need your help." Naruto smiled and said" I know you don't, but I want to help you." Tinaka scuffed and said" I guess you need to get paid." Naruto then sternly said" It's not like that. Yes, the Mizukage gave me a mission to train you. But the day I picked you to hang out with me, it was because I wanted too. Just like how I would train you even if I wasn't paid." Tinaka felt confused on if he should believe Naruto. Naruto then said" Tinaka, I want to help you train because I've been where you've been. Nobody believes in you, You have to fight for everything you have. I see so much of you in my younger self, it's scary. Well you seem more mature then I was, but I digress." Tinaka was looking down and wasn't sure what to say.

Naruto then said" Hey Tinaka, is there any place you like to go to eat?" Tinaka looked at Naruto confused and said" I guess, there is a crepe shop that I like." Naruto got off the couch and said" Okay, let's go, my treat." Before Tinaka could say anything Naruto dragged him out the door. Naruto kept walking and said" Well, I don't where this place is, so I'll need you to lead the way." Tinaka went ahead and started walking and they reached the shop. They both walked up and Naruto ordered a strawberry and cream cheese, and Tinaka ordered a blueberry and whip cream crepe. They ate in silence and Naruto asked" So what makes you like this crepe shop?" Tinaka looked down and said" My parents used to take me here all the time. It makes me miss them, but at the same time, I feel like I can feel them here with me, eating with me."

Naruto smiled and said" I have a favorite place back in my village too. It's a small ramen shop, but it was my whole world as a kid. The owner was the first person that was nice to me and treated me like a person and not a monster." Tinaka looked at him confused and asked" Why did people think you were a monster?" Naruto wasn't sure if he should tell him about the nine tails, so he said" Well, it's complicated." Tinaka nodded and said" I understand, people treat me like nothing because my parents died from bandits and ninjas should be better then that." Naruto then said" People will always try to put you down, but remember that when they try to put you down, it gives you another chance to prove them wrong. I had someone else treat me like a person, and he saw first hand the trouble I would make, because I just wanted people to notice me. But he saw past that and would take me out to lunch and even almost died for me."

Tinaka asked" Who was he?" Naruto looked down and said" He was my teacher and a father figure to me." Tinaka then asked what Naruto dreaded" What happened to him?" Naruto looked down and said" He died, while he was on a scouting mission." Tinaka then saw a tear slide down Naruto's face and Tinaka said" I guess you still miss him." Naruto said" I'll always miss him, but I know he's proud of me, and so I'm thankful for that." Tinaka then said" I wish my parents could've been proud of me." Naruto frowned and said" I know they were proud of you, parents will always be proud of their kids no matter what. Plus you can now make them more proud as they watch over you." Naruto then sat up and said" Come on, Hinata has dinner waiting for us." Tinaka sat up and smiled" Yeah, she's too nice to make wait." Then they both headed back to Naruto's apartment. Naruto and Tinaka walked to where Naruto and Hinata was staying. They walked in the door and Naruto yelled out" Hinata, I'm home." She came out of the kitchen and said" Good, I just need to finish these veggies and dinner will be ready." Naruto made a face and said" Come on Hinata, how long do I have to eat this stuff?" Hinata went back into the kitchen and said" I guess I'll save my night skills for someone else then." Naruto turned red and sighed and said" Fine, I guess I have no choice." Hinata then poked her head out of the kitchen and said" You sure? I'm sure some ninja out there would have no problem eating my food." Naruto then yelled out" I said I'll eat what you make!" Tinaka was confused at first, but saw that they were teasing each other. He then said" I will eat anything you make Hinata." As he bowed Naruto smacked him in the back of the head and said" I think Tinaka and I should get washed up for dinner."

Naruto then dragged Tinaka into their bathroom and said" Don't encourage her to make more of that green stuff." Tinaka then said" But it's good for you, plus I'm sure she can make it taste good." Naruto made a face and said" Trust me, nothing can make that stuff taste good." Tinaka then said" But you said you would eat anything she made." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said" That's because she said she would do... You know, never mind. Most of what she makes is good, so I can eat the green stuff to." Tinaka looked at him weird and said" Veggies taste good though." Naruto put his head down and said" She tells me that all the time but I still hate them. But I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I can eat anything. They both walked back to the kitchen. Hinata then set the plates down and they started to eat. Naruto ate most of his food quickly, but left the green stuff on his plate untouched.

Hinata gave Naruto a glare and he shoved the rest of his food down. Tinaka ate all his food and when he finished, he said" Thanks Hinata, that was really good." Hinata smiled and said" I'm glad someone likes it." Naruto shot back and said" I liked it too!" Tinaka laughed and said" He did eat it, so I guess that counts, right?" Hinata smiled and said" Your right, Naruto should be learning from you instead." Naruto made a sad face and said" I do try Hinata." Hinata then went over and hugged Naruto and said" I know you do, and that's what counts." She kissed him on the cheek and started picking up all the dishes. Naruto then said" Hey Tinaka, why don't hang out on the couch while Hinata and I clean up and then I'll walk you home." He nodded and went over to the couch while Naruto and Hinata cleaned. Naruto kept spashing water at Hinata making her giggle.

When they finished cleaning Naruto walked out of the kitchen and said" Okay Tinaka, let's get you home. Naruto then saw Tinaka asleep on the couch and he looked at Hinata who said" Guess he should sleep here tonight, I'll grab him a blanket." Hinata walked to their room and put a blanket over Tinaka as he slept. Hinata looked at Naruto and Tinaka and felt happy they met each other. She walked to the bedroom and got ready for bed, and as she did she heard some noise from the living room. She walked slowly to where Naruto and Tinaka were. She saw Naruto holding Tinaka's head in his arms, as he was crying. Naruto saw Tinaka mumble something and he started crying and Naruto wasn't sure what to do, so he held him. Naruto felt himself tearing up, seeing Tinaka like this. He was all alone, just like him, but Tinaka also felt the sadness of losing his parents.

Naruto patted Tinaka's head while rocking back and forth. Tinaka was almost twelve and seemed to have himself together, but this showed how sad and lonely he was. Naruto whispered" It's okay, I'm here now and I won't let go." Hinata wiped a tear away seeing the two share the pain of being alone. She walked backed to the room and got into bed. About ten minutes later Naruto came in the room and got ready for bed. When he got into bed, Hinata wrapped her arms around him and said" You really are the kindest person I've ever met." Naruto looked at her confused and she continued" Most people would leave him be, but you comforted him. You held him like a father holding their son, making sure they felt loved and it was..." Hinata couldn't finished as she held on to Naruto crying. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and said" I remember when you would cry yourself to sleep and it felt so good to see you calm down and look happy

Naruto kissed her forehead and said" I know what it's like to feel the way he does, he handles it so much better then me. But he still is in pain, as I held him, he kept calling for his dad. It hurt so much hearing him say that, so I held him thinking it would help him. The moment he grabbed me, he smiled and seemed to be peaceful again. I hate seeing him like Hinata, it's not fair." Hinata then saw a tear roll down Naruto's face and she wiped it and said" I know baby, but you being there for him now has to mean the world to him. Trust me Naruto, he will grow up great, just like you did. I'm sure us being around him helps too." Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead and said" Your right Hinata. I know he will be a great ninja, just like us." Hinata kissed him on the lips and laid on his chest and slowly fell asleep as Naruto did the same. Hinata woke up the next morning and noticed Naruto sleeping curled up with a pillow." He muttered" Oh Hinata, your so soft." She laughed as quiet as she could and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She saw Tinaka still sleeping on the couch and walked over and pulled the blanket back over him. She then walked to the kitchen and decided to make pancakes for breakfast. As she cooked she heard Tinaka shuffle and him walking to the kitchen. He said" Sorry about staying here, I was really tired." Hinata smiled and said" Don't be sorry, your more then welcome here any time. Do you like pancakes?" His eyes lit up and said" I love pancakes!" Hinata smiled and said" Good, go and wake Naruto, and we will eat together." Tinaka nodded and walked back to Hinata and Naruto's room. He got to the room and walked inside, only to see Naruto hugging a pillow drooling all over it.

Tinaka walked over and whispered" Naruto, it's time to wake up." Naruto didn't move, so Tinaka raised his voice and said" Naruto, wake up!" Naruto jerked up and saw Tinaka and laid his head back down and said" Just ten more minutes." Hinata walked back to the bedroom and yelled" Naruto, pancakes are almost ready!" Naruto shot back up and said" Pancakes, and syrup too?" Hinata smiled and said" Only one way to find out." Naruto jumped out of bed and ran past Tinaka to the kitchen. Naruto sat at the table looking like a five year old about to get a birthday present. Tinaka sat at the table next to Naruto looking just as excited. She laughed seeing both of them excited for something like pancakes. She put down a plate full of pancakes and Naruto grabbed four of them, while Hinata grabbed only two.

Tinaka grabbed two and ate slowly, the last time he had pancakes was when his mom made them years ago. Naruto ate all four before the other two could finish and Hinata sighed and said" Naruto, you can get sick eating that fast." Naruto put his hand behind his head and said" Sorry, I just love your cooking too much." Tinaka finished his two pancakes and Hinata said" Eat as many as you want Tinaka, I always make a lot because Naruto is a bottomless pit." Tinaka hesitated but then grabbed two more and ate them enjoying every bite. When he was done he said" Thank you Hinata, your cooking is amazing." Hinata smiled and said" Tinaka, your so polite, thank you." She then said" Well I guess it's time we get ready for the day." The two nodded and Naruto started to walk back to his room, until he saw something near their front door on the floor.

Naruto saw a white letter near the door and picked it up and opened it. It read" Naruto, Hinata and Tinaka, please take today off and spend some time together. You guys have done so much since you've been here, in a way. We hope you guys will continue your hard work. Also done't forget your wedding is tomorrow and you guys need to pick up your outfits." Naruto didn't think they were being watched closely to know Tinaka was with them. But he thought a nice day just hanging out would be good for him, and Hinata. Naruto walked back to the kitchen and told the two what the letter said. Hinata then said" That's great, go ahead and get ready Naruto, and when your done I'll get ready, while you walk Tinaka home to get get ready." Naruto nodded and went back to his room and Tinaka said" Sorry to make you guys spend time with me." Hinata frowned at him and said" Tinaka, Naruto and I would spend time with you no matter what. Your polite, and a good kid and I'm happy to spend time with you."

Tinaka smiled and nodded and he heard Naruto come back and he said" Okay Hinata, your turn. While you get ready, I'll walk Tinaka home, to get ready, and we'll come back and start our day." Hinata nodded and walked back to their bedroom. Naruto then walked to the door and said" Come on Tinaka, let's go get ready so we can have a fun day." Tinaka smiled and walked out the door towards his apartment. The two made it to Tinaka's apartment and Tinaka went inside and showed Naruto to his living room. He then said" Go ahead and wait in here, I'll take a quick shower and be out in bit." He then ran to his bathroom, leaving Naruto to look around. Naruto looked around Tinaka's place, seeing just basic stuff, like furniture and stuff. But he then saw a picture hanging up, it was Tinaka and what Naruto assumed his parents.

Naruto saw how happy he was with just the three of them and felt sad knowing Tinaka lost them. Naruto heard Tinaka come back out and he said" That's the only picture I have of them, it's the most treasured thing I have." Naruto looked at him and said" It's a great memory." Tinaka looked down and said" It's all I have, a memory." Naruto walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and said" Life is made of memories, just hold on to the good ones and use them for motivation in training.: Tinaka nodded and Naruto then said" Okay, let's go get Hinata and have a fun day." Tinaka nodded and they let Tinaka's apartment and headed to Naruto's.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto and Tinaka walked back to Naruto's apartment and Hinata was waiting for them and all three headed out to start their started walking and Hinata asked" So Tinaka, any place you want to go?" Tinaka thought for a second and asked" Can we go to the weapon shop? I'm not getting anything, but I wanna see all the cool weapons they have." Naruto then said" I wanna see what they have too, can we go Hinata?" They both looked at her with big eyes full of excitement and she smiled and said" Yeah, we can go." They both jumped in the air and started running off. Hinata then yelled" I hope you guys won't leave me behind!" They both stopped and Naruto put his hand behind his head, smiled and said" Sorry Hinata, I guess we got to excited." Tinaka nodded behind him and Hinata said" Okay Tinaka, lead the way, but please don't make me run." Tinaka lead the way as Naruto and Hinata followed and after a few steps, Naruto grabbed her hand and smiled. She loved it when Naruto showed any kind of affection to her. He doesn't have a lot of experience in showing affection from being alone so long.

Soon they all stopped in front of a old looking shop with weapons showing in the window and Tinaka said" This is it!" He then ran inside with Naruto and Hinata following. As they walked in they saw weapons of all sorts. They took a few steps and saw a old man in a corner and he smiled and said" Welcome, how may I help you folks today?" Naruto then said" We're just looking for right now." The old man smiled and said" Of course, if you have any questions, please let me know. I will be happy to help in any way I can." Naruto nodded and the three kept looking around. Naruto never really thought about carrying a big weapon with him. He wanted his ninja skills to be what he his, but he always thought they were cool, and loved looking at them. He walked around the corner, he noticed a scythe sitting in the corner and the fox in his mind spoke" I know you don't use weapons pup, but I think you should get that scythe." Naruto looked at the fox puzzled and asked" Why would I get that? I don't know how to use it."

The nine tails then said" That scythe has more power then you can imagine. I saw it hundreds of years ago. It connects with it's user and becomes a ally without you actually having to use it. Even I don't know it's true origin, but from what I could gather at the time, it at one point belonged to the angel of death long ago. It was even once used to fend off Madara from taking over a village. Naruto still looked puzzled and the fox said" I guess you humans would refer to him as the grim reaper." Naruto looked at the fox and said" That sounds bad, I don't like that kind of stuff." The fox laughed and said" Well the choice is yours pup, but I think you would be fifty times stronger having it." Naruto left his mind and looked at the weapon. It had a long blade with skulls on each side and Naruto then called out to the old man. The man walked over and Naruto asked" What can you tell me about this scythe?" The old man looked at the weapon and said" I got this many years ago, a farmer said he found it and I bought it off him very cheap. I'm afraid I don't have too much information on it. Not many people use these anymore." Naruto looked at the weapon and it almost looked like it was looking right back at him.

Hinata soon walked over and asked if he saw something he liked. Naruto was still looking at the scythe and said" The fox said I should get this, it's supposed to originally belong to the grim reaper, but I'm not sure. What do you think?" Hinata looked at the weapon for a second and said" Well it's what you want to do Naruto, It's cheap, so you can buy it and see what happens. But if you don't want to, then don't" Naruto thought for a few more moments and said" I guess I should get it and see." He then picked up the scythe and walked it to the counter. Naruto then yelled out for Tinaka who was in a corner. Naruto walked over to where he was and Tinaka was looking at a pike. Tinaka then said" Isn't it awesome looking." Naruto smiled and said" It's really awesome, do you want it?" Tinaka shot his head up with hope in his eyes and said" I hope one day I can." Naruto looked at the price of that pike and it was a little expensive, but he had money to spend and Tinaka deserved something nice. Naruto grabbed the pike and walked up to the counter and Tinaka looked confused and Naruto said" I'll buy this for you, but you need to train with it before you use it against anyone." Tinaka face was in shock and Naruto knew he was going to argue and he said" Don't worry, it's not that pricey, plus I'm training you, so this will add on to our training."

Tinaka's eyes got wide and said" I promise to train really hard." Naruto smiled and nodded as the old man rang up the items. Naruto handed the pike to Tinaka who was all too excited about his new weapon. Hinata then said" I'm glad you both found something, but do you think he's okay with that." Naruto smiled and said" I have already seen how much he's dedicated to training, I know he'll be fine." She nodded and looked at Tinaka who was all smiles staring at the pike he got and she smiled knowing he was happy. Tinaka then said" Hey, you guys have to get your wedding stuff right? Well I can head home while you guys do that." He then ran and turned around and waved. Hinata saw the way he smiled as he waved and knew that Naruto buying that weapon meant the world to him. Tinaka soon was gone and Naruto said" Well now it's just you and I, guess we better pick up our stuff. Hinata nodded and said" Well we will have to split up for now." Naruto looked at her confused and she said" Well I can't have you see my wedding dress before the wedding, it's bad luck." Naruto looked at her confused and said" Okay, I guess we can pick up our stuff and meet back at the apartment." She nodded and they went their separate ways.

Naruto went and picked up his Tuxedo from the store and went back to his apartment and waited. Hinata went to the dress shop and picked up her dress, but as she walked out she was greeted by Ao and he said" Hinata, I will need you to follow me." She wanted to ask why, but knew it was best just to go with him. They didn't walk far and and Ao pointed to a hotel and said" You will be staying here for the night." She looked confused and asked" Why am I staying here? Naruto will be worried if I don't come back." Ao then said" It's tradition to have the soon to be married separate the night before their wedding. I will inform Naruto why you won't arrive." She wanted to argue but it would most likely not do much so she said" Fine, but at least tell him I love him." He nodded and she walked to her room and went inside. Naruto was waiting at home for about an hour and was ready to go look for Hinata, but as he opened the front door Ao was there. Naruto was about to say something but Ao cut him off and said" Don't worry Hinata is fine, but she must stay in a different place until your wedding day." Naruto wanted to argue but Ao again cut him off and said" It's just one night, once you guys are married, you will be going to a spa hotel outside of town for a honeymoon, but we need you guys away from each other till the wedding." Naruto knew it wouldn't matter what he said so he nodded and Ao leNaruto sat on the couch now bored and hungry. He went to the kitchen and made some instant ramen and as he ate, he thought about how he was going to be married tomorrow. He finished his food and walked over to the scythe he bought. He picked it up and waved it around, then he saw his apartment dissipate around him. There was dark clouds all around him and he looked up to see a dark shadow wearing a hood. Naruto couldn't see it's face then the shadow figure spoke and said" Time to prove your worth." Naruto looked confused and the dark figure charged him. Naruto dodged out of the way and the fox yelled in his mind" You can't win with no time to get into your sage mode. I'm going to give you a power. All you have to do is yell fox fire and hold your hand and aim at him." Naruto was so confused by all that was happening that he just decided to listen to the fox. He saw the dark figure about to charge him again and Naruto held out his hand and yelled" Fox fire!" A white flame shot out of his hand and hit the dark figure. Naruto watched as he was burning in the flame.

The dark figure was soon gone, not even ash remained. A glowing ball soon came over and landed in Naruto's hand. It turned into a scythe and Naruto heard a voice that said" You are worthy to carry me around. I am now connected to you, so even if I'm not around, You may call upon me and I will be there. You don't need to train to use me, You will already have knowledge on how to use me." Naruto then felt a wave of power go through him. The dark area around him slowly turned back to his apartment. Naruto was in a daze with so many thoughts going through his mind. He then was inside his mind in front of the fox. The nine tails said" This was sudden, but you gained something very powerful." Naruto wasn't sure what to ask first so he just asked" What was the power you gave me?" The fox smiled and said" It's my most powerful chakra, fox fire. It can burn through anything, but also heal as well." Naruto then yelled out" Why the hell wouldn't you let me have that power before?" The fox then said" I never wanted to share that power with you in the past because of my hatred towards you."

Naruto calmed down and asked" Okay, so how does it work?" The nine tails said" Like it did before, just yell it out and aim your hand at your target. To heal you must touch the person but have no malice in it. Now let's talk about your new weapon." Naruto looked down and said" I still don't know about using it. The fox's face got really serious and said" Naruto, you having this scythe will make you powerful beyond what you can imagine. Think about all your skills and how you what to become hokage. With this weapon, it completes all you need to protect everyone around you. And I only have a sample of knowledge of it's power. It chose you and now you have another asset to becoming the greatest ninja of all time. I know you are a great ninja without it Naruto, but this will complete you overall as a ninja." Naruto looked at the weapon and decided the fox was right, and he could use it. Naruto said" Okay Karuma, I will let this weapon help me. But I need to ask you something. Do you think I should be getting married?" The fox laughed and Naruto made a face and the nine tails said" Sorry pup, it's just with all that happened you bring up that. You humans have this marriage thing to show your dedication to the one person you love. We both know that you love her and she loves you so it seems okay to me."

Naruto looked to the side and said" I do love her and know she loves me, it's just I don't know." The fox then said" You are feeling like your being trapped. Like it's gonna change ether yourself or your relationship." Naruto nodded and the fox continued" Let me ask you pup, what would you do if Hinata married someone else?" Naruto yelled" I wouldn't let that happen!" The fox laughed and said" From what I gathered from you humans, getting married is a big part of growing up. But from what I hear if the two people love each other, then it shouldn't matter on how young you are. Also from what I've heard this wedding deal means so much more to the women then the men. Wouldn't you do anything to make her happy?" Naruto nodded and the fox said" Then that's all you need. I know your nervous pup, but just think of how happy she's made you. All the times she held you when you were crying in your sleep. The fact she was willing to give her life to save you." Naruto's head was down and said" Your right, I could never repay her for how happy she's made me. The hole she filled in my heart is worth more than my life. Your right, I will do anything to make her happy and I do want her to be my wife forever."

Naruto left his mind and felt really tired and noticed it was almost midnight. He didn't think he was lost in his mind that long, but a lot did happen. He got undressed and got into bed and he laid down thinking about how tomorrow he was going to be married but he thought about what the fox said and knew he really would do anything for Hinata. Hinata was in bed wide awake still trying to grasp on reality. She was about to marry the person she loved ever since she was kid. She was worried about him being pressured into marrying him. She thought maybe it was too soon, but they didn't have much of a choice. He seemed to be okay with it, but that might be a show to make her happy. She took a deep breathe and decided her pondering it wouldn't help. She grabbed a pillow and held on to it missing Naruto next to her and finally went to sleep.

Naruto heard a loud knock on the door and he got up and opened his front door. Ao was standing there and said" I'm glad I showed up to make sure you get ready for your wedding. Naruto rubbed his eyes and said" It's this early?" Ao sighed and said" Your wedding is less then an hour from now, so go eat, shower, and get dressed. Meanwhile Hinata woke up early, excited and nervous at the same time. She took a shower and put on some simple clothes, she decided that she will wait to put on the wedding dress until she was where they were going to have the wedding. She then realized she didn't know where the wedding was. She calmed herself down and figured it would be at the town hall, but she still didn't know where it was, and she didn't know what time wedding would start. In her panic she heard a knock on the door and walked over and opened the door. The Mizukage was there smiling and said" Hello Hinata, ready for your big day?" Hinata looked down and said" I guess, I'm just really nervous." The Mizukage then hugged her and said" Don't worry, I know your nervous now, but as soon as you walk down the aisle, you will feel fine."

Hinata had a small breakfast and The Mizukage and her walked to the town hall. Hinata got there and followed the Mizukage to a room and helped Hinata get dressed. The Mizukage stood back in awe and said" You look beautiful. Also I have a surprise for you. She then walked over to the door and called out to someone. Hinata then saw her father walk in and she ran to him" Daddy!" He hugged her and when she let go, he looked at her and said" You look beautiful Hinata." She smiled and asked" What are you doing here?" He then said" I'm not going to miss walking my daughter down the aisle." She smiled and the Mizukage then said" You should go see Naruto while I do Hinata's hair." He nodded and left the room. Naruto followed Ao to the town hall feeling nervous after each step. When they got there, Ao lead Naruto to a room and said" Go ahead and wait here while we finish getting things set up." Naruto nodded and watched as Ao left, only to leave more nervous then before. Naruto sighed and heard a knock on the door and someone walked in, and he saw Hinata's father. Naruto asked" What are you doing here?" Hiashi said" I'm not going to miss my daughter's wedding. How are you feeling?"

Naruto looked down and said" I guess I feel nervous." Hiashi nodded and said" I know this wedding is sudden, but trust me when I say this is Hinata's dream. I know how long she has cared for you and as much as I tried to stop it from happening, she still got to be with you." Hiashi then walked over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said" I know you may be nervous, but remember she would do anything for you, I hope you will do the same. Her love will not be matched by anyone in your life." Naruto nodded and Ao came back and said" It's time Naruto, Hiashi please go meet Hinata." Naruto and Hiashi nodded and walked to the main hall. Naruto walked to the front with the Mizukage standing in front of him smiling. He took a deep breathe and turned around and waited for Hinata to come out. Music starting playing and Hinata started walking with her father holding her arm. Naruto saw her and felt his nervousness go away. She looked so beautiful in her dress and he smiled. Hinata started walking and as she walked, her stomach was doing flips. She gripped her father's arm as she walked, but then she saw Naruto. When he smiled at her, she knew that was his real smile and it seemed he was really happy to see her. She then felt at ease and smiled back at Naruto.

She walked up to Naruto and her father let her go and she walked next to Naruto holding her flowers still smiling. The Mizukage began her speech and Naruto didn't hear anything she said because he was so fixed on Hinata and how amazing she looked. The Mizukage then said" Now you both may read each other's vows." Naruto didn't have anything written down and Hinata didn't as well. Naruto then smiled and said" Hinata, it's really hard for me to express my feelings. But I will say you have become the most important person in my life. You cared when no one else did, and I know I was a dope to take so long to notice it. The fox told me how you comforted when I would have nightmares, and you have no idea how much that means to me." Naruto had tears rolling down his cheek and continued" I admit, I wasn't to sure on this marriage thing, but seeing you here now, I know I need you in my life and this means forever and I know I can't live without you. I love you so much Hinata." Hinata was already crying, hearing Naruto pour out his feelings like this, and seeing him cry really hit home for her.

Hinata then spoke" Naruto I remember the first day I met you. You save me from from those kids, I knew right there how kind of a person you were. When I got dragged away seeing you laying the ground, I was so hurt inside. I saw how bad people treated you and saw how you hid how much it hurt you. Each time it tugged at my heart seeing you being treated so bad. But you always pushed on and never let any of that stop you. You made me who I am Naruto and I could never repay you for that. When I was kidnapped, hearing you say you love me made me feel like I could die happy." Hinata kept crying and she caught herself and continued " Naruto, you made it so I was closer to Neji and my father on top of all you have done for me. I love you and always will, and I'll be there whenever you need me." Naruto had more tears fall but smiled and grabbed her free hand. The Mizukage then asked" Naruto, do you lake Hinata to be your wife?" He squeezed her hand and said" I do." She then turned to Hinata and said" Hinata, do you take Naruto to be your husband?" She smiled and said" Of course I do." The Mizukage smiled and said" I now pronounce you Mr and miss Uzumaki. You may now kiss the bride." Naruto held the side of Hinata's cheek and kissed her. The Mizukage then said" Okay, there is a carriage outside of here to take you to your honeymoon.

Naruto and Hinata started walking hand in hand and she turned to her father and said" Can you give these flowers to Hinabi?" Hiashi nodded and hugged her and let go. Hiashi then held out his hand and and Naruto shook it. Naruto and Hinata then walked out to their ride and got inside and started off to their honeymoon. As soon as they got inside the carriage they were on their way and Naruto turned to Hinata and said" I love you Hinata Uzumaki." She smiled and said" I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto then kissed her and they both kept kissing for a while and when they stopped, they smiled at each other and Hinata said" I can't wait to get where we are going, I want you to make me yours." Naruto looked at her confused and she winked at him and he then smiled and said" I can't wait." He then grabbed her hand and she put her head on his shoulder feeling like life couldn't get any better.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto turned to Hinata and said" You know Hinata, I never dreamed how happy this would make me. I thought being hokage would make me happy. I soon realized, that I need you to make me happy." Naruto put a hand on his face and Hinata saw tears pour down his face. Naruto continued" I didn't actually think I needed anyone in my life. Then I made friends and after Sasuke did what he did, I thought people would only make me weak. When you were willing to give your life for me Hinata, it changed my world." Naruto put both hands to his face and cried. Hinata wrapped him in a hug and said" Oh Naruto, please don't cry." She held him and he said" I just never thought I would be this happy Hinata. Meeting you is really the best thing to happen to me." Hinata held him and rubbed his head. He lifted his head and said" Sorry, It seems all I do is cry a lot lately." She smiled and said" Naruto, you don't cry because your weak, you cry because you've been strong for so long." Naruto wiped his eyes and said" I don't know how you do it, but you always make me feel better." Hinata put a hand to his face and said" From now on, that's what I'm here for. Along with everything else I'm supposed to do as a wife." Naruto then grinned and said" Well it will be hard, especially if you can't handle THIS!" Naruto then reached out and started tickling her.

Naruto kept tickling for a few minutes and when he stopped she was out of breath and he placed her on his lap and wrapped his hands around her. Hinata couldn't wait for them to get to the spa area where her and Naruto we're heading. Hinata then gasped and said" Naruto, we didn't pack our stuff!" Naruto smiled and said" Well this will be a first but I already noticed that, and I saw two cases with our names on it on the back of the carriage." Hinata smiled and said" I'm glad you noticed, otherwise we would have nothing to wear." Naruto smirked and said" That's not a bad thing." Hinata smiled and said" Well I'm sure we have to wear clothes in some parts of this spa." The ride only lasted about an hour and soon they reached the spa. The driver then pointed them inside and they walked in and was greeted by a elderly women. She had a wide smile and said" Welcome, you must be the new married couple. Congratulations, now we would like you both to head to your room, where you may get changed and head to dinning room. Please follow me." Naruto and Hinata followed the women and as they walked Naruto felt relaxed already. Having Hinata here with him as his wife gave him a ease inside.

The women stopped by a door and said" Here is your room, the dinning room is down the hall to the left. Naruto and Hinata walked in and it was a good size room and they were confused on how their luggage was already there and the women smiled and said" We have our ways, anyways, I'll be waiting for you two in the dinning room." She then left and Naruto and Hinata were alone in the room. Hinata then said" Guess we better get changed." Naruto nodded and they both went to the suitcases with their names on it. Naruto opened it and saw there was a white bathrobe and under it was a note with a couple little packages. The note read" Naruto, these are to protect Hinata from getting pregnant. Please read on how to use them and have fun." Naruto blushed and looked at the little package and it said" Open and slide over the tip of the..." Hinata walked over and said" I guess we are just gonna wear these robes." Naruto threw the packages back in the suitcase and said" Yeah I guess we are." Hinata blushed turned around and said" Naruto can you unzip the back of my dress? I can't reach it." Naruto then walked over and unzipped the dress and he went back over to his suitcase and started to take off his clothes.

He was down to his boxers and put on the bathrobe, he wasn't sure why they were dressed like this. He turned around and saw Hinata in her bathrobe and she still looked beautiful. She smiled and said" I guess we should go to the dinning room." Naruto nodded and they both left the room and walked down the hall. Hinata grabbed his hand and they both smiled and they walked in the dinning room. When they walked in, there was a table full of all sorts of food. Naruto's face lit up and his mouth was opened. Hinata laughed and they both saw the women and she smiled and said" Please sit down and enjoy." Naruto ran over and started downing food. Hinata giggled seeing how easily Naruto can revert back to a kid. She walked over and sat across from him and started eating. Naruto cleared about 3/4 of the food on the table and the older women looked on amazed on how much Naruto put away. She then asked" Would you like some more?" Naruto patted his stomach and said" I don't think I could eat another bite." The women smiled and said" Okay, time for you two to share your wedding cake." She walked over to a counter and brought a cake over.

Naruto looked confused and Hinata cut a piece of cake and held it near his face and said" We share cake, it's a wedding tradition." Naruto nodded and opened his mouth and Hinata fed him. She then opened her mouth and Naruto put a piece of cake in her mouth. Naruto then opened his mouth and Hinata grinned and shoved a piece of cake in his face. Naruto was shocked and Hinata busted out laughing and Naruto smiled and took a piece of cake and rubbed it in her face. They both laughed and the women in the back round said" Okay you two, time for your open bath." Naruto frowned and said" I want to spend more time with Hinata." The women smiled and said" You both will be in the same bath. Please follow me." Naruto and Hinata blushed and followed the women. The women opened a door and they all walked outside to a wide open area and a hot spring in the middle. The women then said" You both have this all to yourself for as long as like, everything you will need is here. When your done, you may return to your room and spend the night as you both please." She then winked and walked away closing the door behind her. Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled as he took off his robe. She was still a little shy even though he's seen her naked a few times, but she took off her robe. Naruto then took off his boxers and walked in the hot spring. Hinata took off her underwear and bra, and walked in behind him. She kept low and she stayed a few feet away from him and crossed her arms across her chest. Naruto then walked near her and said" Don't be afraid, we're married now, and we already know what we look like to each other. She nodded and he took her hand and walked them over to sit down. Naruto put his arm around her and she finally uncrossed her arms and leaned on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke" Your really soft." She smiled and said" And your really strong." Hinata then asked" Naruto, Can I um wash your back?" Naruto smiled and said" That would be great." He then walked out of the hot spring and walked over to the washing station and sat down. She then walked over and took some soap and a wash cloth started washing his back. Naruto closed his eyes falling into a trance on how good it felt.

Hinata then took the rag and started rubbing the rest of his body and Naruto felt his member start to rise. His first instinct was to cover himself, but he knew it wouldn't matter to her. Hinata noticed he was was getting excited and she smiled. She was rubbing him down and from behind and soon reached his hard member and gave it a few strokes. Naruto didn't want her to stop, but she did and he frowned. She walked over to where the buckets were and filled one up with warm water and walked back over and slowly poured it on him. After she rinsed him off, he smiled and said" Now it's my turn." He sat up and she sat down while he grabbed the soap. He started on her back and she already started letting out muffled moans. He smiled and kept rubbing her down just like she did to him. He reached her breast, and slowly kept rubbing them while she kept moaning. He soon stopped much to her dismay and he went over to fill up a bucket and walked over slowly pouring water over her. When he was done she sat up and hugged him and whispered" Let's go to our room." Naruto nodded and they both rushed over and put on their robes and almost ran to their room.

When they got to their room Naruto went up to Hinata started kissing her. Hinata returned the kiss and knew she wanted this just as much as he did. As they kissed, they made their way over to the bed. She untied his robe and pushed it off, then she undid her robe and shook it off. Slowly they laid on the bed and kept kissing and Naruto's hand reached up and grabbed one of her breast causing her to moan. He then kissed his way down her neck and latched on to her other breast with his mouth. He kept sucking while still playing with the other one with his hand. She kept whimpering his name and she whispered" Please Naruto, make me yours." He kissed his way back to her mouth and gave her one more kiss and said" Okay, just need to grab something." He walked over the his suitcase and grabbed one of the little packages and opened it up to see a round rubber thing. He then did what it said and rolled it over his member. He walked over to the bed and got on top of her and asked" You ready?" She nodded and he slowly entered her until he felt something stopping him from going all the way in. She said" Just push hard and it will go in." Naruto nodded and did a deep thrust and Hinata yelped and had tears in her eyes.

Naruto stopped moving and asked" What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Hinata smiled the best she could and said" It's okay, the first time always hurt for a women, just give me a sec and you can keep going." Naruto nodded and after a moment she nodded at Naruto and he slowly starting pushing in and back out. Hinata was still in pain, but the feeling of having Naruto and her become made her bear it. Naruto then whimpered out" Your so warm." Hinata couldn't help but wrap her legs around him and he kept thrusting in her. Naruto soon felt himself getting close and said" Hinata, I'm gonna come." He then gave one final thrust and felt himself release. He panted a few times before he got off Hinata and walked to the bathroom and threw the rubber thing away. He walked back and Hinata asked" What was that thing you had on your... you know?" Naruto then said" It was something to keep you from getting pregnant." She then said" Oh, well I have my own way of not getting pregnant, I can build a chakra barrier down there. But we can try that tomorrow night." Naruto smiled and laid next to her" I love you so much Hinata." She put a hand on his cheek and said" I love you to Naruto." Naruto wrapped his arms around her and both went to sleep. The next morning Hinata woke up and felt sore from the night before. She knew it was gonna hurt, but not like this. She looked over at Naruto who was smiling ear to ear, which made her smile and she kissed him on the cheek. He stirred and opened his eyes and he said" Good morning beautiful." She said" Good morning love. I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." He nodded and he noticed how when she got up she winced in pain. He went over to her and asked" Are you okay Hinata?" She nodded and said" Just a little sore from last night." She started limping to the bathroom and he felt bad. He felt good last night, but all she felt was pain. He thought for a second and a idea hit him. She walked out of the bathroom and Naruto walked over to her and walked her to the bed and he slowly laid her down and said" I'm sorry Hinata, I was the only one who felt good last night. But I think I can ease the pain. Do you trust me?" Hinata looked at him a little confused and said" Of course I do, but how can you ease the pain?" He he put his hand right below her belly button and whispered" Fox fire." A small white flame was now on her stomach.

Hinata eyes shot wide and wanted to move, but she didn't feel a burn. It felt good and soon her pain was gone. Naruto took his hand away and he asked" How do you feel?" She was still surprised and said" I feel much better, but what was that?" Naruto smiled and said" The nine tails gave me one of his powers. It can heal people and also burn through anything, depending on who I use it on." She smiled and said" Thank you Naruto, your the best husband in the world." He then said" And I'm going to make up for last night starting now." He then started kissing on her stomach and made his way down and put his face between her legs. The moment he started licking her she was almost yelling out. Naruto made slow licks and finally found her most sensitive spot and Hinata whimpered" Please don't stop Naruto." He smiled inside and kept going until she muffled between moans" Naruto, I'm gonna..." Naruto then felt her body tense and warm liquid was all over his face. Hinata couldn't move for a almost a whole minute and Naruto moved up to her and she said" Naruto, you make me feel so good." He smiled and said" I'm glad you liked it." She kissed his cheek and kissed his chest and made her way down to his now hard member.

She wrapped one hand around it and slowly started kissing the head of it. Naruto's breathing become ragged and she slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Her other hand cupped the two orbs below and it was now Naruto who was whimpering. Hinata felt him tense up and he yelled out her name and shot his load in her mouth. She swallowed all of it and she made her way up next to him and after a moment he turned to her" Your too good at that." She smiled and said" I'll take that as a compliment." He then got up and took her hand as they both walked to the bathroom and showered together. They then spent the day doing different things together, like playing board games and ping pong. Naruto of course made it competitive and though he lost most of the board games, he was ruthless in ping pong and beat her every game. She pretended to be mad and he fell for it saying" I'm sorry Hinata, I promise to not play as hard." She started laughing and he glared at her and he grinned which made Hinata stop laughing and she ran over to one side of the ping pong table and Naruto chased after her. He finally caught her and tickled her. She was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath and Naruto let go so she could catch her breath.

After dinner they made their way back to the room and Naruto noticed a bottle in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and assumed it was tea. He brought it over to the little table they had in their room and asked" Hey Hinata want some tea?" She smiled and nodded and walked over to the table next to him. He poured to cups and as soon as they tasted it it, they both thought it tasted funny. But they both just kept drinking it thinking it was just a new kind of tea for them. Naruto had only one cup, he wasn't a big tea drinker. But Hinata had about five cups, soon her cheeks were red and she started hiccuping and she was acting a little funny. Naruto looked at the bottle, and on the side it read sake. His eyes got big and smacked his head. Hinata spoke" Naruto don't (hiccup) hit yourself." She scooted closer to him and started rubbing his forehead and he tried not to laugh because she sounded a little funny. She noticed his smirk and said" Hey, what's (hiccup) so funny?" Naruto saw her face and it looked so adorable, and he said" Nothing, sorry, but this isn't tea, it's sake." She looked at him confused and said" But we can't be drinking, we're (hiccup) to young." Naruto then said" Yeah, I thought this was tea, sorry Hinata." She smiled and said" It's (hiccup) not so bad, I feel just really different."

Naruto then said" Well let's get you to bed." He then helped her stumble to the bed and she laid on the bed and held on to him and she said" I love you so much Naruto, I hope (hiccup) I can be a good wife to you. You deserve the best." Naruto smiled and said" You are the best Hinata." She looked deep in thought for a second and said" Naruto (hiccup) I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were younger." Naruto looked at her confused and she started crying and said" I know you were all alone and because I (hiccup) was to shy, you suffered." Naruto hugged her and said" Hinata, I was alone when I was young, but you're with me now and having you now makes me happier then I could ever imagine. Your my wife, and a damn good one, and I won't let you think you have ever done anything wrong." She looked at him with glazed eyes and asked" Do you really think I (hiccup) can be a good wife." Naruto wiped away a tear from her face and smiled" You already are babe, remember I'm the lucky one here." She smiled and closed her eyes and whispered" I'm lucky" She then passed out and Naruto held her and thought how interesting Hinata is drunk.


End file.
